


谁家的人鱼这么暴躁啊！

by Vitamin6



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 75,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamin6/pseuds/Vitamin6
Summary: 好啦，正文就到这里完结了，是不是早就猜到了迪尔真正的死因了呢。（嘿嘿）接下来会有一篇番外，主要说一下彩虹之子的事情，但也会提到X和S接下来的情况。没想到当时狮子X和人鱼S的梗会变成这么长的一个故事，写到这里，当时想要写的基本上也都写到了。只是中间有很多大大小小的毛病，语言和情节也有很多不完善的地方，还有就是超级不定时的更新等等等等，这一切都要感谢大家一直以来的喜欢和包容了。（亲亲mua~）





	1. Chapter 1

“哎，你听说了吗，瓦利安暗杀部的那个部长死了！”

“什么？！他不是很厉害嘛！”

“谁知道呢，上次他出海不是断了一条胳膊嘛，这次就直接没回来，被发现的时候，就已经是一具尸体了，直接被冲上了海岸。”

“唉，大海真是危险呀，也不知道他一死，这暗杀部要给谁接管了。”

Xanxus在路上就听到前面的人在细细碎碎地聊着八卦，真是一群有够聒噪的垃圾，他皱了一下眉毛，大步走了过去。

“估计是要便宜了……”那人还要说些什么，看到Xanxus过来，立刻封了口，站直恭敬地道：“Xanxus大人！”

Xanxus无视了这两个垃圾，走到了走廊的尽头，那是是彭格列部落首领的办公室。

“Xanxus你来了啊，坐吧。”头发花白的首领看到Xanxus进来，露出了慈祥的笑容，他指了指面前的椅子，让他坐下。

“你听说了吧，暗杀部的Boss迪尔死了。”抬头看了一眼Xanxus并没有惊讶的样子，蒂莫特奥接着说，“我想让你去接管瓦里安暗杀部。”

“喂，老头，你又打什么主意？”即使面对身为首领的自己的父亲，Xanxus看起来也没有丝毫敬重。

蒂莫特奥看起来已经习惯了，他不甚介意，接着说：“这是一个很好的锻炼的机会，但是我需要你在接手的时候，查清楚迪尔的死因。”

“我才不要。”Xanxus烦不胜烦，老头说白了就是想把他流放，扔到远离权力中心的瓦利安罢了，他站起来甩了甩衣摆准备直接离开。

在他打开门的那一刻，他听到父亲的声音：“你好好考虑一下吧，这份力量，到底要不要。”

他开门的手顿了一下，走出去的时候，留下了一句低沉的“知道了。老头”

迪尔的死亡其实并不是无迹可寻，Xanxus到了瓦利安的总部，看着剩下的垃圾战力，就觉得心里很不痛快，听这帮人报告了一番，他心里也知道了个大概。

迪尔是在不久前的一次出海中受了伤，回来的时候，断了左手，那一次行动就已经让瓦利安元气大伤，跟着出海的队员基本都没回来。结果迪尔不等战力恢复，就为了出那一口恶气，一下把剩下能用的战力全部带走。这一次，别说是队员了，就连迪尔自己也丧命在了那一片大海中。他被冲上海滩的时候，大家去查看他面目全非的尸体，他的肩膀处和心脏的位置有巨大的伤口，像是被鲨鱼撕咬过一样。

海上并不是Xanxus擅长的战场，作为原生兽是狮虎兽的他似乎更喜欢广袤的草原，因此这正是一个建立自己力量的好机会。

当天下午，Xanxus就出现在了人口交易市场，这里除了奴隶买卖也是一个发现原石的好机会。这不有些机会说来就来。

“Xanxus大人，您看上了那条人鱼吗？”

听到身后瓦利安原队员列维的声音，Xanxus心中暗骂了一句不长眼色的垃圾，人鱼那种娇弱的只会依托别人的渣滓怎么可能会被选中，Xanxus从心底里看不起人鱼，他们不仅仅是柔弱易碎的，这个种族甚至为了躲避疼痛，连化形都不愿意，从而甘愿成为富人的宠物。在Xanxus看来，这已经是垃圾中的垃圾了，连多看一眼都是浪费。

列维见他不说话，还以为自己说中了这个新Boss的心事，心中暗自高兴，觉得自己会成为这次招揽人手的队长。还没走过去问清楚这条楚楚可怜的人鱼值多少钱，他就感受到了来自身后的暴击，Xanxus过于强劲的力道，让列维眼前一阵一阵的发晕，他这才意识到自己似乎小看了自家的新Boss，这个彭格列的小少爷。

购买、拉拢、选举……很快新的瓦利安就初见雏形，Xanxus让属下买来了大船准备出海去调查迪尔的死因。

彭格列大部分居民的原生兽都是大陆生物，因此他们对海洋有着天然的排斥，即便这片海域是属于彭格列的，他们也很少涉足，毕竟光路上的战斗就已经斗不完了，迪尔也是凭借他优秀的海洋本领才坐到这个位置的。但是，就连原生兽是军舰鸟的迪尔都惨死而归，也证明了这片海域下藏着的危险是多么深不可测。

这些认知并没有让Xanxus退缩，反而让他兴奋起来，在他的命令下，物资很快集齐，探查好天气，他们吹响了号角，驶向了未知的大海。

‘“Xanxus大人，目前一切安全，我们是否继续向东航行。”

听到属下的汇报，Xanxus随意点了点头，他咀嚼着嘴里的牛肉，心中的不满渐生，啧，在海上就是这点不好，没有新鲜的肉类。

“是，Xanxus大人。马上就到晚上了，我们已经完全进入深海，虽然遇到人鱼的几率十分渺小，但万一遇到了的话，希望Xanxus大人小心他们的声音，他们的歌声也是他们唯一的武器，据说具有迷惑人心的功能。”经常出海的属下悉心提醒道，这已经是他们在迪尔的带领下形成的习惯了，躲避人鱼的歌声，虽然他们从来没有在这海洋里见过人鱼，也不认为被富人观赏玩弄的人鱼有什么可怕的，但还是尽职尽责地提醒了一遍。

入夜，海风慢慢变大，Xanxus感受到船舱剧烈的摇晃，他走出来站在了栏杆处，看着一望无际的大海。

大海在晚上看是黑色的，月光在上面撒上波光粼粼的幻影，谁也不知道这一片浓郁的黑暗里藏着什么样难测的危机，其实大海就是另一片草原吧，是这些生物厮杀的地方。老头子把自己扔在这个地方，哼，什么锻炼他的能力，别以为他不知道，这老头嘴里就没有一句实话，自己不过是他一时怜悯随手捡起的杂草，几年所享受的一切都变成了莫大的讽刺，因为血统拥有这些东西的人反而是个杂种，想着想着，Xanxus大笑起来，他的脸上爬上深色的痕迹，似乎是旧时的伤痕。

突然，Xanxus眼前一闪，远处的海面上跃过银色的光芒，即便一闪而逝，但Xanxus还是注意到了，不知为何他想起来队员下午的汇报，怒气奇迹般地消散了不少，他勾起唇角轻蔑地笑了一下，低声道：“人鱼……吗？”

不过是一瞬间的思考，等他再抬眼的时候，刚刚闪光的地方凭空长出巨大的水柱来，龙卷风？机智的船员也注意到了这一点，立刻大叫着收帆转舵。

但是风暴的速度可要快多了，Xanxus冷眼看着这慌乱的一切，巨大的海风裹挟着冰冷的海水打在身上，刺得生疼，他在着混乱的场面中看清了那一抹银色，漂亮的尾巴和鳞片，呵，果真是人鱼。

“人，人鱼！！！”队员看到眼前的东西发出大叫，他已经不知道是因为人鱼而害怕，还是风暴了。

只见人鱼轻轻笑了一下，张开了嘴巴，似乎一切都如那个队员所说，他要用他唯一的武器——蛊惑人心的歌喉，在风暴的依托下大闹一场了。

巨大的绝望笼罩了整个船体，队员们紧紧抓着能固定自己的地方，看着甲板上的木板一片片被狂风吹散，人鱼的歌唱恐怕就是今夜的安魂曲了吧，他们想着，突然听到了震破耳膜的声音：

“Voiiiiiiiiiiiiii！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”


	2. Chapter 2

船员们被这样的声音震得不行，但又腾不出手来去捂耳朵，这人鱼看到大家痛苦的反应哈哈大笑起来，未及耳的银色碎发被海风吹的乱翘。

他又大叫了几声，目光转移到了全船唯一站着的男人身上。

Xanxus本来没有什么表情，但耳边一直有一个聒噪的声音也让他十分不爽，他握着栏杆的手紧了紧，额上的青筋爆了起来，在人鱼视线转过来的时候，他转过去头瞪着眼前的生物。

人鱼在感受到Xanxus视线时明显愣了一下，只见他翘起尾巴，一下钻进了水里，又很快出现在了Xanxus这一侧。

忠心的队员看到人鱼似乎要翻上来威胁自家Boss，咬了咬牙，一只手抓住在风中摇曳的门框，一只手从怀中掏出了枪，准备射杀这只危险生物。

人鱼对即将来到的杀意感知十分敏锐，他猛地扭过头来，瞪视着那名队员，然后，没有人看清他是怎么冲过去的，下一秒，他尖利的爪子就穿透了队员的胸膛。

这下恐慌的气氛彻底弥漫开来，若只是风暴也许还能有一线生机，可是谁知道风暴中还藏着这样的怪物，这些队员在被招进来的时候就知道自己每一天都走在危险的刀刃上，自己的生命可能会在任何时候被交付出去，只是他们没想到第一次出海就是自己命运的终结。人鱼肆意张狂的笑声与吼叫就像是死神的声音在他们耳边环绕。

Xanxus不像其他深陷恐惧之中的人，说句实话，人鱼能以这样堪称优秀的身体素质杀人也让他有些侧目，当然这种优秀只是和那些“宠物”对比才会产生的罢了，并不能改变他仍是一个垃圾的本质。

人鱼看着自己右手上的鲜血有些不太开心，雨水冲刷着这些血迹，他的表情这才稍稍放松一点，看着手指上逐渐干净起来，他突然想起来什么似的，大尾巴一使劲，又窜到了Xanxus面前。

他“voi”的叫着，似乎在和Xanxus说些什么，但没人明白他的意思，Xanxus被他吵得烦不胜烦，扭头就走。

船员们发现风暴似乎开始变小，难道是要过去了，他们小心翼翼地爬起来，心中不免觉得奇怪，然而更奇怪的事情发生了，这人鱼居然又跳进海里，游到他们Boss面前，银色的瞳孔在夜色里亮着光，即使被无视了也丝毫没看出来这眼眸里的气焰，只是没有人知道这人鱼到底想说什么。

船员们感觉到风暴越来越小，虽然躲过了生命危险，但船体受损情况不容乐观，他们互相之间看了几眼，眼神中带着推诿，最终大家的视线聚焦在了列维身上，谁叫这家伙人缘最不好，这样危险的事情当然要他来做。

列维不满地喘了口粗气，但也没有办法，只好上前到Xanxus面前，道：“Boss，我们的船体目前不适合继续航行了，建议可以先返程，进行修复和准备再出海……”

列维说话的声音渐渐弱了下去，他偷偷抬眼去看Xanxus的反应，竟然没有预想中的气愤！

Xanxus扫了一眼还跟在一旁自顾自不知道在说什么的人鱼，道：“返程！”

随着Xanxus的一声令下，船员们又开始忙碌了起来。人鱼看着眼前的男人走进船舱，明显焦急起来，他窜上甲板，用手揪起一名船员的领子，对着他大声的喊道：“Voiiii！”

那名船员被吓到腿软，他浑身颤抖着去推阻这野兽，却只能感受到力量之间的悬殊，人鱼锋利的指甲划进他脖颈间的皮肤，求生欲爆发的他似乎奇迹般地明白了这人鱼的意思，难道他在找自己Boss？

他喊道：“Boss只是进船舱了，不信你可以跟着我们！！！”人鱼看着他双手的比划明白了他的意思，脸上的表情瞬间就放松了下来，他把这船员随手一扔，又翻身回了大海。

这船员坐在地上，看着人鱼矫健的身影在自己面划过一道银光，半晌才缓过来神，他扶着船板使了很大力气才站起来，往自己的岗位上走去，走了没两步，他突然意识到刚刚的人鱼好像失去了左手？！

他的疑惑在接下来的几天得到了证实，因为这条人鱼似乎是赖上了他们，准确说是赖上了他们的Boss，平日里Boss不出来，他就远远地跟在船后面玩，Boss一出来，他就以迅雷不及掩耳之速游到Boss面前，冒着头说着没人听的懂的语言。

Xanxus刚开始还被扰的不行，让船员驱赶了几次，也没什么作用，他愤怒的目光在这人鱼面前也失去了往日的威力，懒得去跟这人鱼打上一场，Xanxus干脆随他去了。

返程的航行一切顺利，很快他们就快到了岸边，人鱼在浅海区也没有表现出很强的不适，好吧，如果Xanxus不在时就会格外暴躁不算的话，这条人鱼一切正常。

船员们晚上总是偷偷地讨论，对这人鱼头疼不已，他这么黏Boss，等上了岸可怎么办，会不会一生气把我们全都杀了呀？今天，瓦利安的队员们也活在恐慌和焦虑中。

他们的担忧终于在抵达港口的时候得到了实现，陆上虽然不是人鱼的战场，但他也看出来Xanxus他们这是要走的意思，于是在他们上岸前的那一刻，他坐在船尾上，尾巴上漂亮的鳞片反射着夕阳火红的光芒，他的目光渐渐暗了下去，队员们惊恐地发现海风陡然变大，随着人鱼的怒吼，天空中聚起大片的乌云，盖住了刚刚还绚烂的夕阳。

Xanxus下去的道路受阻，他转过身看着身后的人鱼，从胸腔里发出一阵轰鸣，这是猛兽的震慑与威胁，队员们在这种气势下完全失去了动作，一个个战栗着僵在原地。

但这条人鱼看起来更兴奋了，他咧起嘴巴，露出尖利的牙齿，身上的肌肉鼓了起来，右手的手指并拢成刃状，指甲像刀刃一样闪着冷光。

这样的对峙没持续多长时间，人鱼收起了自己的气焰，这是一种示好，但并非臣服，在场所有的人都用自己原生兽的本能感知到了这一点，Xanxus当然也是如此，他“哼”了一声，收起来自己的杀意，甩了甩披在身上的外套向船下走去。

队员们左看看右看看明白了Boss的意思，赶忙准备大水箱好方便这人鱼跟上。

看着队员们动作的人鱼一下有了好心情，天上的乌云瞬间退去，船员们看着在水箱里一摇一摇的大尾巴和这兴奋地盯着自家Boss的眼神，不由怀疑这不是人鱼，是一条大狗；再想想刚刚令人生畏的杀意，心里一个个都在嚎叫：

这家伙除了长的像人鱼，还有哪里像人鱼呀！！！！！


	3. Chapter 3

瓦利安距离彭哥列真正的核心并不算近，因此自己也可以圈占不少领地，说是暗杀部队，这气势恢宏的城堡可是一点都不低调。应这条人鱼的要求，在整个城堡的中心，Xanxus的屋子的隔壁给他修建了一个大水池。

“Boss知道会把我们打死吧，这个人鱼这么聒噪……”

“回来的路上Boss不是也没说什么吗？如果不修的话现在就会被打死吧……”

几名队员一边往大水池里注水一边小声地讨论着，他们自从进入瓦利安之后就一直颤颤巍巍地讨生活，也不知道明天的太阳是被任务夺去的还是自己的坏脾气上司，现在还多了一个他的“宠物”——人鱼。

人鱼到自己的专属水池里之后特别开心，在里面游了两圈又翻了几个跟头，满足了之后，他冒出头来，像小狗一样甩了甩水，大喊起来。

这声音果真传进了刚刚给第九代首领报告回来的Xanxus耳朵里，他的耳朵轻微的跳了跳，还以为自己出现了幻听，可仔细一听，这人鱼还真是阴魂不散！Xanxus怒气冲冲地踹开隔壁的门，就看见自己的手下端着准备好的食物要放进池子里，他顺手拿起那个盆子直接砸向了兴奋地冒着头的人鱼。

盆子直接命中人鱼的头部，应声而碎。

手下们全部惊呆了，心里想着也不知道这人鱼会不会出事，谁料他只是愣了一下，茫然地看了一眼碎掉的瓷盆和散落在池子的小鱼，便开心地冲Xanxus叫了起来，看起来活蹦乱跳的一点事儿都没有。

他以为Boss在和他玩吗？！手下们被人鱼的抗击打能力吓到了，这哪里是传说中娇弱的人鱼呀，也太强悍了吧！

Xanxus不再理会在自己面前打转的小家伙，看着手下说：“十分钟后如果这个家伙还在这里，你们就可以滚了。”

“是！”属下们颤抖着挤在一起，赶忙回应了自家上司。

看着Xanxus要离开的背影，人鱼似乎也明白了自己不受欢迎的事实，他有点奇怪眼前的人为什么不回应自己，最终在他要走出门的那一刻，轻轻探了探身体，声音不大地叫了一声“Xanxus！”

除了第九代那个老头，Xanxus很久没有听到过有人叫自己的名字了，尤其还是这样少年般青涩的声音，自己的名字被这样脆生生的叫了出来，Xanxus先是顿了一下，然后是反映过来的暴怒，他猛地转过身来，瞪着刚刚的几名属下。

那几名属下一时也懵了，但被Xanxus这头野兽盯着，他们直接向后退坐到了地上，颤抖着指着那边的人鱼，道：“不，不是我们，Xanxus大人，是，是那人鱼呀！”

Xanxus顺着他们的手指看过去，人鱼正巴在池子的边上，看见自己看过来，用手轻轻一撑，一遍又一遍地用刚才的声音喊道：“Xanxus！Xanxus！”

如果不看水下的摆动的银色尾巴的话，这就是一个十几岁的少年，恰到好处的肌肉彰显着青春的活力，银色的短发上沾着未干的水珠，微微吊起的眼角因为笑起来的缘故少了几分凌厉，他眼睛里带着未入人世的单纯和野兽与生俱来的冷冽，但这银色的瞳孔里满满的都是一个人——Xanxus。

Xanxus感觉心头像是涌上什么一样，这种感觉是陌生的，是他从未感受过的，他理应愤怒的，但做出来的动作只是不耐烦地看了人鱼一眼，道：“找个人专门管他，一周内学不会说话就扔回海里。”

人鱼敏感地感受到了Xanxus收回去的气焰，他疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，但也明白自己的处境变好了不少。

墙根处的几人哪里还敢在这个可怕的地方待着，见Xanxus出去了，也一个接一个连滚带爬地离开了这个屋子。

管理人鱼的人当天下午就找好了，是一个奇怪的男人，他戴着一副红框的墨镜，头发全部剃光，只留下了头顶正上方的一例染成了绿色，被不少发胶固定着梳到了头的右侧。绿色的头发垂下，发梢刚刚好落到了他红色的大毛领上，两个颜色相应成趣。

这位其实还蛮出名的，鲁斯利亚喜欢研究各种奇奇怪怪地东西，收集了不少尸体标本，听说他对人鱼也有一定的研究，再加上他优秀的身体素质和拳击能力，干脆借着这个机会直接招到瓦利安算了。

鲁斯利亚本来听说这边有一只野生人鱼就已经很激动了，再加上早就听闻瓦利安的人员全都非常非常帅气，正好可以给自己洗洗眼睛，他当下就直接答应了，下午就收拾收拾东西跑到了瓦利安的城堡来。

“Hi~真是一只漂亮的小人鱼呢，嗯，十分！”鲁斯利亚迈着妖娆的步伐走进了屋子，自来熟地和池子里的人鱼打着招呼，听他们说好像是要这只人鱼一周内学会说话，他打量着眼前人鱼修长的身体，满意地点了点头，给出了满点的高分。

在池子里自己玩的人鱼一转头就看见这个奇怪的生物，张口冒出了一句：“垃圾！”

“哎呀呀，这副样子还真是和Xanxus大人一模一样呢，真是与众不同呢！”鲁斯利亚看见人鱼生气的样子也不觉得害怕，看着这和Xanxsu如出一辙的表情只觉得更兴奋了，而且这不是已经会说话了吗？

“Voi！！！”见鲁斯利亚竟然不害怕，人鱼又叫喊了起来，似乎是在威慑对方。

“哦，原来只会说几句话呀。”鲁斯利亚凑到水池边上，做作地推了推眼镜，扭了一下腰坐在了上面，道：“来跟我学说话哦，说的好的话就让你见Xanxus大人哟。”

听到Xanxus的名字，人鱼明显兴奋了不少，趴在鲁斯利亚对面，看着他的眼睛亮亮的。

“Xan-x-us。”鲁斯利亚看出来这人鱼似乎能明白自己的意思，也不知道是动物的直觉还是真的能听懂自己的话，他张大自己的嘴巴，好让人鱼更好的看清自己是如何发音的，缓缓说出了Boss的名字。

“Xanxus。”人鱼跟着鲁斯利亚说了出来，看起来很轻松的样子。

“瓦-利-安。”

“瓦利安。”

鲁斯利亚见他学的不错，又用手指着自己道：“鲁-斯-利-亚-”

“垃圾！”

“喂！你这家伙真是的！！”


	4. Chapter 4

鲁斯利亚在教导这条人鱼的时候很快发现了人鱼缺失的左手，对了，说是人鱼，其实在他学会说话的时候，大家才知道原来这人鱼是有名字的，他叫斯贝尔比·斯库瓦罗。

Xanxus第一次听到这个名字的时候，想傲鲛的意思吗？哼，也许还挺合适呢。这天下午，Xanxus的耳边出奇的安静，竟还有一丝的不适应，他踹开了斯库瓦罗的屋门，面前的是一片寂静的池水，却少了一个因看见自己而兴奋探出来的银色脑袋。

Xanxus心中没来由的生起气来，这怒火就正好发泄到了前来报告工作的列维身上。挨了一顿暴打之后的列维还不知道自己到底做错了什么。

“那家伙去哪了？！”Xanxsu坐在自己的沙发上，把脚翘起来放在身前的茶几上，

“那家伙？斯库瓦罗吗？”列维一时有点懵，还不知道Boss在说谁，结合刚刚Boss去斯库瓦罗的屋子，他难得的聪明了一次，反问了一下，再看了一眼自家Boss的脸色，连忙回答道：“斯库瓦罗和鲁斯利亚出去了，说是要帮他看一下手上的伤口。”

伤口？Xanxus这才想起来这人鱼好像失去了左手，好像因为他太过强悍，所以大家都没有太注意到这一点。想到这人鱼在自己看不到的时候跟人厮杀没了左手，Xanxus心里的怒气不降反升，哼，真是个渣滓，连自己的左手都护不住！

这边，斯库瓦罗跟着鲁斯利亚到了彭哥列的总部，因为人鱼这种生物大多还是被富人圈养在家里当作宠物，鲁斯利亚也不愿野生的斯库瓦罗太引人注目，干脆给他弄来一个自动轮椅，让他坐在上面，又给他的大尾巴上盖了个薄毯，乍一看就像是腿部受伤的人一样。

斯库瓦罗虽然很不情愿，但看在鲁斯利亚说要给自己一个惊喜的份上，他只好暂时忍耐。

被鲁斯利亚推着进到总部的深处，这里城堡林立，他好奇地左看右看，这还是一个他从未见过的世界呢。终于，他被带到这其中的一间不起眼的小房子里。

“强尼一！我来看你了哟！”刚刚进门，鲁斯利亚就发出了熟悉的呼喊。

机器中“砰砰”的声音停了下来，一个人从一大堆乱七八糟的机械里抬起头，去掉了脸上的面罩，这是一个非常普通的男人，普通到看过一眼就会忘掉的地步，头发被梳成上世纪的三七分，穿着一件细格子的衬衣，塞在了一条西裤里，腰上围着一条皮的围裙，看起来是个古板的工匠。

“啊，是鲁斯利亚呀，你来找我有什么事吗？是膝盖出了什么问题吗？”强尼一把面罩放在了一边，走过来准备看看鲁斯利亚的膝盖。

“哎呀，我的膝盖好的不行呢，这次来是因为这个小家伙了~”鲁斯利亚笑着指了指一旁坐着的斯库瓦罗。

“Voi！你叫谁小家伙呀！！！”斯库瓦罗虽然不知道这是要干嘛，但不影响他生气。

强尼一这才这一到一旁坐在轮椅上的少年，他仔细地打量了一番，又问鲁斯利亚道：“他也是膝盖吗？”

“不是，是他的左手。”鲁斯利亚自然地坐在了一边的沙发上。

强尼一刚要拿起斯库瓦罗的左手看看，就被他右手掐住了脖子，鲁斯利亚赶忙跑过来一边拉扯斯库瓦罗一边喊道：“放手啦，强尼一没有恶意！是我让他帮你看一下伤口的。”

斯库瓦罗这才放开了手，强尼一趴在一边的桌子上咳嗽着，鲁斯利亚看他没什么大问题赶紧趁这个空闲解释道：“强尼一是彭哥列的天才机械师，我想让他帮忙看看能不能帮你做一个义肢。”

“哈？义肢？”斯库瓦罗歪了歪头，疑惑的问道。

“就是人工假体，之前忘了告诉你，我的膝盖就是强尼一帮忙做的呢！这个钢铁膝盖可是在战斗中帮了我大忙呢！如果帮你做一个左手的话，生活也方便一点不是吗，还有战斗的时候也能提高不少吧。”鲁斯利亚耐心解释道。

斯库瓦罗看着鲁斯利亚伸到自己面前的左腿，用指甲在他膝盖处敲了敲，那里发出了清脆的金属声音。失去了左手的他似乎并没有感受到生活的不便，但如果战斗能力可以提高的话斯库瓦罗也不会拒绝，这才乖乖伸出左手给强尼一看。

强尼一小心翼翼地看斯库瓦罗受伤的地方，伤口十分整齐，看起来像是刀剑一样的东西砍断的，鲁斯利亚最近到瓦利安暗杀部队了，想必这位斯库瓦罗也是其中一员，强尼一自然知道他们每日的生活都是在刀尖上滚过，也不多问，去拿过来相关的工具帮他测量着。

测量完一系列数据之后强尼一就去制作了，留下两个人在这边无所事事，鲁斯利亚干脆推着斯库瓦罗在强尼一的工作室里乱玩着。斯库瓦罗从小生活在海里，对这些稀奇古怪的东西很感兴趣，在那里东瞅瞅西摸摸，玩的不亦乐乎。

突然他看见角落的一个闪着银光的东西，好奇心驱使下，他按动轮椅上的按钮过去拿来那玩意，那是一把剑，似乎是刚刚做好还未开刃，斯库瓦罗把它拿在手里把玩，右手挽出一个漂亮的剑花。

鲁斯利亚看到了，像哄小孩似的鼓掌叫好，但是如果他在早些时候进入瓦利安的话，就会发现这一招和死去的剑帝迪尔的成名技一摸一样，甚至比迪尔的动作更加干净利落，只是少了几分杀气罢了。

“喂，强尼一，能不能帮我把这把剑安在我左手的义肢上！”斯库瓦罗看起来对这把剑十分满意，拿着它朝忙碌中的强尼一喊道。

强尼一听到了之后走过来接过来那把剑，道：“这是给之前的剑帝迪尔打造的，可是他去世了，还没有来得及开刃就扔在一边了，你要是喜欢的话，一会儿我开完刃帮你安好。”

“你倒是聪明，来安装义肢还讹走一把好剑。”鲁斯利亚在一旁打趣道。

“Voi！谢啦！”斯库瓦罗看起来十分高兴，看起来这把剑带来的快乐远超那所谓的义肢。


	5. Chapter 5

强尼一不愧是彭格列的天才机械师。斯库瓦罗没等多久，就收到了自己新的左手，还加上一把锋利的剑。

“回去先用上几天，如果不舒服就再来找我。”强尼一帮斯库瓦罗带好义肢，看着没什么大问题后就让他先用上几天。在强尼一这里待的时间其实也不短，鲁斯利亚看了眼表，就和强尼一道了别，推着斯库瓦罗回去了。

他们两人才刚刚离开，强尼一工作室的大门又被人推开。

“强尼一，你在吗？Reborn有事让我找你。”进来的是一个金色头发的少年，他敲了敲门，又小心翼翼地问道。

“迪诺呀，Reborn让你来有什么事吗？”

“嗯，他让我来问问之前送过来的子弹升级的怎么样了？”男孩子走了进来，站在强尼一的工作台旁。

“哦哦，已经弄好了，本来该今天下午送过去的，刚才瓦利安的人来了，我一忙就忘了，现在拿给你。”说着强尼一从旁边的柜子里翻出迪诺要的东西。

迪诺看着到手的子弹松了口气，小声念叨着：“呜，还好已经做好了，不然回去又是……”

斯库瓦罗和鲁斯利亚没一会儿就回到了瓦利安的城堡，一进屋，斯库瓦罗的大尾巴一使劲就跃进了水池中，在里面畅快地游了个来回，他从水面上冒出头来，大声喊道“Voi！畅快！”在轮椅上坐了这么久可是要憋坏他了。

游累了他就靠在池子的边上，看到自己今天新收到的利剑，心中又是一动，他把剑拿过来安在了自己左手上，挥舞了两下，心里想着果真还是左手舒服，鲁斯利亚说的没错，安上这个义肢真是方便了好多。

越想越高兴，斯库瓦罗只觉得浑身有使不完的力气，恨不得现在就跑到Xanxus面前，给他表演一遍自己的剑术。

在水池中练剑的斯库瓦罗卷起朵朵水花，水滴溅到墙上掩盖了门轴转动的声音，斯库瓦罗没有注意到自己的屋门被悄然推开了。但下一瞬，他就窜到了水池边上，因为比起门响的声音，更让他在意的是感知到了强烈的杀意。

一个半大的少年站在水池边上，长长的刘海遮住了眼睛，金黄色的头发里有一鼎王冠，少年手里拿着一把餐刀，在指尖把玩，浓重的杀意穿过密帘一样的刘海直直锁定在斯库瓦罗身上。

“Voi！你是谁？！”斯库瓦罗举起剑问道。

“嘻嘻嘻，这就是Boss的宠物呀……”男孩并没有回答斯库瓦罗的问题，自顾自地打量着眼前的人鱼。

斯库瓦罗发觉男孩无视了自己，顿时怒火中烧，“宠物”的说法更是让他怒不可遏，他大喊道：“你说什么？！谁是宠物呀！！”

“哎呀！还是一个暴脾气呢。”男孩咧起嘴笑了起来，舌尖在嘴唇上轻轻舔过，这样的动作由一个小孩子做出来透着几分瘆人，男孩说笑间，手里的餐刀就已经飞了出去。

斯库瓦罗虽然不明白发生了什么，但他也不是吃素的，左手轻轻一抬就挡住了飞来的小刀，不仅如此，下一个动作他直接跃出了水面，矫健的尾巴带着新鲜的水气扫到了男孩的面前。

男孩勾了勾唇角，抬手迎击，指缝间藏着的小刀泛起冷光反射进斯库瓦罗的眼睛里。

斯库瓦罗却毫不躲闪，只见他尾巴上的鳞片重重擦过男孩的手，别说受一点伤了，坚硬的鳞片甚至直接打掉了男孩手里的武器，若不是男孩躲的及时，恐怕手指也不能保全。

斯库瓦罗没有给敌人喘息的时间，左手一挥，剑刃就抵在了男孩的脖间。

“斯库瓦罗……哎呀！你们怎么打起来了！”鲁斯利亚拿着一份文件进来似乎有什么事要对斯库瓦罗说，却被眼前的景象吓了一跳，赶忙拉开斯库瓦罗的剑，站在中间介绍道，“这位是我们刚刚招进来的部员，叫贝尔，是南部大陆的一个王子。”

见斯库瓦罗收回来武器，他松了口气，又转向贝尔，道：“这位人鱼名叫斯库瓦罗，是上次出海跟我们一起回来的，现在是瓦利安的部员。”

“部员？不是宠物吗？”贝尔歪了歪头，疑惑地问道。

鲁斯利亚看斯库瓦罗又要发飙，赶忙道：“我正要说这个事，听列维说下次出海的东西已经准备的差不多了，估计这几天就要走。因为目前的人鱼大部分都是宠物，不太方便，我给你办了一个瓦利安部员的身份，正要问你要不要跟我们一起出去。”说着鲁斯利亚扬了扬手里的文件。

斯库瓦罗拿来文件翻看，他最近正在学习彭格列的文字，虽然不能全部看懂，但也大概明白这就是自己的身份证明了，他把文件扔回鲁斯利亚的怀里，道：“Voi！当然要去。”

“那你自己去给Boss说，我看列维的人员名单上可没有你。”鲁斯利亚可不想触自家Boss的霉头，这件事就还是由斯库瓦罗自己说吧。

斯库瓦罗才不知道鲁斯利亚在怕什么，任由鲁斯利亚推来了轮椅，又把他推到了Xanxus面前。

“Voi！Xanxus，你们下次出海我也要去。”他看着Xanxus刚睡醒的臭脸自然而然地说道。

鲁斯利亚注意到Xanxus皱了皱眉头就果断抛弃了队友，自己一个人先溜了。

Xanxus瞟了一眼在自己床前的人鱼，又眯起了眼睛，道：“你到底想干嘛？”

“我想帮你。”

“帮？”这个字好像让Xanxus非常不适应，他坐了起来，身上浮现出一道道深色的痕迹，眼睛死死地盯着斯库瓦罗，道，“就凭你？你能帮我什么？”

斯库瓦罗不仅没有被眼前Xanxus的气势吓到，反而眼睛亮晶晶地直视着Xanxus的瞳孔，问：“你在生什么气呢？”

这个问题彻底触怒了Xanxus，他手掌一下变厚，指甲变得尖锐起来，小臂和手背的毛孔里生出白色的毛发，他抓住了斯库瓦罗纤细的脖颈，掌心的温度陡然升高，手指渐渐收拢。

斯库瓦罗生长在海洋里，他的身体早就适应了海洋冰冷的温度，现在的Xanxus让他有种被灼伤的感觉，但他不害怕，他的右手捏紧了轮椅的扶手，用尽浑身的力气从被禁锢的嗓子里一字一句地说道：“我想要追随你的愤怒。”

愤怒？这还是第一次有人对自己满腔的怒火抱有褒扬的态度呢，甚至说出想要追随的话来，Xanxus不知为何想起来自己第一次见到所谓的父亲时，那个老头露出的笑容来…………

恶心！……这个家伙也没什么区别……

这样想着的Xanxus却不知为何卸下了手上的力气，他的手臂慢慢恢复成正常人类手臂的样子，往后一靠，任由自己滑倒柔软的床垫之中。即便他已经闭上了眼睛，但还是能清晰的感觉到身边的视线，那家伙似乎是知道了自己的不信任，眼神热的吓人。

沉默了一下，斯库瓦罗听到Xanxus的声音：“哼，随便你吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

斯库瓦罗兴冲冲地找列威加上了自己的名字，鲁斯利亚拉着他给他介绍新来的队员们。孰料还没等到出海的日子，就先迎来了其他的客人。

“我是加百罗涅的迪诺，请问Xanxus在吗？”门外传来了一个青涩又带着一点踌躇的声音。

守卫看到是彭格列的人便一边放了行，一边派了一个人去通报。

迪诺一进来先看到的就是坐在轮椅上练剑的斯库瓦罗，他的目光被眼前漂亮矫健的大尾巴吸引了，便下意识的以为是谁家饲养的人鱼。尾巴上银色的鳞片在太阳下闪着光，鱼尾的部分有着近乎透明的质感，折射出五彩的颜色。

迪诺从来没有这样近距离观察过人鱼，一时感叹道：“好漂亮啊！”

此时斯库瓦罗也在打量着眼前的客人，听到“漂亮”这样的形容词，并没有让他高兴，反而戳中了他的易怒的神经，他挥起剑来，大喊道：“Voi！！！你这个混蛋说谁漂亮呢？！！！！看我把你切成碎片！！！”

迪诺从未见过会说话的人鱼，据人鱼的主人们说人鱼的歌声只能在海洋里才能听到，上了岸他们也就和哑巴无异了，眼前的这条人鱼不仅会说话，还如此厉害，吓得迪诺往后一退，差点被绊倒在地。

斯库瓦罗看到迪诺被吓成这个样子，颇为不屑，“切”了一声，又道：“你这个家伙是哪来的，怎么胆子这么小！”

“我，我是加百罗涅的迪诺……”迪诺又往后退了几步，离斯库瓦罗更远了一点，才稍稍放松下来，小声念叨道：

“这是什么情况呀……谁家的人鱼会这么暴躁啊！”

“你对我家的人鱼有什么意见吗？”

屋子里传来了一个低沉的声音，迪诺和斯库瓦罗同时一怔，看着Xanxus从屋檐的阴影处一步步走了出来，最终在斯库瓦罗身边站定。

“Voi！混蛋Boss，这家伙很可疑呀。”斯库瓦罗对着Xanxus说道，在鲁斯利亚苦口婆心的劝告之下，他已经知道了Xanxus是自己的顶头上司，很多事情都需要他的批准，现在他就只等着自家Boss一声令下，就可以去解决面前的那个垃圾了。

“Xanxus！我不是可疑人士！我是加百罗涅的迪诺，我们之前家族的聚会上见过的！Reborn让我来找你的！”迪诺也有点着急了，赶忙解释道，心中暗骂Reborn让自己做的事情果真没有一样是容易的。

Xanxus看起来并不太想回忆自己是否曾经见过迪诺，只是道：“Reborn……什么事？”

“是这样的，Reborn让我来送一个人，这位是玛蒙。”说着迪诺向后看去，众人这才发现在一旁的阴影处一直站着一个人，他个子不高，大大的斗篷遮住了小腿以上的部分，看不出男女，头上还戴着斗篷巨大的帽子，帽檐直接遮住了眼睛，只露出两颊的倒三角刺青和一个小小的下巴。

迪诺走到玛蒙身边，道：“玛蒙是目前世界上最优秀的幻术师之一，同时也掌握一些巫术，Reborn知道瓦利安最近很缺人手，便让我带他过来，想推荐他进入瓦利安帮忙。”

见Xanxus他们不为所动的样子，迪诺又想到来时Reborn的“嘱咐”，心中一阵焦急，又道：“玛蒙的巫术可以探测到很多东西，有他在迪尔的事件应该可以减少很多难度，而他和Reborn的要求只有一同参加这次出海行动，并且在行动中给他一定的自由就好。”

听到迪尔的名字，Xanxus终于给出了一点反应，他扬了扬下巴，道：“迪尔的事，现在就查，我只看结果。”

迪诺转过头来看着玛蒙，玛蒙也明白不露一手看来是没有办法进入瓦利安了，便上前一步，从衣兜里拿出一张手纸来。

大家都好奇地看着眼前的小个子，不知道他这是要做什么。

只见玛蒙对着一张手纸说了什么，然后一道蓝光闪过，纸上面浮现出歪歪扭扭的痕迹，玛蒙看了一眼，说出一个坐标，众人赶忙记下。

正讨论着要几天才能到这个位置的时候，玛蒙又缓缓开口道：

“杀死迪尔的人是——S。”


	7. Chapter 7

“杀死迪尔的人是——S。”

“S？”众人一时没有反应过来这个字母是什么意思，毕竟一个字母代表的涵义太过丰富，大家也不敢妄加分析。

Xanxus这才把目光停在眼前的小不点身上，停了片刻，他道：“先去那个坐标。”

玛蒙提供的位置说远不远，说近也不近，但有了明确目的地的话，出海的准备就更加的精准。队员们效率很高，很快就到了再次出海的日子。

斯库瓦罗一见到大海就像是脱了缰的野马拉也拉不住，一头钻进了大海的深处。瓦利安给他提供的水池是不小，但又哪里比得过大海的宽广呢。

这一次的航行出奇的顺利，一路顺风顺水，没多久就到了预定的位置。

可是……这里除了海水什么也没有呀，关于迪尔的死，大家不是没猜测过是风暴或海中猛兽导致的，可鉴于彭格列首领的坚持，也让众人觉得这人的死因有了蹊跷。但是到达玛蒙提供的地方后，别说是陆地了，就连浅海的影子也看不到，大家心里难免嘀咕莫非是玛蒙的占卜出了问题？

玛蒙自然知道大家的想法，主动上前向Xanxus说道：“Boss，请派人下海寻找。”

Xanxus见玛蒙信誓旦旦的样子，微微颔首，算是同意了。

于是队员中原生兽会游泳的人纷纷化为了原型，跳进了海里。

Xanxus则坐在甲板上专门为他准备好的躺椅上，在巨大的遮阳伞下享受着属下递上来的冰饮。

就在Xanxus的忍耐快要到达极限的时候，海面上钻出来一个银色的脑袋，一如在瓦利安的城堡里那样，这个家伙一出水面，就睁着他亮晶晶的眸子投向自己。

“Xanxus！Boss！你猜我发现了什么！”斯库瓦罗翻身一跃就坐到了甲板的栏杆处，见Xanxus并不打算猜测，也不觉得扫兴，自顾自兴奋地回答道，“我发现了一个基地！”

这个说法引来了众人的关注，早就无所事事地贝尔凑过来，道：“基地？王子要下去看看。”说着贝尔就要换上潜水的装备。

“切，我当然要先让Boss去看了！”斯库瓦罗不屑的看了一眼贝尔的装备，又转过来看着自家Boss骄傲地扬了扬下巴，道：“我有办法让Boss直接下水，不用靠那些垃圾！”

Xanxus本就等得不耐烦了，听说可以不用那些麻烦的潜水工具就进入深海，他也不是不愿意，再加上某个盯着自己的眼神太过灼热，他站起身走到了甲板边上。

斯库瓦罗看着走向自己的Xanxus扬起了嘴角，露出两颗尖尖的虎牙，然后就在众目睽睽之下，将手圈在Xanxus的脖子后，吻住了他的嘴唇。

……

片刻之后，Xanxus感觉到柔软的唇舌从自己的口腔里退出，舌尖似乎还有若即若离的气息，还没反应过来，他就被向后倒去的斯库瓦罗拽进了海里。

海水猛地涌了上来，但鼻腔里却没有溺水的感觉，这是一种很神奇的体验，像是在什么胶体里，柔软的水流划过自己的皮肤，让他想起刚刚唇上附着的触感，在大海里看着一尾人鱼牵着自己的手向海洋深处游去，Xanxus没有听过童话，但这样的场景似乎撞碎了他脑海深处那幼小时贫民窟破烂房间里昏黄的灯光。

属下们惊吓回魂后赶忙凑到两人掉下去的地方看，那里只剩下了一件Boss的外套飘在已经平静的海面上了。

海洋里的时间和外面是同步的吗？Xanxus不知道，他只是不知不觉间就被带到了一个庞然大物的跟前，难怪斯库瓦罗说这是一个基地。

谁能想到在这深海中会悬浮着这样一个钢铁打造的东西，斯库瓦罗带着Xanxus绕着这家伙游了一圈，奇怪的事情很多，比如这个东西是干什么用的？门在哪里？和剑帝迪尔的死有关吗？为什么他能飘在海洋的正中间呢？……

Xanxus看着斯库瓦罗绕着它敲敲打打，突然不知道在碰到哪里的时候，两人面前的铁疙瘩动了，一扇门缓缓向两侧打开，诡异的是居然没有海水涌入，斯库瓦罗和Xanxus都不是胆小之人，尽管里面是一片未知，但来这一趟总要有所斩获，两人没有看对方一眼，却不约而同地进入了这个基地当中。

两人刚刚进去就听到身后门关的声音，斯库瓦罗猛地转过身来，好像在尚未关紧的门缝中看见了玛蒙的身影，但他终究是慢了一步，在门完全关上后才抵达了终点。

身后的门已经完全关上，斯库瓦罗试了试打不开门，两个人淡定地打量起眼下的处境，这是一个不算短的长廊，中间是海水，两边靠墙的是走道，看起来到像是一个长长的游泳池。

斯库瓦罗快速游到长廊的那头，那边也是一个门，他推了推、又拉了拉，打不开。

他又挥起手中的剑砍了过去，谁料这平日里削铁如泥的宝剑竟不能在那门上留下一点痕迹，难道是要被关到这里了吗？斯库瓦罗只好像刚才那样一处处敲打，看有没有什么机关能帮他们离开这个地方。

Xanxus看着忙碌的斯库瓦罗，两个人谁都没有注意到房间的顶部一侧的几个通风口悄悄释放出了不一样的气体……


	8. Chapter 8

Xanxus看着忙碌的斯库瓦罗，两个人谁都没有注意到房间的顶部一侧的几个通风口悄悄释放出了不一样的气体……

斯库瓦罗背对着Xanxus在那个门口晃荡，慢慢的开始觉得有点喘不上气来，身体里有一股热意在钻来钻去，他转过身来问Xanxus：“Voi！Boss，你有没有觉得有些不对劲？”

不用等Xanxus回答，斯库瓦罗就确认这个地方绝对有古怪，因为Xanxus眼睛赤红，身体上浮现出了深色的伤痕。湿透了的白色衬衫紧紧贴在身上，薄薄的布料透出里面的肤色，他原本就发达的肌肉鼓动着撑开了胸前的纽扣。

斯库瓦罗被Xanxus释放出来的威压吓了一下，但他从来不知道什么叫怕，心中有点担心，游到了Xanxus面前，问：“Boss，你没事吧？”

如果斯库瓦罗没有从小生长在海洋里，那么他一定知道这种刺激的气体是什么，而现在他不仅不明白Xanxus为什么会这样，更不知道自己现在裸漏出来的皮肤泛着异样的潮红，两颊像是海洋上的晚霞，眼睛被热气蒸的泛着水光的场景是何等诱人。

Xanxus看着游向自己的小人鱼，呼气又急促了几分，他已经听不清这个家伙一张一合的嘴巴里说出的语言了，只能在看到那粉色的唇瓣时想起下午刚刚经历的触感。  
终于，他忍不住了，也无需再忍——

Xanxus一下把斯库瓦罗拽到边沿的岸上，压着他狠狠地咬住了还在张合的嘴唇，把聒噪的话语全部吞入腹中，情动的Xanxus有些控制不住自己的状态，狮虎兽原生兽的本型稍稍显露出来，他尖利的牙齿咬破了斯库瓦罗的唇舌，不过斯库瓦罗也不例外，人鱼的牙齿也不遑多让，很快两个人的口腔里就混进了浓烈的血腥味。  
此刻，血液是最好的润滑剂，腥甜的气息混着稍微的疼痛更是刺激两个人的神经。

Xanxus粗鲁地撕开斯库瓦罗身上单薄的衬衣，看着身下的躯体带着一丝少年的青涩，但又已经显现出一部分青年漂亮的线条，仅仅是轻轻一窥，便能想象出这具身体未来会是如何诱人。现在介于两者之间的斯库瓦罗就像是树上还未成熟的禁果，在药剂和情欲的催促下迅速成长，而Xanxus就是潜伏在苹果旁的巨兽，只待时机成熟，便将其一口吞下。

Xanxus在斯库瓦罗的脖颈间、锁骨上留下密密麻麻的齿印，他炙热的呼气喷洒在斯库瓦罗的身上，染红了一片滑嫩的肌肤。

斯库瓦罗扭动着巨大的尾巴，坚硬的鳞片划破了Xanxus的裤子后又悄悄合上，Xanxus甚至都没有注意到，在斯库瓦罗肚脐的下方，尾巴的前端，那里的鳞片悄然打开，露出了藏在里面的粉色秘密。

随着鳞片打开，柔软的内里探出性器，人鱼的性器并不小，但通体光滑的粉色透着一种少年的青涩感。Xanxus的家伙也从被划破的裤子中弹出，和斯库瓦罗的弹在了一处，有着鲜明的对比，他的性器同样巨大，表面有着不规则的凸点，这是猫科动物原生兽带下来的特征。

他亲吻着斯库瓦罗胸膛，看着他难耐的用手圈住自己的下体上下滑动，然后猛地摆动腰部，撞进他的手掌心中。

两人性器突然挤在一起，彼此的炙热感染到了对方，让两人的呼吸都加重了不少，Xanxus接下来大力地抽送着，斯库瓦罗的手握着两人的敏感之处，感受Xanxus性器上的凸点一次次与自己摩擦，他摆动着腰部，尾巴在水池边沿上打出水花。向后仰着头，脖子拉出漂亮的弧线，眼睛里的湿气化作了实实在在的泪珠，从眼角流下，在落到地上的那一刻变作流光溢彩的珍珠。

房间上方的通风口还在运作着，似乎释放的气体已经变化，但房间里的两个人完全不在意这些，在两个人的交叠中，Xanxus突然加快了速度，他喉咙里发出一阵阵呼噜声，终于在一次低吼中，冒出了粗壮的尾巴和圆圆的耳朵。

在尾巴和耳朵冒出来的那一瞬，两个人一同在斯库瓦罗的手里攀上了愉悦的顶峰。

刚刚催情的气体似乎还没有完全消散，Xanxus仅仅是停留了一下，就赤红着眼睛继续化形，他隆起的肌肉撑破了在身上半挂不挂的衬衫和破烂不堪的裤子，四肢越来越粗壮，手掌脚掌上生出白色的毛发，掌心长出厚厚的肉垫，不过是一瞬，一头巨大的白色狮虎兽就出现在了眼前，在他白色的毛发上长着黑色的斑纹，那是他“杂种”的象征。

而在这一刻，他的性器也变得更为粗长，上面的凸点全部变成了倒刺，似乎刺痛了斯库瓦罗的手心。Xanxus用尾巴圈住斯库瓦罗的腰侧，用硬挺的性器撞击鳞片下开合的小缝。然而，就在这时——

一道光芒在斯库瓦罗身上闪过，Xanxus看见斯库瓦罗蜷起身子，似是痛苦的皱起眉毛，紧紧咬着牙关。

突如其来的变故让Xanxus清醒了一瞬，然后，然就看着斯库瓦罗那一条漂亮的银色尾巴在臂弯中渐渐模糊，化作两条修长的人腿，与此同时，斯库瓦罗的银白色的头发迅速长长，原来只是将将过耳，现在已经是长发及腰，他身体的骨骼肌肉快速地成长着，青年的力量迅速盖过少年的稚嫩，转眼间，他就长成了最成熟的样子。

这一刻，Xanxus的果实终于成熟了。

崭新的斯库瓦罗彻底击溃了Xanxus好不容易建立起来的防线，他向前一步，把斯库瓦罗完全笼罩在自己庞大的身躯下，想要彻底享用眼前的盛宴。

就在他刚刚低下头想要给眼前的人打上属于自己的味道时，早就积压在房间的另一种气体发挥了作用——直接把陷入情欲的两人打进了沉沉的梦中。


	9. Chapter 9

Xanxus醒来的时候仍是兽态，他卷着舌头打了个哈欠，发现斯库瓦罗完全被罩在自己浓密的绒毛下，正睡得安详。

斯库瓦罗的脸已经呈现出了青年的形态，这让Xanxus有点陌生，但又觉得无比熟悉，青年额前的发梢随着呼吸的频率在Xanxus身上有一下没一下的撩拨，让他想去舔吻身下人的唇角。

短暂的空当后，他的意识完全清醒，心中燃起被算计的怒火，Xanxus尾巴高高翘起，身上的毛炸了起来，他瞪着血红的双眼，想看看是哪个垃圾这么大的胆子，胆敢给他下药。可是抬起头，这里除了他们两个人弄出来的狼藉外，什么都没有变……

不对！

那扇门开了！

Xanxus发现斯库瓦罗一直在努力打开的那扇通往基地内部的门大开着，从这里可以窥见里面诡异的安静，心中难免犹疑，不管基地里面是什么，总好过被困在这个地方，他决定先进去看看。走了两步，Xanxus突然回头看了一眼还在沉睡的斯库瓦罗，可能是生活在海洋里从未接触过类似的化学气体，这些东西对他尤为见效，到现在仍没有醒来的迹象。

Xanxus用厚厚的爪子一掌拍在斯库瓦罗俊俏的脸上，不知为何在要碰到小人鱼的那一刻他收起了指甲，掌心的肉垫打在斯库瓦罗的脸颊，虽是不疼，但却给他染上了一层绯色。Xanxus的心跳乱了一下，不爽地低吼了一声，用毛绒绒的尾巴卷起地上的人扔到了自己背上，走进了那扇门中。

这扇门通向一个长廊，Xanxus一进来身后的门便自动关上了，似乎是早知如此，他甚至没有回头，而是警惕地打量着眼前，走廊两侧各有两个房间。化为原生兽的形态让他身上野兽那部分的能力大增，敏锐的听力告诉他只有走廊尽头左边的那个房间里有生物，而且他感觉不到任何杀意。

这种场面Xanxus有充分的自信可以控制，想必那个房间里的渣滓知道怎么出去，正准备去痛扁他们一顿以解心头之气的时候，背上传来了一声细小的呻吟。

斯库瓦罗揉了揉眼睛，感觉自己躺在一张热烘烘的大毛毯上，这毛发不如鲁斯利亚给他擦水的那条柔软，根根直立扎在他的皮肤上，他不舒服地哼了两声，翻了个身，却“砰”的一声，直接翻到了地上，掉下去的时候他本能地抓了一下身下的毯子，但还是没有止住掉下去的趋势。

斯库瓦罗直直的摔在了Xanxus的身边，刚醒来还没搞清楚状况的他又狠狠地摔了一下，一抬头就看见怒瞪着自己的狮虎兽，猛烈的威压让他陡然清醒，野兽的本能让他直接进入防御模式，他的指甲变得锋利无比，放在胸前准备进攻。

这一伸手不要紧，他这才看清了手心里一小撮白色的毛，再看看眼前白色的狮虎兽，斯库瓦罗好像知道自己刚才身下的大毛毯是什么了，而且他好像还知道了眼前的家伙为什么这么生气。

心中莫名觉得有点理亏的斯库瓦罗吞咽了下口水，尴尬的把那白色的毛发放在了狮虎兽的背上，见它要掉下来，还伸手拍了拍。

但这狮虎兽似乎更生气了，斯库瓦罗正要说什么却发现眼前这个大家伙怎么这么眼熟，那生起气来的样子和威压都指向了某个不可一世的人选，最终他吞下了还未说出口的道歉，小心翼翼的问道：“Xan……Xus？”

回应他的是一声巨大的吼声，斯库瓦罗虽然还有很多不明白的事，但看着眼前挥过来的巨掌，他习惯性地用长着坚硬鳞片的尾巴抵挡，这一翘尾巴才发现，咦？尾巴呢？！

老子的尾巴哪去了？！

斯库瓦罗瞪大了眼睛，看着眼前的高高翘起的雪白的腿，完全忘记了自己本来防御的目的，Xanxus的力气不容小觑，他那一掌正好落在了斯库瓦罗抬起的大腿上，可怜的人鱼被这么一推，直接借力向后翻了几个跟头，摔进了后面的房间里。

两个人谁都没想着这个门居然是虚掩着，Xanxus虽然知道房间里没人，但没人并不代表没有危险，他被这个拖油瓶的垃圾气个半死，只好改变计划跟进了这个屋子。

走进屋子一看，这里竟非常具有人居气息，不算大的房间可谓是麻雀虽小，五脏俱全。卧室和一个小的卫生间还有一个半开放式的厨房。进来后他用尾巴把门甩上，嗅了嗅确定没有危险后才化回了人形。

这下两个人又一次赤裸相对了，狭小的房间和突然安静的空气，之前在外面发生的事浮现在了两个人的脑海里，Xanxus的呼吸变重了。

斯库瓦罗别过眼睛挠了挠脸颊，这才发现自己的头发好像也长长了，太多诡异的事情挤掉了脑海里旖旎的思绪，他匆匆忙忙地问道：“voi！Boss，我这是怎么回事？！”

这一声吼让Xanxus又想起刚刚被拔毛的事情再加上现在的处境，气不打一处来，坐在了一旁的椅子上道：“你难道是第一次化形吗？”

“化形？”斯库瓦罗歪了歪脑袋，又突然想起鲁斯利亚之前给自己说的每个人出生的时候并不是人形，他们是动物的形态，这种动物也就被称为原生兽，在原生兽到达两岁的时候，他们会经历人生的第一次化形，这也将成为他们第一次经历残酷的淘汰。品种越是优秀纯正的原生兽就越容易化形，成功的会变成人形，从此获得更强大智慧和力量。那么反过来说，化形失败的则会随着时间的流逝，在一两年内彻底沦为动物。两岁的孩子通常不会有太强的意志力，也就是说这次化形其实就是在根据物种的优劣进行淘汰和选择。斯库瓦罗从来不知道什么化形的事，鲁斯利亚只道是两岁的记忆过于遥远，可能已经被掩盖在他脑海深处了吧。

“我没有化过形呀？不是两岁的时候化形吗？”斯库瓦罗想着问出了自己的疑惑。

Xanxus皱起了眉，仔细回忆斯库瓦罗当时的情形，疼痛和成长并存，确实像是第一次化形，可是为什么是这个时候呢？难道是那些化学气体导致的？

虽然想不明白斯库瓦罗的化形到底出了什么问题，但Xanxus敢肯定如果这具光滑赤裸的身体再在眼前晃悠，自己不知道会做出什么事来，想想自己之前从来不会受到这种垃圾的诱惑，现在肯定是因为刚刚那种催情的气体还没有完全消散导致的。

“去找件衣服穿！”Xanxus没好气地看了一眼旁边的衣柜。斯库瓦罗早就习惯了“裸奔”，但Boss的命令也不能不听，只好去衣柜找衣服，他撑起身子刚刚迈出左脚，就又摔在了地上。

这个垃圾！竟然不会走路！Xanxus看着眼前的闹剧，只觉得青筋快要爆了，他起身用脚把斯库瓦罗踢到一边，自己从衣柜里翻出一件T恤和短裤扔到了他身上，然后又给自己找了件看起来稍微大一点的衣服。

这个房间的住户应该不太健壮，斯库瓦罗穿上那套衣服勉强还算合适，Xanxus就很不舒服了，最终他只能找了个宽松的外套罩在外面，底下又穿了一件看起来最大的裤子才算合适了一点。


	10. Chapter 10

不会走路的斯库瓦罗对于Xanxus来说只是拖后腿的垃圾，现在两个人的处境并不安全，索性这个屋子看起来没什么危险，Xanxus留下一句“自己在这里学走路”后，就转身离开了。

从在大海上的第一次遇见开始，斯库瓦罗就一直看着Xanxus的背影，他习惯了追随在这个人的身后，刚开始可能是对于强者的倾慕，现在这份感情变得更加复杂。但有一点斯库瓦罗十分明白，自己不想被抛弃，Xanxus不愿意等待，那么他就要努力追上他的脚步。

因此斯库瓦罗一点也不愿成为拖后腿的存在，他没说话，默默看着Xanxus离开，抿了抿唇再一次扶着墙站了起来，他要用最快的速度学会走路。

走路其实并不是一件困难的事，斯库瓦罗只是不适应他的双腿罢了。他的双腿笔直修长，上面附着着矫健的肌肉，一如他银色的大尾巴那样漂亮。

他仔细回想着在瓦利安的时间，大家是如何走路的，然后果断迈出脚步，待脚底完整地贴在地面上后，他又迈出了第二步。这样走了几步之后，他松开了扶着墙壁的手，刚开始还有点摇晃，但没几分钟斯库瓦罗就掌握了怎么走路的诀窍。他喜上眉梢，恨不得马上跑出去帮Xanxus的忙，想着斯库瓦罗就加快了迈步的频率，但是刚刚学会走路的他还不太能适应这样的速度，一个平衡没有掌握好，就向前扑去。

本以为自己会摔个大马趴的斯库瓦罗没想到Xanxus正好推门进来，一下扑进他的怀里。

Xanxus下意识地接住怀里的东西，仔细一看是斯库瓦罗，不过这里也的确没有别人了。斯库瓦罗在自己怀里挣扎着要站起来，Xanxus感受到手下腰部散发出来的温暖气息，斯库瓦罗的发丝划过自己手臂上的肌肉，脸颊撞在自己胸前，柔软的唇部似有似无地蹭过外套下的皮肤。

Xanxus刹那间感觉自己怀里的不是一只人鱼，而是一个火炉，他已经分不清到底是斯库瓦罗的温度还是自己的温度，只觉得胸腔有一股火焰在燃烧，他非常明白这不是愤怒，是欲望。

然而，欲望恰似最好的燃料，让他心中的怒意更大。

Xanxus总是在生气，他的身体里永远盛放着不熄的怒火。他带着不纯的血统从最肮脏的地方走出来，却不还是把这群所谓的天之骄子踩在脚下，他看不惯很多东西，觉得眼前一切不过全是垃圾，也只有撕碎这些渣滓时才能让他心中稍有些快意。

但是斯库瓦罗不一样，这个家伙明明不过也只是一只垃圾鲛人罢了，却一而再地挑起他的情欲，这种感觉让Xanxus觉得自己和眼前的垃圾是同类，见惯了贫民窟里那些色鬼充满欲色浑浊的双眼，干扁的面孔上全是让人作呕的神情，虚浮的脚步盛不住他们空洞的灵魂，他们和那些没有化形的动物没什么区别，甚至比它们还不如。Xanxus不愿承认自己拥有和这些垃圾一样的欲望，但却控制不住自己在触摸这条人鱼时的心跳。这种矛盾让Xanxus愤怒无比，他心中有着无限的嗜血念头，掌心的血管鼓动着想要杀掉怀中的人……

“Xanxus！你怎么回来了？对了，我学会走路了！”

斯库瓦罗的话打断了Xaxnsu的思绪，他微微一低头，撞进眼里的是小人鱼兴奋信任的眼神。斯库瓦罗因为太过高兴，翘起的眉梢都降了下来，他情不自禁地抓着xanxus的双手，想要和他分享自己的喜悦。

“怦！怦！”

心跳又变快了，Xanxus怒火席卷着跃动的心脏，猛地把斯库瓦罗推开，他不去看摔在地上的人惊愕的眼神，只道：“垃圾鲛，会走路就跟上来。”

斯库瓦罗听到Xanxus的话，只觉得受到了认可，刚刚的被推开的惊讶与不快被一扫而光，他一个翻身从地上爬起来，跟在了Xanxus的身后。

走出这个房间，斯库瓦罗发现，四个屋子已经被打开了三个，这个屋子对面的两扇门都被打开了，他好奇地在门口处探头张望，见Xanxus没有说话，就直接进去了。

和这个卧室正对面的房间看起来是一个工作间，里面有一些实验工具和几台电脑，但看起来只有一个人活动的痕迹，想必这个人是在这里作实验和工作了。没空看电脑上的文件，斯库瓦罗先去看了另一间屋子，在这个工作室的隔壁，里面很黑，空荡荡的放着七个圆柱形的器皿，看起来能装下一个人，里面装着不知是什么的液体，液体中飘着乱七八糟的电线一样的东西。

斯库瓦罗看着眼前的场景想起了鲁斯利亚曾经带自己去看他的藏品，诺大的一个仓库里整齐的摆放着被打好分的标本，一面墙上全是这样被福尔马林泡着的尸体。

在这边逛了一圈没什么收获的他又去看那扇没打开的门，斯库瓦罗推了推，门被锁的死死的，他想尝试暴力开门，却没什么用。盯着门上不大的锁眼看了半天，斯库瓦罗还是决定先去找找钥匙吧。

于是他又回到了最初的工作室，Xanxus已经打开了那几台电脑，斯库瓦罗凑了上去，电脑里的东西非常干净，赫然放着两个文件夹，分别被命名为“彩虹之子计划”和“小美人鱼计划”。

可能是因为斯库瓦罗鲛人身份的原因吧，两个人先打开了“小美人鱼计划”，里面放着一系列的文档和报告，Xanxus试着打开，但是需要密码。他烦躁地砸了咂嘴，这种被压制的感觉让他十分不愉快，再加上斯库瓦罗毛茸茸的脑袋在他脖颈间蹭来蹭去，更让他心烦意乱，他怒吼一声，让斯库瓦罗去看另一台电脑。感觉背后的空气一凉，Xanxus心里的火气才散了一些，但随之又涌上一股不舒服，这家伙怎么说走就走。

Xanxus狠狠甩了甩头，把这些胡思乱想甩在了脑后，打开了彩虹之子的那个文件夹，里面却空空如也。

他仔细的回想了进入这个基地后的一系列事情，发现这个基地的主人似乎离开的很匆忙，以至于整个基地里都是他生活的痕迹，但唯独这个计划的内容被全部抹去了，难道是这个计划出了什么问题吗？或者就是出了什么状况这个人必须离开，但这个计划重要到他必须随身携带或者阅后即焚的地步。

Xanxsu在脑海里推理着，就听到斯库瓦罗的声音：

“Voi!找到了！这个基地的主人叫尾道！”


	11. Chapter 11

“尾道？那是谁？”Xanxsu想着转了转身下的椅子，看向斯库瓦罗的那台电脑。

比起Xanxus这台，斯库瓦罗的那个电脑更像是私人使用的，他在里面找到了基地主人的转账记录。尾道的开销非常简单，除了基地的日常维护和基础生活外，就全部是两项实验计划，其中彩虹之子计划更是占了四分之三还多。而这些经费的来源就更简单了，其中一大半来自一个叫川平的人，剩下的一小部分来自一个叫迪尔的人。

“迪尔？”Xanxus听到这个名字皱了一下眉，凑近仔细看了一下迪尔的全名，道：“迪尔是瓦利安之前的首领。”

Xanxus不清楚迪尔怎么会和这个基地扯在一起，难道这个基地后面有彭格列的手笔？还是说这才是老头让自己查迪尔死因的原因？

Xanxus嫌弃斯库瓦罗笨手笨脚把他赶到一边，自己则继续翻看这台电脑里的东西，希望可以得到一些关于小美人鱼计划密码的线索还有彩虹之子计划的情况。

斯库瓦罗委屈地撇了撇嘴，奈何他确实不太熟悉电脑这种东西，只好乖乖让出来了位置。他翻了翻另两台电脑，一台是空的，一台用于控制整个基地，比如大门开合的程序，何时释放气体以及基地的监控。斯库瓦罗打开了监控，只有门口和另两个实验室的视频，他看到视频里自己是如何和Xanxus交缠在一起的，顿时满脸通红，慌乱关了这个视频去翻看其他的监控。

那个已经打开的实验室的监控被破坏了，连之前的内容也被删的干干净净，门口的也不例外，但所幸锁着的那间屋子还可以看，斯库瓦罗点开了那个屋子的摄像头，那个屋子里黑乎乎的一片，监控视频里并不能完全看清，斯库瓦罗不自觉地凑近了屏幕，只见那屋子里不知是什么东西突然抬起头来，黑色的空气里，一双蓝绿色的眼睛带着凶狠的杀意直接撞入斯库瓦罗眼里，他竟猛然觉得这个家伙是看得见自己的。

手一瞬间进入备战状态，斯库瓦罗又突然想到这不过是个监控罢了，深呼吸了一次，他仔细的看着屋子里的东西，那个房间并不大，里面好像有一个蓄水池，在池子里拥挤着摆放着硕大的铁笼子，每一个笼子都是独立的放在水池中，里面似乎还有生物。

他拉近了镜头，去看那些被关着的东西，刚刚那个抬头的家伙好像只清醒了那么一下，就又陷入沉睡，斯库瓦罗心中不知为何涌上一股不安，他脑海里有一个声音不停的在催促他打开那扇门。

他看不清水池里到底是什么，抬头看了一眼还在看电脑的Xanxus，斯库瓦罗决定还是自己找一下那个房间的钥匙，他转身在后面的柜子里东翻西找，功夫不负有心人，竟还真被他找到一串钥匙。

因为不知道这些钥匙到底能不能打开那扇门，他决定等确认了再与Xanxus说，就自己一个人兴冲冲地跑出去开门了。

孰料钥匙是可以插进去，却怎么也转不动，难道这些钥匙都不是对的吗？斯库瓦罗暴脾气上来了，又是对着那门一阵狂轰滥炸，看着丝毫没有损伤的门，他叹了口气，只好先回去了。

走到门口，他听到屋里似乎有说话的声音，可是明明只有Xanxus一人在屋里，他担心有危险，背靠在屋门旁，悄悄打开了一条门缝，往里面瞄去。

原来是Xanxus面前的电脑生正在播放视频，斯库瓦罗顿时松了一口气，正要推门进去，他听到视频里传来了慈祥但严肃的声音：

“我不知道你是如可得知Xanxus不是我亲生儿子的，但我只能说你的威胁并不奏效，我从未想传位给Xanxus，就算你把这个消息放出去，我也不会答应你的这个计划的。”

斯库瓦罗被这简单的一句话里包含的信息量惊住了，他上岸的时间不长，但却也非常清楚Xanxus在彭格列的做派，大家表面上都说他是瓦里安的首领，但心里谁不清楚这位是彭格列九世的唯一儿子，将来可能就是坐在那个王座上的第十代。就连他的名字里都有两个“X”，可见长辈们对他的未来早就有了安排。

大家忌惮Xanxus，除了他可怕的实力外，也有很大的一部分这个原因，而现在却突然告诉他，Xanxus不是九代的亲生儿子，也根本不会继承那个位置？！这种说法下，Xanxus应如何自处，他的一切不都成了笑话了吗？斯库瓦罗满脑子都是Xanxus听到这个消息后的反应，他强压下心中的震惊，看向Xanxus。

Xanxus没想到会在这台电脑里翻到自己父亲的视频，他此时脸色铁青，身上的深色伤痕因为情绪激动浮现了出来，手里的鼠标已经被捏碎，他没有办法控制那个视频停止，只能听到里面那个自称是他父亲的人一句句说出可怕的真相。

Xanxus是一个“杂种”，这是他早就知道的，在他第一次化形的时候，他还不知道“杂种”的意思，却已经感受到了身体里混沌的血液。母亲并不指望他这种不纯的血统能化形成功，把他扔在床上，就离开了阴冷的屋子。

Xanxus的生日是十月十日，屋外的秋风飒爽，微微的凉风吹的人正舒服，屋里却冷的可怕，长年不见阳光的房间里带着湿冷的潮气，墙角处甚至还爬上了青苔，灰色的墙壁上有不均匀的的深色斑痕，屋里摆放着几张破旧的桌椅和一张硬板床，床上耷拉着脏的看不出颜色的薄被，然而这被子就是床中间那个小兽唯一的热量来源。

被子中间蜷着一个小小的狮虎兽，似乎是营养不良的原因，他看起来出奇的小，身上白色的毛发也不似别家宝宝的油亮，稀疏的趴在他瘦的突出来的骨头上。

这一天是Xanxus两岁的生日，这时他还不叫“Xanxus”，他没有名字，他是不被期待的孩子，不纯的血统让他很难化形成功，因此母亲甚至觉得没有必要为他起名。

他不知道什么叫做化形，他只是觉得很冷很痛，他紧紧地蜷在被子里，希望能减缓一些寒意和疼痛，但没有什么用，他还是痛的，连骨髓都在痛。

他痛到睁不开眼睛，但睁开眼睛也不过是空荡荡的屋子；

他痛到叫不出声音，但叫出声音也只有自己的回音；

他痛到在床上打滚，然后从没有护栏的床板上直直摔下，痛到打颤的四肢让他没有力气站起来，只能一次又一次摔在冰凉的地面上。

合不严的门板里透出几丝屋外的阳光，他蠕动着，企图离那暖阳更近一点，短短几步的距离在他眼里却有万米那么长，他的舌尖被刚长出来还不尖利的牙齿咬出鲜血，白色的皮毛沾上了地上的泥灰，而皮毛底下全是刚刚的摔伤和桌椅板凳不慎的划痕。

他不知道自己为什么会这么痛，他只是挣扎着想见见屋外的太阳……

终于，他爬到了门口，阳光并不暖和，看起来的温度像一场漂亮的谎言，让他刚刚的挣扎变得可笑，他心中涌动着自己都不知道的恨意和怒火，鲸吞蚕食着身体的疼痛。

这时，他的身体发生了巨大的变化，他四肢被拉长，身体变短，身上白色的毛发尽数褪去，刚刚的伤痕在他蜜色的皮肤上留下不均匀的伤痕，一如屋里斑驳的墙面，他头顶的毛发变成黑色的短发，猩红的兽眸变成人类的瞳孔。

屋外路过的人看到门板里的光芒，好奇地多看了两眼，拉开了屋门，看到了这一幕，惊声呼喊道：

“天啊！！这杂种居然化形成功了！！”


	12. Chapter 12

化形成功让Xanxus体能和智力上有了质的飞跃，他的皮肤终于不再显露出骨骼根根分明的痕迹，脸颊上填充了这个年纪应有的婴儿肉感。

那人的惊呼吸引周边的人围了过来，毕竟“杂种化形”可是一件从未听说过的稀罕事呢，尤其是在他们这种肮脏破烂的环境，每一个家庭都无法给婴儿足够的营养。但当大家围住这个幼小的孩子，看着他抬起眼睛，露出里面猩红的眸子时，众人皆是一怔，本能地向后退了两步。

这是刻在骨子里的对猛兽的恐惧，即便明知道对面的不过是一个幼崽，但这些人却不得不承认内心中无法克制的惧意。他们不知道一个“杂种”是如何化形成功的，但他们知道，除非现在就杀了他，否则这个孩子早晚有一日会凌驾于他们之上。

因为这个世界是非常残酷的，虽然也有人凭借自己的努力出人头地，但数量可谓是少之又少，大部分人的一生在他们出生的那一刻就已经被写好了，原生兽的状态就是他们的未来人生的序言。血统越是纯正或是原生兽本身能力越强就能在化形后会以更优秀的素质展现出来，而这种素质会让他们成为整个社会的上层。

而现在——这个猛兽“狮虎兽”化形成功了，围观的人们颤动着嘴唇，却再也念不出“杂种”这两个字来，大家眼神胡乱瞟着他人，在第一个人离开后，纷纷逃也似的离开了这个地方。

Xanxus的母亲回来就看到自己家门口躺着的小家伙，她愣了一下，无视了他对自己伸出来的双手，从旁边绕了过去。回到屋子里，刚想坐下休息一会儿，她才发现屋子里的东西东倒西歪，好像是少了什么一样。

这时她突然想到自己的儿子不见了，奇怪地张望了两眼，又看了一眼屋外太阳已经西斜，天空被染上了昏黄，她揉了揉腿，眼神又化为一片冷色，随意靠在身后的椅背上想丢了就丢了吧，也省了一张嘴吃饭。

屋外阳光渐暗，日落月升，Xanxus因为饥饿和寒冷竟努力站了起来，磕磕绊绊地往屋子的方向走去。虽说血统纯正的孩子刚刚化形就能勉强走上几步，但一般的孩子还是要过上一两周才能在家人的辅助下学会走路，而Xanxus，辅助他的只有活下去的本能。

他用手去敲那扇门，那扇永远将他和温暖隔绝开来的门，女人听到了声音，应了一声，走过来开门。看到门前的竟还是下午的小家伙，她眼里闪过一丝不耐，正要关门，恰好听到邻居家传来的骂孩子的声音：“隔壁那小子化形成功了，你之后少去招惹他，知道了没？！我给你说话呢！听到了没？！”

隔壁的小子？化形成功？

Xanxus的母亲将得到的信息拼凑了一下，再低头，看到在夜光中更显得阴森血腥的红色眼睛，眼睛里充斥着无限的愤怒，她突然意识道这个小孩可能是自己的儿子，可是她的儿子明明是个杂种，怎么会化形成功呢？

一手把孩子抱进屋中，她看着孩子自觉地钻进床铺的被子中取暖，坐在一旁陷入了回忆，难道这个孩子不是杂种，是自己弄错了？但是不对呀，杂种是很容易被判定的，她细细回想，发现过往的记忆在脑海中就像一团迷雾，和这个孩子相关的东西似乎被一层层的裹住，全部被她藏在了记忆的深处，她似乎没什么过去，也从来不想了解自己的过去。

想了半天还是没有头绪，她也不再勉强自己，总归有个化形的孩子要比养一个杂种好。

Xanxus的母亲在疑惑的问题，也成为众人心中的疑问，那个家伙明明是个杂种，为什么会化形呢？难道他不是杂种，难道他爸爸是什么大人物？大家猜测的同时也不太敢像过去那样轻视这一家孤儿寡母了，毕竟狮虎兽这种家伙想也知道不好惹。

化形后的Xanxus生活并没有太大变化，他依旧食不果腹，依旧被母亲无视，依旧没有名字。

但这一切只持续到他能跑能跳能说话的时候，就像是本能一样，从他学会下地起就学会了打架，短短的时间，整个街区没有哪个小孩敢在他面前说“不”。

随着Xanxus的迅速崛起，众人看着他优异的天赋，心中更是忌惮，对他的来历也更为好奇，当大家的好奇心达到一个顶峰的时候，不知是谁想起街角老人随口说过：“Xanxus长的很像彭格列的二代国王。”

这不太相关的话在众人的眼里就像是发现了新大陆一样，解开了他们心中的千古难题。众所周知，彭格列历代国王原生兽都是狮子，Xanxus又是一只狮虎兽，真相似乎就近在眼前了。于是所谓的真相就在人与人之间传播开来，没多久就传到了Xanxus母亲的耳朵里。

这女人听到这样的无稽之谈竟是一愣，她什么都没有说，只是回到家中打量着自己的儿子。她已经多久没有好好看过自己的孩子了呢？年纪不大的男孩眉头习惯性的皱着，眉目间有解不开的怒气，脸颊上还有一些婴儿肥，脸上深色的伤痕抹去了孩童的几分天真，平添几分煞气。女人看着孩子俊气的眉眼，眼神中的冷色渐渐褪去，像是蒙上了一层脑海记忆中的浓雾。

这一天晚上，女人做了一个梦，梦中的她似乎在记忆中的迷雾中看到了真相，那个孩子的父亲……

Xanxus正睡得好好的，突然感觉到一种异动，他猛地睁开眼睛，从床上跃起，警惕地看向危险的源头——母亲。

床上的母亲在睡梦中挣扎着，喉咙里压抑着痛苦的低吼，然后她的身体像是被吹气的气球一样迅速膨胀，变成了一只白色的巨虎。

巨虎龇着牙，用爪子挠身下的床板，本就破烂不堪的床板哪里经得起这样的折腾，没两下就“轰”的一声断裂了。

巨虎也随之掉进了裂缝中，落差和疼痛唤醒了噩梦，巨虎慢慢爬起来，踱步到Xanxus的面前，她用厚厚的肉垫按在了男孩的头上，揉乱了他乌黑的头发，看着男孩怔怔的表情，她缓缓开口道：

“Xanxus，从今天起你就叫Xanxus，你是注定要成为彭格列十代的人，因为你是国王的孩子。”


	13. Chapter 13

Xanxus好像知道了为什么她的母亲会沦落到这个地方，她明明原生兽是老虎这样的猛兽，却在整个社会的底层艰难生存，因为——她有病。

这不是骂人，是实话实说，这个女人过去是冷漠，现在就是偏执。曾经见不到一丝神采的眼神里现在充斥着怨愤与执拗。

“为什么抛弃我？！为什么？！我恨你！恨你！”

这是第几遍了呢？Xanxus已经数不清了，自从那个夜晚他的母亲给他起了名字、告诉他父亲的身份后，这个女人就一直这样，坐在屋里的一角低着头，头发垂下来遮着她的脸，嘴里念念有词的重复这样的无能狂怒，隐约从发丝间透出的眼神阴狠固执，却又带着几分被抛弃的女子的哀怨。

Xanxus冷冷看着他的母亲，那一晚像是打开了这个女人脑海深处的开关，被她压抑的疯狂一下子释放了出来。这些倒是没有吓到Xanxus，他只是有些烦躁罢了，母亲嘴里的声音像是巫师的咒语一样，咒骂和祈求交替着源源不断涌进耳朵里。他揉了揉耳朵，被这聒噪的声音扰的心烦意乱。

对于父亲，他是恨的，准确说他看不惯眼前的一切，可能是初次化形时心中充满了愤怒，导致他现在心头总是有化不开的怒意。

即便对这个世界没报什么希望，即便知道想要的一切只能靠自己争取，但他还是愤怒，因为父亲的抛弃而愤怒，因为母亲的无视而愤怒，因为周边的那群垃圾碍眼而愤怒，他再清楚不过了，那些渣滓是如何在他面前卑躬屈膝，又是如何在背后骂他是个“杂种”的……

母亲彻底陷入了她为自己编织的梦境中，Xanxus看着眼前的疯女人，甚至都在怀疑所谓的父亲是不是她的臆想。直到那一天，那一天母亲兴冲冲地从屋外跑了进来，她眼里闪烁着异样的光彩，拉着他的手，微微喘着气，道：“Xanxus，你的父亲，来接你了……”

父亲？彭格列九代吗？

Xanxus疑惑着被母亲牵起，到了一辆黑色的轿车旁，一名身穿西装的人向他们鞠了一躬，为他们打开了车门，Xanxus皱着眉坐进车中，母亲颤抖着跟着他坐了进去。

车子行驶了没几分钟，前面的男人又引领着他们到一个屋子里，里面有一个男人，他个子算不上很高，已经泛白的头发被梳的很整齐，嘴唇上有一排小胡子，看到他们母子时，他走了过来，眼底泛上一层慈祥的笑意。

Xanxus不舒服，这个男人让他很不舒服，一瞬间Xanxus觉得自己如同被丢到广袤的天空中，自己的一切都被暴露出来，那个男人的眼神让他觉得自己不过是一个蝼蚁，他眼神里的同情算是什么？！施舍吗？

“大人，这是您和我的儿子呀，您难道不记得了吗？”母亲看起来更激动，她把Xanxus往前推了推，率先张口道。

那男人看了女人一眼，又蹲下来看着Xanxus，他直视着男孩的眼睛，半晌后缓缓笑了，说出了他们见面后的第一句话：

“哈哈哈，你是我的儿子。”

这句话彻底改变了Xanxus的生活，他一下从贫民窟的臭小孩变成了整个彭格列最尊贵的人的孩子，每天的剩饭残羹变成了锦衣玉食，人们纷纷讨好着刚刚回归家族的他……

但这一切并不能平息他胸腔中的怒火，无力主宰自己的人生让他愤怒，被所谓的父亲丢掉又捡起让他愤怒，眼前谄媚的垃圾让他愤怒，这些他应得的东西却来得如此得晚……

后来他知道了他的母亲被送进了疗养院，他能回来和他母亲的努力脱不了关系，不知道他母亲在哪里听到彭格列的副手会经过他们的街区后，就每日在那里守着，没想到还真让她守到了，那副手看到Xanxus的照片确实与二世有七八分相似，再加上打听了一些附近的谣言，便与九代说了这件事，也是因为如此，才有了他们见九代的那一幕。

Xanxus看着告诉他母亲消息的人，这个家伙是想讨好自己吧，可是那女人怎么样，又和他有什么关系呢？疗养院那种地方对那女人来说应该也好过贫民窟的那个破房子阴暗的角落吧。

Xanxus自从回归后，半点没有私生子的怯意，反而是无所顾忌的跋扈，众人忌惮他的身份，什么都不敢说，Xanxsu一边享受被人仰视的感觉，又一边生气与这群垃圾竟与他为伍。九代每日忙于工作，并没有太多时间陪他，知道他不喜欢和别人一处上学，便给他单独请了老师。Xanxus学起知识来异常的快，学习的课程也由基础的语言常识快速丰满了起来。

他翻着手里的生物课本，耳朵里是老师干涩的声音。

“杂种是指已经化形的人与化形失败的动物交配产生的产物，其体弱，化形成功率极低……”

书上的一行字映入了Xanxsu的眼帘，“化形失败的动物……”他反反复复地把这句话默念了几遍，突然抬起头来，猩红的眸子吓到了讲课的老师，他用手指着那句话，问道：“喂！这句话是对的吗？”

老师两腿发抖，走了好几步才到跟前看清Xaxnsu指的内容，然后又颤颤巍巍地回答道：“是……是对的……Xanxus同学……，你……”

老师话未说完，就被Xanxus一下子掀翻的桌子压倒，桌子上的书本和笔散落了一地。

Xanxus身体上浮现出深色的伤痕，喉咙里发出嘶吼，身体承受不住的情感让他化为兽态。

“杂种……哈哈哈……父亲……哈哈哈”吼完的他突然开始大笑，他笑着向外跑去，撞开了碍事的垃圾，原来他还是一无所有，所得一切不过是一场出自怜悯的骗局，他不过是那个老头随手捡起的杂草，而他还以为这一切他本该拥有……

Xanxus从未如此愤怒，他的怒意化作了实实在在的恨，他的眼神一如他的母亲，有着不顾一切的疯狂，他冲进九代的办公室，想要杀了他，但被他的守护者拦了下来。

又一次，又一次无法控制一切，最终他被按在地上的时候，Xanxus冷静了下来，他把那实质的气焰压在了心底，化作眉目间更甚的煞意。

自这天起，他对待九代的态度更为不尊重，尽管九代看他的眼神一如既往的温柔，却换不起他心中的一丝暖意，那眼神里的悲悯只让他觉得恶心，这个老头到底凭什么这么看他，到底是以什么身份在俯视他？！

他早就知道这场父子游戏不过是一场谎言，现在终于到了谎言被拆穿的时候了，比想象中来的要早一点呢。

“我从未想传位给Xanxus……”呵，面具被揭掉了吧，老头，现在的你凭什么来维持你圣人般的善良和同情呢？！你现在又算什么呢？！

Xanxsu看着屏幕里的老人一句一句说着，明明是早就料到的结果，但真正看到的时候，他仍是控制不住自己，他身体里“杂种”的血液沸腾着，叫嚣着要杀掉眼前的人，没有意识到的时候，他已经化为兽态，高高举起的爪子就要毁掉手底的电脑。

挥下爪子的那一刻，门口传来了一声熟悉的声音：  
“不要！！！”


	14. Chapter 14

挥下爪子的那一刻，门口传来了一声熟悉的声音：  
“不要！！！”

银色的发梢摆动着，划过一条直线，Xanxus听到指甲扎进肉里的声音。

爪子上白色的毛发被染红，挡在自己身下的人似乎没有在儿时的记忆里出现过。

“混蛋Boss！”斯库瓦罗咧着嘴试图唤回Xanxus的一点神智，但血色像是助燃剂，Xanxus怒火更胜了。

毁掉这台电脑是没有任何用的，Xanxus需要发泄他身体承受不住的怒火，斯库瓦罗看着自己一直以来追寻的愤怒烧毁了载体的理智，心脏突然疼了一下。

还未思考自己心里为什么会感到痛，身体却比思想来得更快，一股脑儿地冲到那人爪下，就先感受到身体的疼痛了。他承受着Xanxus的攻击，一边用最好的方式保护自己，一边将他向外引去，这个房间里藏着太多秘密，可经不起他们大闹。

两人在走廊上扭打着，斯库瓦罗本就不敌Xanxus，一味防守更是落了下风，眼看着他身体上的伤口越来越多，血液不要钱似的往外流，他感受到身体热量的流逝，防守的同时只能一遍又一遍的喊着自家Boss的名字。

“Xanxus，Xanxus……”

直到他的嗓子开始变得沙哑，Xanxus猩红的眼睛突然转了转，动作慢了一瞬，斯库瓦罗抓住机会，一下跃起，骑在了狮虎兽的身上。他两条有力纤长的腿紧紧夹住Xanxus的腰部，伏在他身上，双臂抱住猛兽的颈部，并用力勒住。

被禁锢的呼吸压抑了Xaxnus喉咙里发出吼声，他甩动着身子，试图把身上的家伙扔掉，发硬的毛发刺进斯库瓦罗身体的伤口里，让他眼前一阵一阵的发黑，但他身体还在本能地用力，他嘶吼着加大了拉扯的力气。

从听到Xanxus的秘密起到现在的情境不过几分钟，事情发展太快，斯库瓦罗已经不知道自己在做什么了，他只想把Xanxus拉回来，这个强大的男人不应该被野性控制，他是站在万兽顶端的人，他的武器是愤怒，而不是被愤怒掌控，他不应如此狼狈……

Xanxus甩不掉背上的家伙，便卯足了劲儿向前冲去，撞进了那个被打开的实验室里，；里面一个巨大的玻璃器皿直接承受了猛烈的一撞，晃动了一下，一条条裂缝从受力处攀岩而上，里面的液体争先恐后地跑了出来。

两个人没有注意那无色的液体在通过裂口时变成了淡淡的橙色，随着液体的带动，裂缝越来越大，立着的玻璃终于承受不住，“哗”的一声，玻璃碎了，液体像倾盆大雨一样盖在两人身上。

斯库瓦罗被冰冷的液体激的一颤，液体从他身上滑过，竟是又变成了淡淡的蓝色，沾湿了Xanxus的毛发。

Xanxus动作突然慢了下来，他挣扎的动作逐渐变小，粗重的呼吸开始放慢。

斯库瓦罗还在勒着他的脖子，却突然感觉一坠，手肘直接磕在了地上。原来是身下的狮虎兽变回了人形，Xanxus现在赤身裸体，他抱着自家Boss的脖子，腿缠在他腰上，两人突然变成了这样奇怪暧昧的姿势。

刚进入基地时的记忆忽然在斯库瓦罗脑海闪过，他的脸刷的通红，触电般地放开了手脚，解释道：“Voi！我！我不是故意的啊……”

话未说完，刚刚被强行忽略的疼痛袭来，他好看的眉眼皱在了一起，带着几分怒意的眼神看向一旁的罪魁祸首。

Xanxus眼睛紧闭着，斯库瓦罗心里慌了一下，赶忙凑了上去，看到他呼吸绵长，像是睡着了一般，斯库瓦罗这才松了一口气，只道是那液体有什么镇定的作用。

Xanxus这是终于平静下来了，接下来就是这混乱的战场还有两人身上的伤口的收尾了，斯库瓦罗骂道：“Voi！！你这个混蛋Boss，自己睡觉，把这些烂事都丢给我！”

但抱怨是没有用的，斯库瓦罗骂完了，还是要做善后工作，他感受到手上似有千斤重的Xanxus，这家伙睡得死沉死沉的，斯库瓦罗骂也没用，只好又瞪了两眼，以缓解一下心中的不爽。

但，看着Xanxus的睡颜，斯库瓦罗突然发现——

心脏，好像不疼了？

斯库瓦罗把Xanxus拖进那间卧室里，翻出之前找到的伤药，给两个人做了简单的包扎，又找来了个毛巾，把两人身上的液体擦了擦。

他感受着毛巾下Xaxnus炙热的皮肤，脸上也染上几分红色，Xanxus的身体很健硕，鼓起的肌肉和深色的皮肤是力量的证明，斯库瓦罗心跳乱了几分，他忽视心中的悸动，只是有几分羡慕的看着这样的身体，又不满地看了一眼自己白的过分的皮肤，不爽地瞥了瞥嘴，擦拭的力气不由得大了几分。

但一看到Xanxus身上的伤口，斯库瓦罗的动作又轻柔起来，刚刚脑海的旖旎的念头也被抛到了脑后。

白色的纱布下血色的伤口和棕色的伤痕让斯库瓦罗又想起这一切的源头，Xanxus的身世……


	15. Chapter 15

斯库瓦罗一个人忙了半天终于把两个人收拾好，Xanxus还在昏睡中，不知道什么时候会醒来。斯库瓦罗坐在床边休息了一下，又去那间实验室和工作室打扫，他看着眼前像是打完仗的房间，额上青筋又凸了起来，恨不得去把躺在那儿的罪魁祸首抽醒。

工作室的柜子里有放打扫工具，他把实验室地上的玻璃碎片捡起来拢在一边，准备再擦地上的液体，不过是一个转身的功夫，刚才还一地的液体竟一滴都没有了，忽视他身边的那些玻璃渣子，地面竟干净的像是什么都没发生，斯库瓦罗皱起了眉，他在屋子里逛了两圈还是没有发现，这个地方实在诡异，他决定还是先找到出去的办法吧，等Xanxus醒来赶快离开的好。

实验室收拾干净了，他回到了工作室，那台电脑鼠标和键盘都碎成了一片一片的，屏幕上还有斯库瓦罗喷溅上去的猩红血液，他擦干净了屏幕，把另一台电脑的鼠标键盘接了过来，看到电脑没坏，心中松了一口气。

电脑上显示的正是Xanxus没看完的视频，斯库瓦罗坐在跟前看着屏幕上慈祥的老人，说句实话，这是斯库瓦罗第一次看到九代的长相，他很难把这张脸和彭格列的国王对应起来，因为这张脸太过无害，他的眼睛里有着岁月留下的浑浊，但眼神却十分干净，也只有他拒绝尾道时那一刻的锋利可以提醒人们他是一个国王。

当然看着这样的人就更难想象得到他嘴里说出的可以摧毁Xanxus的话了。

斯库瓦罗可以感受的到Xanxus的痛苦，但他一点不认为不是九代孩子的Xanxus有什么问题，他追随的一直是那个在暴风雨中站的笔直，用熊熊怒火和风暴抗衡的男人，而不是什么彭格列下一代国王的继承人。想起自己和Xanxus的初见，斯库瓦罗感觉脸热热的，他用冰凉的手掌压住自己的脸颊，手上的凉意带走了脸上的温度，也盖住了脸颊上蒸出的一片红霞。

这个视频很快就播完了，其实它并没有说什么，视频是剪辑过的，尾道的部分被删的干干净净，只有九代说的话，似乎是尾道在和九代交易什么事情，但九代不同意，尾道便用Xanxus的身世来威胁，却不料九代完全不接招。斯库瓦罗关掉了视频，却发现同一个文件夹里还有一个视频。

他点开了剩下的这个，画面里再一次出现了九代的脸，同样没有尾道的部分。

九代紧紧皱着眉头，眼神里的平和被冷峻掩盖，他道：“我是不会把Xanxus送过去的，即使他不是我亲生的儿子。”画面停了一下，九代又说，“别以为只有你知道的多，尾道，我知道你在干什么。虽然你所在的位置是公海，彭格列无权管理，但如果你的计划再牵扯到彭格列的子民，我会毁掉你现在得到的一切。”视频到这里戛然而止，后面还有一段黑屏，里面有刺啦的电流声。

斯库瓦罗其实并不愚笨，只是长期生活在深海的人鱼有着简单单纯的世界，并不擅长思考这样乱的没什么头绪的问题。更何况适应广袤大海的他已经不知道被困在这个狭小的空间里多久了，Xanxus也没有醒来，斯库瓦罗心中闷闷的，完全静不下来。他只感觉头脑里有数不清的乱线，越理越乱，怎么也想不通，胸腔中压抑着一股气，却找不到出口，在身体里四处碰壁。他像困兽一样，“voi！”地大叫了一声，跑到走廊上挥动着手里的利剑，随着剑气在墙壁上留下一道道浅浅的划痕，他才感觉胸口的憋闷稍稍缓解。

他现在只希望Xanxus能尽快醒来，两人一同离开这个鬼地方。

可是，躺在床上的Xanxus并不配合，若不是他呼吸心跳都很正常，斯库瓦罗一定认为他死了，因为Xanxus自从那天倒下后就再也没起来。

斯库瓦罗被关在这基地里时也不过刚刚接触现代文明没多久，他并不知道怎么处理好自己的生活，只能看着眼前尾道留下的一大堆的食物和生活用品发呆。若Xanxus醒着他还能问上一两句，可这家伙睡的跟死猪一样，别说帮忙了，斯库瓦罗每天还要分出心思来照顾他。

所幸在基地里放着几本食谱，应该是也是尾道的吧，斯库瓦罗看着上面的说明，勉强做出了能入口的东西，填饱了自己的肚子。至于床上的那位大爷，说起来斯库瓦罗就控制不住他额头的青筋，他每日给Xanxus换药，见喂不进去水和饭，便勉勉强强用一些水沾湿他的唇瓣，再把自己在基地里查到的消息给他说上一遍。

这样的日子持续到第七日，斯库瓦罗有点慌了，化形后的人身体素质会有显著提高，即使三天不吃不喝也不会有太大问题，但也经不起长期这样消耗。

这日，他惯例坐在Xanxus的床边，给他说着在基地的发现。几台电脑已经被他翻遍了，可以看的东西已经被挖掘殆尽，几个计划的密码还是没有头绪。他看着Xanxus的睡颜，和他因为呼吸一下又一下鼓起的胸膛，斯库瓦罗突然叹了口气，道：“喂，boss，别睡了。”

回答他的只有一阵绵长的呼吸声。

“混蛋Boss！快起来了！”

“……”

“Xanxus！起来！”斯库瓦罗的语气越来越急促，他知道Xanxus若是再不起来，便只能在这睡梦中死亡，他用手去推Xanxus的身体，看着他的发丝有了动态的幅度，却又因为自己停下来而垂落。

他感觉胸腔里那团气全部冲进了他的心脏里，挤的他生疼，他不知道Xanxus为什么不会醒，在这个逼仄的基地里，他向来骄傲的锋利指甲和尾巴都派不上用场，他第一次感觉到自己是如此的无力，他走不出去，猜不出密码，甚至……唤不醒眼前的人。

Xanxus还是没有醒，斯库瓦罗拿起自己的剑，离开了卧室，他关上了卧室的门，在走廊上挥起了剑。不过是几天，走廊的墙壁上已经全部是深浅不一的痕迹，每一道剑痕都是斯库瓦罗压抑不住的郁气。

只是这一次他练完剑后，并没有觉得爽快，面对的问题一个都没有解决，Xanxus丝毫没有醒来的迹象，他已经分不清手里的剑到底是发泄还是逃避。

斯库瓦罗没有和任何人说过他在彭格列瓦里安的城堡里第一次听鲁斯利亚说起剑士这个身份时，心里想的是总有一天他会挥着手里这把利刃成为彭格列的第一剑士——剑帝。

他没有说是因为他从心底里觉得这是理所当然的，他当然会做到，不如真正成为剑帝的那天再给Xanxus好好看看，看看自己的强大，这足以追随他、匹配他的强大。

而现在，他到底在做什么呀……

他现在的所作所为甚至在侮辱手里的这把锋芒，斯库瓦罗看着身旁墙壁上的痕迹，又看了看扣在左手上的剑，剑刃上闪着银色的冷光，一如他尾巴上漂亮锋利的鳞片。

突然，他挥起左手，在自己的右臂上划下，皮肤被划开，鲜血一瞬间流了出来，顺着他手臂肌肉的线条滑下，沿着他的指尖滴落，在地上绽开一朵血花。疼痛让他冷静，鲜血带走了胸中难言的压抑，斯库瓦罗看着看着眼神逐渐坚定下来。

他挽了一个剑花，利落地收了剑，推开了卧室的那扇门。

Xanxus还是躺在那里，和离开时没什么变化。

斯库瓦罗走了过去，在床边单膝跪下，用自己带着鲜血的手执起Xanxus放在床边的手，他声音嘶哑，语气却有着前所未有的坚定：“Xanxus，无论如何，我一定会让你醒来的。”

低着头的斯库瓦罗没看到沾上他鲜血的那一刻，Xanxus的眼睛动了一下。

冷静下来的斯库瓦罗知道当务之急就是唤醒自家Boss，他回想两人争执的那日，应该就是那实验室里液体的原因，他要找到解决的办法。于是他前往了实验室，实验室的一切都让他陌生，他看着眼前整整齐齐摆放的七个巨大的圆柱形玻璃罐有种手足无措的感觉。

从那一个个器皿前走过，里面的液体看似是透明的，仔细看又泛着不一样的色彩，当他走到被撞坏的那个器皿旁时，他发现那玻璃器皿底部还剩点液体，不知为什么没有消失，他从一旁的桌子上拿来一根试管，弯着身子想把那已经完全变为橙色的液体盛出来，却发现在它与旁边的玻璃罐之间的缝隙里好像有什么东西。

费了半天功夫他终于掏出了出来，那是一个小瓶子，瓶子外面什么都没写，里面是一种无色的液体，没什么味道。但当斯库瓦罗打开的那一刻，他心中涌动着一种野性的直觉，脑海里似乎传来了一个声音，在一遍一遍告诉他——

“是它了！就是这瓶东西能救Xanxus！”

他不知道为什么会这样想，也不敢随意地把这来历不明的液体给Xanxus服用。

那瓶子里的液体看起来是被用掉了不少，现在只剩下一点。他犹豫了一下，把那仅剩一点的液体倒出一点点倒进试管中，谁料只是几滴下去，试管里液体的橙色就尽数褪去了，变回水一般的清澈。

斯库瓦罗拧紧了那个小塑料瓶，他走到Xanxus身旁，睡着的他脸上少了几分凶戾，舒展开的眉头缓解了些Xanxus脸上常年不消的怒气，斯库瓦罗紧紧握着那小瓶子，想要把那液体倒进Xanxus嘴里时，他的手控制不住的颤抖起来。

从来没有感觉过什么是害怕的斯库瓦罗，突然明白了这种情绪，他怕这东西不仅不会唤醒Xanxus，反而会害死他。

突然，余光瞥见Xanxus指尖还残留着自己的鲜血，他手指的颤抖停了下来，其实没什么好怕的，Xanxus也好，他也好，他们根本不会在意去做新的尝试，与其死在未知里，也好过在已知的睡梦中消亡。

斯库瓦罗把那液体倒进Xanxus的嘴里，看着那液体在他唇齿间消失。

然后他坐在了床边，他要等，等他的Boss醒来。

他看着Xanxus的睡颜，他的额角和鬓角处有着深色的痕迹，斯库瓦罗伸出手指抚摸着那片深色，想起了电脑中九代慈祥的面庞。

他想起九代在说起不会把Xanxus交出来的那一刻完全收起了他平日的表情，眼神锐利严肃，只一眼斯库瓦罗就知道他没有说谎，他应该真的知道尾道的在做什么，尾道的计划？涉及彭格列的子民？Xanxus？斯库瓦罗不明白这些是怎么牵扯到一块儿的，他手指划过Xanxus的脸颊，不经意间触碰到他的嘴唇，感受到嘴唇上的湿意，斯库瓦罗手指僵硬了一瞬，又若无其事地离开，握住了Xanxus骨节分明的手指。

Xanxus的手掌很大很厚，斯库瓦罗转动手指和他十指相扣，这样的话似乎就能感受到自家Boss皮肤下蓬勃的生命力，这份热度让斯库瓦罗感到心安。

他想着之前在电脑上找到的信息，电脑里有两个尾道的计划，分别是小美人鱼计划和彩虹之子计划，其中彩虹之子计划被删的干干净净，如果尾道是因为彭格列的威胁才逃跑的话，那么九代所说的事很可能就是彩虹之子。

至于彭格列的子民？还有另外两间屋子，一间是实验室，里面的器皿却是能装下一个人的大小，难不成里面原来关着什么人？对了，那间没打开的房间里确实有活物的存在，斯库瓦罗想起了自己在监控里看到的眼睛，难道这些就是彭格列的子民？！

那Xanxus是怎么回事？他确实算是彭格列的人，九代说不会把他送过来，难道尾道点名要Xanxus了吗？还有九代当时让Xanxus调查迪尔的死，怎么他们就陷入了尾道的基地当中了呢？

想着想着，斯库瓦罗突然感觉到自己握着的手动了一下，他猛地抬起头，看到Xanxus皱起的眉毛和颤动的睫毛下暗红色的眼眸时，他控制不住地想：

八天，第八天……你，终于醒了……


	16. Chapter 16

八天，如果只是失去意识的话，那么再长的时间不过是眼睛的一闭一睁，但斯库瓦罗不知道的是，这八天，Xanxus并没有睡着，他只是看上去像是睡着了。

躺在床上的Xanxus有着非常清晰的意识，他能清楚地感觉到自己是如何被拖到另一个屋子的床上，是如何被包扎伤口又被擦干净身体，又是如何被晃动着自己的身体，听那人鱼用嘶哑的嗓音叫喊着让自己醒来……

不管思想是如何活跃，他的身体如坠深渊，无论怎么努力，都无法控制身体一丝一毫，哪怕只是抬一抬眼皮，动一动手指。这样的状况让他怒不可遏，如果连自己的身体也无法掌控的话，那他到底还有什么是属于自己的呢？！他每日僵硬地躺在床上，感觉到斯库瓦罗对自己的照料，然后在耳边絮絮叨叨地说些在基地里的发现，不能动的身体像是被堵住了的容器，里面装着的怒意与日俱增，波涛汹涌地拍打着容器的四壁，却始终不得宣泄。

也许不能动的身体换来的是活跃的思想吧，Xanxus甚至控制不住地一遍遍回想过往的经历，漠视、疼痛、饥饿、歧视、欺骗、耻辱……这些场景在他脑海，在他眼前如放电影般清晰地展现，强制性地扒开他那些过往的伤口，重复着刺骨的痛苦。他对父亲的恨意，对现状的愤怒，对耳边那个大垃圾聒噪声音的不满，这些激烈的情感层层堆叠，让他有种要炸裂的错觉，直到——

放在床边的的右手被轻轻执起，指尖似乎沾上了温热的液体，斯库瓦罗的话语像是宣誓一般坚定，里面夹杂着Xanxus不能理解的感情。这种感情像是一场倾盆大雨浇在Xanxus的熊熊怒火上，Xanxus不喜欢这种感觉，他不喜欢自己的感情不受自己掌控，但他不得不承认这种变化让他舒服很多，至少身体的那种要爆炸的感觉终于得到缓解。

这种感觉让Xanxus突然有些窘迫，碰触着自己指尖的手指似有灼人的温度，他想要收回自己的手指，用了点力气却仍是毫无反应，收不回在那垃圾手里的手指，Xanxus干脆不去管他，却没有发现自己的一直不能动的眼睛稍稍转动，瞥向了斯库瓦罗看不到的另一边。

斯库瓦罗的誓言不仅仅坚定了他自己的神志，也让混乱中的Xanxus平静了下来，躺在床上的Xanxus意识到自己好像轻易就相信了那人鱼的话，现在的他似乎真的觉得如果是斯库瓦罗的话，就能唤醒自己。他清楚地知道这份信任不是因为在这个基地里，他只能见到斯库瓦罗，这种信任来自那双每每看到自己就闪闪发光的灰色瞳孔，来自那个叫嚷着要追随自己的愤怒的家伙，来自那个在自己身下化形，和自己唇齿相依的渣滓。

这样想着，Xanxus想起了两人初进这基地时的际遇，沉睡中的呼吸重了几分，然后他听到屋门被打开，斯库瓦罗挨着自己的身体微微颤抖，他似乎在犹豫什么。

这种犹豫让Xanxus尤为不爽，那可是斯库瓦罗，这个自家的人鱼什么时候会产生犹豫、害怕这样的情绪，当他感觉到触碰自己的手不再颤抖时，自己的嘴巴里被倒进一丝清凉的液体，Xanxus心里哼笑了一声，他没有想斯库瓦罗会给自己喝什么，反而想到这才是自己认识的那个垃圾人鱼。

然后，是在自己脸上划过的手指，那指尖碰到自己嘴唇的时候，Xanxus诡异地又感觉到之前的那种窘迫，如果不是他现在不能动，他早把那垃圾鲛按在地上了，这个渣滓，竟敢趁自己不能动的时候以下犯上！等他醒了，这个垃圾就完蛋了！！Xanxus这样想着，感觉到手指的离开，那只手又附上自己的右手，这个家伙！到底要干什么！！

他身体里冲撞着一股力量，想要好好教训一下这个没有规矩的垃圾，突然，他发现自己八天不能动的身体有了反应，他脑海里的命令可以下达到指尖，他试着睁了睁眼，眼前的黑幕逐渐消散，床边守候的是那个银发人鱼——斯库瓦罗。

他猛地把手从那家伙手里抽了出来，正要给这垃圾鲛猛烈一击好让他认清楚自己的地位时，一抬眼看到这人鱼看着自己的眼睛，那眼神一如既往的专注，却多了那些他看不懂的感情。Xanxus举起的手放了下来，他扭过去脸，用几日未说过话的沙哑低沉的嗓音说道：“喂，垃圾，我渴了。”

斯库瓦罗听到这个声音，连忙送上去自己早就准备好的清水，看着自己Boss“咕咚咕咚”的干了那一杯，微微笑了一下，他道：“Boss，你可算醒了！”

喝完水的Xanxus把杯子往斯库瓦罗手里一扔，也不管那家伙在说什么，就又说道：“我饿了。”

“饿，饿了？！”斯库瓦罗惊了一下，不说他怎么也没想到自家Boss一醒过来就要吃的，现在他也拿不出什么好吃的来呀。

他嘟嘟囔囔着“麻烦死了。”心里一边想着要不是看你刚起来，谁要理你，一边走向了那个小厨房，准备随便鼓捣点什么吃。

Xanxus看着斯库瓦罗的背影，长发随着他在厨房忙碌而晃动，腰上系着一根绳子，连着前面的一片围裙，他听到自己身体叫嚣着的饥饿。看着那人纤细的腰肢，他手指无意识地抓紧了身下的床单，吞咽了一下口水，呼出的气体变得炙热，他想要扒下那人的衣服，弄脏他干净的肌肤，这种感情来的如此突然，温度烧的他难受。

“Voi！Boss，随便弄了点！你先吃吧。”斯库瓦罗忙了半天，给他煎了些鸡胸肉，递了过来。

Xanxus接过来了那盘食物，用叉子往嘴里送去，食物根本压抑不住身体的饥饿，Xanxus想一定是这鸡胸太难吃了，他半点没想过基地里的粮食有限，需要节约度日，直接把那盘肉扔到了斯库瓦罗的头上，喊道：“难吃！重做！”

斯库瓦罗辛苦做饭，没得到一句夸奖不说，还挨了打，心情更是不妙，对着Xanxus挥着手里的菜刀，喊道：“Voi！！！混蛋Boss！！能吃不就行了吗！！！！”

Xanxus听到这人的怒吼，哼了一声，往床头一靠，看着斯库瓦罗嚷嚷完了，又乖乖去给自己做吃的时候，心情奇迹般的好了不少。

这一次斯库瓦罗做了些牛排，说实话，那味道确实不敢恭维，Xanxus却没再找麻烦，几口吃完了盘子中的食物。

等两人吃完了，Xanxus也不离开那张床，换了个姿势，让斯库瓦罗给自己讲在基地的发现，其实这些他在所谓睡着的时候已经听过一遍了，只是不知为什么看着这人鱼嚷着骂着，最后还是乖乖按着自己心思来做的时候，他的心情就前所未有的好。

这种愉悦让他陌生，但却有些上瘾，让他忍不住地一遍又一遍去命令眼前的家伙，也不管他是不是被气的血压上升，青筋爆起。


	17. Chapter 17

等两人吃完了，Xanxus也不离开那张床，换了个姿势，让斯库瓦罗给自己讲在基地的发现，其实这些他在所谓睡着的时候已经听过一遍了，只是不知为什么看着这人鱼嚷着骂着，最后还是乖乖按着自己心思来做的时候，他的心情就前所未有的好。

这种愉悦让他陌生，但却有些上瘾，让他忍不住地一遍又一遍去命令眼前的家伙，也不管他是不是被气的血压上升，青筋爆起。

斯库瓦罗坐在一旁的凳子上，把之前Xanxus昏睡时自己的发现又讲了一遍。说道关于九代的部分时，他犹豫了一下，还是说了出来。

Xanxus看起来没什么反应，只是躺在那儿平静地听斯库瓦罗说着九代对自己的维护，不会把他送过来吗？那么现在的他为什么又在这里呢？

斯库瓦罗见这次Xanxus没有暴走，稍稍放下心来，开始说自己关于这个基地的分析。

想想他们之所以会来到这个地方是因为玛蒙的占卜，如果玛蒙的占卜没有错的话，这里应该是和迪尔之死有关的，但在这里只发现了迪尔似乎在给这个基地提供资金的信息。斯库瓦罗突然想起玛蒙是一个叫Reborn的人推荐来的，便问道：“那个Reborn可信吗？”

Xanxus似乎是明白了斯库瓦罗的意思，抬了抬眼皮，道：“是老头的人。”

从九代的那两个视频可以看出尾道似乎想要Xanxus过来，九代虽然不同意，但想想玛蒙、Reborn、九代这三个人的关系，斯库瓦罗悄悄看了一眼Xanxus，见他脸色又沉了下来。连忙换了话题，说实话，他心里还是不愿怀疑九代，说不上为什么，他就是觉得屏幕那头的那个老人不是会害Xanxus的人。

“我觉得尾道离开可能和他说的彩虹之子计划有关，还有第四个房间，会不会里面关着的是彭格列的子民？”斯库瓦罗先是把自己的想法说了出来，见转移了Xanxus的注意力，又把之前自己的一番分析说了清楚。

两人又聊了一会儿，当然主要还是斯库瓦罗一个人在讲，Xanxus时不时地给点回应罢了。最终得到的结论关键还是在第四个房间里面的活物上，那也许会成为揭开一切的突破口。

聊完天，Xanxus终于从床上起来，这几日他被困在床上时，总是想要活动，哪怕只是动一动手指，本以为醒来之后会一秒也不愿再赖在这地方，偏偏现在，又发觉了这懒散的舒服之处，尤其是自己在这里躺着，看着那人鱼在自己面前为自己忙碌的样子，身上更是生出一股懒劲，明明只是方寸之地，Xanxus此时却感觉到秋日草原的午后，酒足饭饱，找一片空地俯卧在那里的舒适，他卷着舌头打了个哈欠，红色的眼睛因为这份慵懒眯了起来。

斯库瓦罗可不愿Xanxus再睡，用力将这人从床上拉了起来，准备一起再去工作室看看，他想着也许Xanxus能发现自己之前没发现的东西呢。

Xanxus心情还算不错，也懒着和眼前把自己睡意赶走的人计较，跟着他走出了卧室。

这还是Xanxus醒来后第一次走出来，入目的首先便是这有几分残破的走廊，走廊的墙壁、地板乃至天花板上全都是剑痕。

斯库瓦罗正拉着自家Boss往另一个屋子走，突然拉不动，便停下来转身要催上一催，却发现Xanxus正盯着那些自己留下的剑痕发呆。斯库瓦罗突然有一瞬间的羞耻，Xanxus醒来后，他就像是吃了定心丸，之前所谓的烦躁焦虑一扫而空，可是眼前的东西似乎在提醒自己那个几天前的模样，斯库瓦罗不喜欢自己的那个样子，现在看着这证据一样的痕迹，难免有种黑历史被翻出来的感觉，尤其还是在Xanxus的面前。

“喂，垃圾，这是你弄的？”

听到Xanxus发问，斯库瓦罗更是窘迫，他松开了拉着Xanxus的手，胡乱在空中比划着，脸涨的通红，他不愿让Xanxus知道自己的脆弱，但又编不出谎话，大脑飞速的运转，倒是突然想起了自己练剑的最初目的，于是他看着Xanxus道：“我这是在练剑，我可是要成为彭格列剑帝的人！Voi！Boss，你等着，我一定会成为第一剑士的！”

Xanxus本因为斯库瓦罗突然松开的手，心里有些说不出的烦躁，但一抬眼就看到那双盯着自己的眼眸闪着银光，嘴里说着像是誓言的话，他的手指突然有点痒，斯库瓦罗肌肤的触感还停留在指尖，他突然想摸摸那人的眼睛，想看看那眼眸里的自己是不是幻影。

然后他怎么做了，斯库瓦罗不明白Xanxus为什么突然把手伸向自己的眼睛，只是本能的眨了眨眼，睫毛在Xanxus指尖扫过，轻盈的触感从指尖的神经传递到脑子中，传递到心里。尤其是再看到那睁开的眼睛里装着的还都是自己时，Xanxus只觉得什么东西从心底流出，鲜红的血液被心脏挤压让脸颊也透出些绯色。

只是眼前这人鱼并没有发现Xanxus被深色皮肤盖住的红，还自顾自地往上凑，问道：“Boss，你怎么了？Xanxus？”

Xanxus看着这不要命的家伙，拉着那人的长发把人扯开，微微偏头低咳了两声，他不想说刚刚那家伙凑上来的时候，他想轻吻那人的眼睛，吻他的鼻尖，吻他鲜红的唇。这种轻柔的感情让他极为不适。可能是因为心中的怒火的原因，他的情绪一直像是火山喷发，炙热又汹涌，而这一刻，他却突然担心这火焰会烧坏眼前的小人鱼。

斯库瓦罗头发被扯的疼痛让他倒吸一口气，不由得又骂骂咧咧起来。

Xanxus听到这骂声才回过神，刚刚的轻柔念头被甩开，他抓紧了手里的头发，问道：“你说什么？”

斯库瓦罗看着眼前皱着眉的Boss，却不觉得害怕，他甚至又重复了一遍：“你这个混蛋Boss，说了多少遍不要拽我的头发？！”

听到这些的Xanxus就很不情愿了，骂一次就算了，竟然还敢重复了，于是他在斯库瓦罗挣扎的时候，按住了他的头。

斯库瓦罗哪里肯示弱，早把Xanxus刚刚醒来，自己要忍的想法抛到了十万八千里，长腿一扫就要攻击Xanxus下盘。Xanxus微微向后一退，给了斯库瓦罗机会，这小人鱼一跃而起，就要去抓Xanxus的头发，似乎是要这混蛋Boss也尝尝被抓头发的滋味。

Xanxus哪能就范，仗着自己身高体壮，一手抓住那攻过来的手腕，迈步到斯库瓦罗身后，擒住他的手后，又在他腿弯处一踢，斯库瓦罗就重心不稳向下倒去。不过斯库瓦罗也不是吃素的，他用自己空着另一个手去拽Xanxus，混乱中也不知抓到了哪里，只听Xanxus闷哼一声，也跟着倒了下来。

斯库瓦罗见Xanxus也倒了，心里别提多美了，觉得这是自己的初步胜利，正要开口让这个费心劳神的Boss听话一点时，却被眼前走廊墙壁上的一道剑痕吸引走了注意力。

Xanxus脐下三寸被斯库瓦罗握着手里，他可不想自己的命根子就此报废，只好跟着倒下，心里却是怒火重重，这家伙居然敢耍阴的，他正要好好教训这不知天高地厚的人鱼一顿，就看到那家伙趴在地上，似乎在研究墙上的什么东西。

他伏着身子，腰部陷了下去，挺翘的臀部面对着自己，一缕银色的头发从脊背上滑落，发梢轻柔的，缓慢的落到了地上，也落到了Xanxus的心尖，他只觉得喉咙一阵干渴，刚刚从危险中脱身的小兄弟似是蠢蠢欲动。他吞咽了下唾液，想把那缕银发放到指尖把玩。

一种隐秘的灼热的情感汹涌而来，引导着他屈起身子，伸出手指。

手指向前探去，短暂的距离变得很长，那晃动的发丝牵动着Xanxus心下那丝淫靡的情绪。

碰到了——Xanxus指尖轻颤，他猛地扑了上去，心中的欲念也跟着要冒出头来——

“Voi！！！！Boss！！我找到办法了！！！！”

“……”


	18. Chapter 18

“Voi！！！！Boss！！我找到办法了！！！！”

“……”

Xanxus刚刚萌生的情欲被这一嗓子嚎得烟消云散，他僵在那里，额头上的青筋一鼓一鼓的，恨不得把这个垃圾鲛按在地上暴揍一顿。

Xanxus心里是如何想的，斯库瓦罗是半点不清楚，他只是一转身看见自家Boss在身后，还伸着一只手，他一把拉过那只手，按在自己发现的那一条剑痕上。

“Voi！Boss，你看这条剑痕！”他兴奋地喊着，完全不知道自己这一下引走了Xanxus的注意力，帮自己躲过一劫。

那条剑痕和周围的不太一样，它是一个“8”字一样的弧度，在旁边的门上也有一条相同的痕迹。

斯库瓦罗右手手指的指甲在痕迹里划过，向Xanxus解释道：“这种剑痕是我最近练得一个绝招造成的，威力很大。我也是这几天才练过两次，我敢肯定我每次使用时用的力量是差不多的。但是，Boss你看，这一招在墙上和在门上留下痕迹深度却完全不同，所以我想，我们是不是可以换一种方法打开这个房间，比如——打破这道墙。”

Xanxus看着斯库瓦罗纤长的手指在那剑痕上划动，墙上的剑痕肉眼可见的要比门上的深，尽管能看出来这道墙也不容易破开，但这确实是目前能想到的最好的突破口了。

斯库瓦罗看Xanxus点了点头，两步跑到工作室里拿出了自己的利剑，安在了左手上，对着那痕迹就是一阵猛砍。

Xanxus看着人鱼在那里忙了半天，也没有半点动静的墙壁就忍不住心中暴躁的情绪，他一把扯住人鱼的长发，向后一拽，趁人鱼向后倒的时候，化作了原形，巨大的白色狮虎兽代替了人身，衣服被撑破，变成了碎片。

斯库瓦罗正忙着破墙，就感到头皮一阵疼痛，然后是一股力量拽着他的头发，他重心不稳，向后倒去，右手在空中挥舞着，按住了向前俯冲的狮虎兽，然后顺着那巨大的脑袋上的毛发向后撸去，最后一屁股坐在了地上。

Xanxus却像是被按下了暂停键一样停在了那里，斯库瓦罗的手从他头上掠过，让他一瞬间有种触电的感觉，这是他从未经历过的感受，让他从心里生出一种舒适感，心中那点慵懒和舒服又跑了出来。

和激烈的情欲不同，这种舒适是一种和缓的、温暖的，让他一瞬间想把头伸进那人鱼的怀里，让他在按着自己的头，梳理自己头上的鬃毛。

这种感情让Xanxus恼羞成怒，他怎么会想让那垃圾摸自己的头，Xanxus越想越气，嗓子里发着低沉的吼声，竟完全忘了自己本来是要化形破墙的，转身去攻击那人鱼去了。

斯库瓦罗看着冲着自己攻来的Boss，一脸愕然，什么情况？！他做错什么了吗？！

惊讶归惊讶，但完全不影响他反击，他一手撑地跃起，想骑到Xanxus背上，好控制住这莫名其妙发疯的Boss。Xanxus看着那要伸到自己头上的手，更是怒火中烧。

后腿登起，把人鱼压在了地上，他用前爪分别压制住了斯库瓦罗四处作乱的双手，口腔里的热气扑在了人鱼的脸上。

“Voi！！你发什么疯，混蛋Boss！！！”斯库瓦罗双手被控，鼻腔里都是Xanxus身上的气味，雄性野兽浓烈的气息让斯库瓦罗有些不舒服，两人过近的接触距离让他心中冒出一丝奇怪的感觉。

不仅仅是斯库瓦罗，Xanxus也是一样，人鱼的脸离得极近，他生的白，如同东方的美玉，光滑的皮肤透着里面的红，尤其是自己的气息喷在那人脸上时，他的脸更红了，像是被自己染红的一样，Xanxus想着想着刚刚那消散的情欲又席卷而来，然后他目光下移，看到那脸上最为艳丽的地方——小人鱼的嘴唇。

他目光越发幽深，盯着斯库瓦罗骂人时灵活的唇舌和猩红的舌尖，然后他沉下头，巨大的舌头顶进人鱼的口腔，堵住了他没完没了的声音。

唇舌纠缠的声音代替了不合时宜的骂声，两人的喘息变得急促而暧昧。斯库瓦罗被按着手被迫承受着激烈的亲吻，Xanxus的舌头很大很厚，顶在他喉咙深处，让他情不自禁的去推拒，眉头狠狠蹙起，眼睛颤抖着，睫毛似被脸颊的情色染红。

Xanxus注意到了，然后他伸出舌头在斯库瓦罗脸上划过，他舔弄着人鱼的脸颊、鼻子、眼睑，注意到自己舌上的倒刺在那光滑的皮肤上留下红痕。

这艳色是他造成的，是他留下的。

这个认知让Xanxus欲火腾升、血脉喷张。他身下的性器早已高高翘起，胡乱在人鱼的身上顶弄。

这个动静着实吓住了斯库瓦罗，不同于上次两人的意乱情迷，这次他有着清楚的认知，他能感觉到兽形的Xanxus带来的巨大胁迫力，那股力量也再一次证明了Xanxus的强大，这种强大让他控制不住灵魂的颤栗，他能感觉到自己心脏剧烈的跳动，浑身每一个细胞都叫嚣着兴奋，这种兴奋让他不满足现在被压制的状态，他挣扎起来，想夺回自己一点主导权。

但上位的Xanxus只感受到了身下不老实的人鱼，不说那人在自己身下扭动是如何煽风点火，那种类似反抗的情绪更是点燃了他脑海里本就澎湃的欲火。

Xanxus巨大的尾巴伸下来卷住了人鱼乱晃的双腿，伏下的身子，让他的性器插进了小人鱼腿间的缝隙之中。

突如其来的包裹让Xanxus再也控制不住，他喘着粗气，粗粝的舌头舔过人鱼的领口，在他胸口徘徊，隔着衬衫卷着那立起的红缨。腰部快速的摆动，粗大的性器在人鱼的腿间进进出出。

突如其来的情欲夺走了斯库瓦罗的神思，他不自觉地挺起胸膛迎合身上的家伙，性器在两人激烈的碰撞中慢慢立起。腿间还是传来一阵阵疼痛，斯库瓦罗刚刚化为人形，新生的双腿虽然有着矫健的肌肉，上面却覆盖着娇嫩的肌肤。而现在，尽管隔着裤子，化为兽形的Xanxus性器上的倒刺完全展露出来，透过裤子摩挲着他腿间的光滑的皮肤，这种疼痛让他扭动着双腿想要向后躲避，但他哪里有退避的地方呢，不过是晃动着让那个垃圾Boss感受到更多的快感罢了。

Xanxus不停摆动着腰部，没有人注意到时间的流逝，直到他突然加快了速度，喉咙里发出低沉的呼噜声，然后一个颤动，彻底压在了斯库瓦罗身上。

斯库瓦罗感觉到自己腿间一瞬间涌上一股湿意，那液体透过裤子渗过来，进到他股缝间，Xanxus腹部的绒毛穿过凌乱的衣服，压在了斯库瓦罗性器的顶端，腿间的疼痛让这柔软的毛发带来的刺激更是夸张，终于，斯库瓦罗没忍住跟着身上的家伙一起颤动起来。

……

半晌，斯库瓦罗感觉到耳边激烈的喘息稍稍平静了下来，Xanxus侧眼看到人鱼红红的耳朵，心中一动，用舌头卷住他的圆润的耳垂，听着对方不规律的呼吸。

又过了一会儿，两人的情绪终于稳定下来，Xanxus这才从斯库瓦罗身上退开。

“Voi！Boss！你怎么回事？！”斯库瓦罗缓缓坐起来，皱着眉揉着身上的红色痕迹，语气中有些咬牙切齿的意味。

“哼，你有意见吗？”Xanxus不知道该怎么回答斯库瓦罗，他总不能说是自己是因为被摸了脑袋恼羞成怒，最后又控制不住自己的情欲吧，他故意板起脸来，装成平日的样子。

斯库瓦罗接不上话来，其实除了有些疼，他好像也没什么意见，而且这疼痛也完全可以接受……但看着自家那个混蛋垃圾Boss的脸，斯库瓦罗不知为什么就是不愿承认，然后让那家伙高兴，于是他也没有说话，只是转过脸去。

Xanxus注意到小人鱼通红的耳朵和脖颈，这片红色扫去了他没有得到回答的不快，他轻哼了一声，后退了两步，向之前墙壁上的剑痕撞去。

“voi！！Boss！你干什么？！”斯库瓦罗看到Xanxus的动作猜出他也要破墙，但一想起这房间里还有活物，万一撞开了墙……

他们两人的状态也太过诡异了吧，想着斯库瓦罗拦住了Xanxus，让他等着自己把这里的混乱收拾干净，又去换了一身干净的衣服，才肯罢休。

Xanxus刚刚吃饱喝足，难得不生气，往走廊旁边一趴，等着斯库瓦罗忙完。

终于收拾完了，两人又回到这个房间前，一人一下地向那痕迹处攻击。

方向对了，自然就会事半功倍，再加上有Xanxus的大力相助，这道痕迹果真是越来越深，越来越大，隐隐透出里面的样子。

两人对视了一眼，心中一喜，继续加大了攻势。

只听“轰！”的一声，在两人最后一次合击后，那面墙终于承受不住，露出一个大洞来。

斯库瓦罗看着眼前的大洞，屋里黑幽幽的，他突然涌上一股不好的预感，脸上因破开屋子的喜色迅速退去，他甚至没注意到Boss叫了一声自己的名字，只是迈步走了进去。

然后，他看到了屋子里面的东西。

那个屋子里的巨大的水池里一如当时监控里看到的一样，放着几个笼子，里面被吊起的生物并不是什么彭格列子民，而是几条人鱼。


	19. Chapter 19

那个屋子里的巨大的水池里一如当时监控里看到的一样，放着几个笼子，里面被吊起的生物并不是什么彭格列子民，而是几条人鱼。

“Voi！！！！！！”

基地里突然充斥着斯库瓦罗是声音，水池里的水因为他声音的震动泛起波澜，Xanxus进来后也被眼前的景象吓了一跳，人鱼……难道是那个小美人鱼计划吗？不比此刻激愤的斯库瓦罗，Xanxus很快冷静了下来。

眼前一共有四条人鱼，看起来是两男两女，他们被分别装在四个笼子里，手臂被吊起来，尾巴上也套着锁链，他们垂着头，头发垂落遮住了脸庞，在斯库瓦罗这样的动静下也毫无反应，看起来似乎是被什么东西弄晕了……

Xanxus还在想着，可是耳边一直传来斯库瓦罗的喊声，这声音吵得他心烦意乱，于是他随手抄起旁边的一个空瓶子对着那人鱼砸了过去。

瓶子的硬度显然不能和斯库瓦罗的头骨相比，不过疼痛却是确确实实地传达到了，牺牲了一个瓶子换来了耳边的清净，Xanxus觉得不亏。

斯库瓦罗被这一砸倒是恢复了冷静，人鱼并不喜群居，斯库瓦罗从小就是一个人，没见过什么其他的人鱼，甚至包括他的父母，斯库瓦罗不觉得有什么奇怪，这就是人鱼一族的习惯，生存的本能从他们一出生起就刻在他们的骨子里。

这是斯库瓦罗第一次见到其他同伴，却是在这样一个时刻，在这个逼仄的基地里，看着他们狼狈地被锁在这狭窄的水域间。

每看一眼他心中怒意就更胜几分，所幸Xanxus打醒了他，他现在要赶紧唤醒自己的同伴，问清楚是怎么回事。

Xanxus看了一眼斯库瓦罗，见他恢复了冷静，嘴角微微勾起，哼了一声。

斯库瓦罗凑近了那水池去看，每个笼子上都有一个锁眼，锁和笼子连在一起，看起来并不好暴力拆除，再加上这笼子确实不大，如果暴力打开的话，并不能保证不会伤到里面的人鱼。

斯库瓦罗用手去摸那些锁孔，突然脑子里闪过什么，他想起自己曾经在工作室里见到的那一串钥匙，和Xanxus说了一声便急匆匆地跑了过去，又旋风一样地狂奔回来。

Xanxus此时已经化回了人形，随便捞了件衣服穿上，靠在墙边看小人鱼忙活。

斯库瓦罗一把一把钥匙地试，“咔嚓”一声，第一个笼子打开了。

但斯库瓦罗并没有急着再打开剩下的笼子，他甚至没有想办法去解开里面那人鱼身上的锁铐，只是用手去推他。斯库瓦罗用的力气不小，很快里面的那条人鱼脸上就出现一道红印，不过值得开心的是他似乎晕的不彻底，被这么推着，缓缓睁开了眼睛。

那是一双蓝色的眼睛，干净清澈，像无云的天空，又像热带靠近岛礁的浅海，但斯库瓦罗却一眼就认出了这双眼睛，正是这双眼在他当时看监控的时候，投来凶狠的一瞥。

他猛地向后退去，里面的人鱼睁眼的同时，挣扎起来，喉咙里发出嘶吼，锁链被晃得叮当作响，巨大的尾巴拍打起水花，溅到了斯库瓦罗的身上。

“Voi！！Voi！！”

Xanxus看见斯库瓦罗突然对着那人鱼喊起来，似乎在说什么的样子，他看了看被锁着的四条人鱼，人鱼样貌昳丽，却没换来Xanxus一个目光的停留，然后他又侧头看了看斯库瓦罗，斯库瓦罗正皱着眉扯着嗓子说话，头发因为他说话时晃动的头部跟着摆动，发丝间的缝隙里若有若无的露出一点刚才的靡靡痕迹，Xanxus越发觉得还是自家的这只人鱼看着顺眼，见那被锁着的蓝眼人鱼听到斯库瓦罗的声音后也“Voi，Poi”的回应着，他微微阖上眼，一边打盹，一边等自家的小人鱼说完。

“Boss！”斯库瓦罗从同族那里得了一大堆消息，完全不管Xanxus是不是睡着了，欢天喜地地冲他喊道。

Xanxus眉毛蹙了起来，但还是睁开眼，看向斯库瓦罗。

“Boss，这家伙叫巴吉尔，他虽然也不清楚现在是什么情况，但他说他当时被关进来的时候，迷药对他似乎起效起的慢，他虽然身体不能动，但还有些意识，看到尾道那家伙输房间的密码了。原来这个房间是要密码和钥匙两个环节才能打开，我想房间密码会不会和电脑里那个计划的密码一样，我们去试试吧。”

Xanxus闻言就向外走去，斯库瓦罗跟在他身后，听到里面巴吉尔“poi——”的再说什么，又拐回去跟他说了几句才出来。

Xanxus本以为他是去把那些人鱼放出来的，结果见他又自己一个人出来，目光稍稍在他身后停留了一下。

斯库瓦罗看到Xanxus向自己身后看去，明白了他的意思，道：“虽然我们是同族，但我也不能保证他们没有危害，我刚刚问了他们待在那里，除了全身无力不能动弹之外，也没其他大碍，那就让他们再在那里待一会儿吧，反正他们被关了那么久，也不差这一时。等下我们查完计划确认他们无害后，再把他们放出来也可以。”

这话倒是让Xanxus有些惊讶，没想到这野生的人鱼居然会有这样的考量，想起斯库瓦罗虽然整日吵吵嚷嚷、大大咧咧，但对自己昏睡和醒来后的照顾，Xanxus无意间好像窥到了这暴脾气下的细致的内心。

两人回到工作室，打开那台电脑里面的小美人鱼计划，在密码栏输入了巴吉尔刚刚提供的信息。

“3-4-3-2”

文件打开了——

斯库瓦罗和Xanxus翻看着里面密密麻麻的记录，他们是不太了解什么实验过程，但从尾道的实验结果和工作日志中，他们看到了是一种残忍到令人作呕的对人鱼一族的恶意。

根据尾道的记录来看，他们曾在进行彩虹之子计划中无意中发现一个实验对象的原生兽是人鱼，这是他们第一次见到这种传说中的生物，然后他们兴奋地抓紧了这个来之不易的机会。

对这条人鱼进行了大量的实验，最后在种种折磨下，这条人鱼在那个实验室里失去了生命。

虽然实验体死亡，但他们的实验不是无用功，关于人鱼，他们还是得到了很多信息。

人鱼一族自出生起就是半人半兽的形态，这其实是因为他们基因存在变异的情况，他们一出生便就处在半化形的阶段，这也让他们比起其他兽类拥有了强大的力量，足以形单影只的在这危险的深海混出一片天地。

也正是因为这样，他们不像常见的原生兽会在两岁的时候化形，反而会在他们第一次发情期过后化形。

不论是对人鱼还是其他原生兽来说，能把化形时间推迟到长大后都是利大于弊的，因为两岁的孩子懵懵懂懂，没什么意志力，这种化形其实是一场残酷的物种优劣的淘汰，但若是能等到发情后再化形，那么此时的原生兽无论是身体素质还是意志力都大大增强，可想而知化形的成功率也会大幅提升。

而且人鱼出生时就是半化形状态，是不是能再一次改变基因，让原生兽直接以化形后的状态出生生长呢？

因此，对于尾道来说，人鱼的基因变异是一次成功的基因进化，但唯一的那条试验品已经死亡，想要继续研究，就需要更多的人鱼。

于是在川平的示意下，他又开启了一个新的计划，名为——小美人鱼计划。


	20. Chapter 20

于是在川平的示意下，他又开启了一个新的计划，名为——小美人鱼计划。

Xanxus和斯库瓦罗谁都没有说话，一时间，基地里静的只能听到鼠标滚轮转动的声音，他们只是死死盯着这屏幕，不肯放过上面的任何一个字。

小美人鱼计划开展后，首先就是需要新鲜的人鱼，这可难倒了尾道，本来基地的运行和彩虹之子计划就已经让他应接不暇，现在多出来一个小美人鱼计划，先不说工作量要增加多少，单让他这种不擅长体力劳动的人去抓人鱼就是一个很不现实的事。

但尾道没有放弃，功夫不负有心人，他联系上了一个人来协助他，这个人居然就是——瓦里安的前任首领，迪尔。

虽然不知道尾道是如何和迪尔联系上的，但从此之后，迪尔开始向基地里运送人鱼，小美人鱼计划也借此彻底展开。

在基地的入口有一块板子，它会识别进入基地的人，只有尾道和人鱼可以打开那扇门，斯库瓦罗突然想起来自己在基地外敲敲打打无意间碰到哪里后，那扇门就忽然开了，现在看来就是此处。

若板子判定开门的人为人鱼后，会在生物进入后紧闭大门，在这个通往基地深处的密闭的长廊里释放催情的气体，诱导人鱼提前发情。

人鱼在第一次发情时，尾巴处会悄悄出现一个与周围略带不同的鳞片，这个鳞片平时被很好的藏在身体深处，只有且仅有这一次化形时会出现，化形成功后又会藏回去，并且变得和其他普通鳞片没什么区别。

而这片鳞就是人鱼化形的关键，尾道把这片化形鳞称作——恶鳞。

因为人鱼力量强大，恶鳞出现的条件又极为苛刻，所以尾道在长廊里释放的催情气体定量十分精确，控制人鱼进入发情状态后，恶鳞冒出，然后立刻释放催眠气体，待人鱼彻底昏睡后——

第二扇门打开。

尾道可以顺利且安全地将人鱼带进实验室。

若实验到此处还不能体现对人鱼的摧残，那么这仅仅是一个开始。

尾道把人鱼带进去后，首先会拔掉他们的恶鳞。鳞片对于人鱼如同皮肤对于普通人，若是鳞片被拔，就等同于削去皮肤，虽是疼痛难捱，但也不至于致命，但化形鳞却完全不同，这枚特殊的鳞片若是失去，人鱼不仅仅无法完成化形，化出双腿，还将承受甚至超过剜心割骨的痛苦，若是被强制拔取，甚至可能会因此丧命，就算侥幸活下来，也无时无刻不在承受着灼心之痛。

尾道把人鱼弄来自然不是为了弄死他们，为了提高人鱼的存活率，他在长廊中间的那个水域中和拔掉恶鳞后关押人鱼那种笼子下面的水池里混合了各种营养液和镇定剂的药水，可以用这些保证人鱼身体素质达到最佳。

这一套流程下来，拔去恶鳞后，再在那池子里泡上一两天，人鱼的存活率果真提高了不少。然后尾道就开始对这些实验品大肆研究，药物、体能、精神……无所不用其极；血液、鳞片、骨头……全部掠夺殆尽。

斯库瓦罗右手手背上青筋鼓起，指甲冒了出来，深深插进桌子里，他的手臂、肩膀、身体都在颤抖，大腿上冒出坚硬的鳞片，桌子下的双腿因过分激动的情绪有些要化形的样子，挨着他的Xanxus发现他下颚鼓起，似是要咬碎了这一口银牙，他的眼珠向外凸起，眼白处布满了赤红的血丝，正是盛怒的样子。

但他竟用自己的身体、用意志强压着这股怒意，尽管这怒火已经快撑破他的身体，尽管他已经无法控制身体的颤动，但他要看！他要好好看个清楚！看这计划到底是如何谋害他的同族，是如何把他们的强大一点点掰开了、敲碎了，然后又是如何踩在脚底蹂躏。

在一系列复杂的实验在这些人鱼身上展开后，这些被当做实验品的鲛人早已被从精神上摧毁，他们总是无意识地盯着一处看，无论被怎么对待也没有反应。

虽然人鱼自愈能力很强，尾道用上药物让他们修养也不是不能再恢复一些，只是他不愿等待，反正总有新鲜的人鱼会送来，反正这样的人鱼在实验上能提供的帮助已经大不如新鲜人鱼，于是他会毁掉这些人鱼的声带，并且再联系一次迪尔。

然后他看着迪尔把他们带走，运到遥远的大陆贩卖，再像迪尔收取一笔费用，这笔费用名为——仓储存货费。

接着等迪尔再送来下一批人鱼，循环往复，从不间断。

“……”

“原来……这就是小美人鱼计划啊……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

先是一阵沉默后，斯库瓦罗突然仰头大笑起来，想起在瓦里安时鲁斯利亚给自己讲过的小美人鱼的童话，他嗓音像是粗粝的砂石，沙哑撕扯着大笑，神色有几分癫狂：

“夺声音！废双腿！拔鳞片！每时每刻都享受烈火灼心之痛！……哈哈哈哈哈，好一个小美人鱼，果真是小美人鱼！！！”

这些在广袤的海洋里恣意遨游的人鱼最后却被残害至此，最终落得在富人家的鱼缸里被随意观赏亵玩。

这一计划，何其残忍，斯库瓦罗大喊着冲向关着人鱼的实验室，他挥舞着手里的利剑，剑刃挑过巴吉尔腕处的铁链，铁链应声而碎，他用人鱼的语言嘶吼着问道：“他拔了你的鳞片？！！”

“鳞片？”巴吉尔看着怒气冲冲的斯库瓦罗往后退了退，微微歪着脑袋反问道，似是不明白斯库瓦罗在说什么。

斯库瓦罗注意到了，又道：“你们进到基地里，尾道都对你们做什么了？！”

“我们进来的时候在长廊那里晕了过去，我当时还有一点点的意识，只感觉到一个男人把我们带了进来，锁在这里后就出去了。”

“他们几个也是？”

“嗯，我们是一起进来的。”

巴吉尔的话让斯库瓦罗找回了一些冷静，他没有办法想象如果自己亲眼看见这几条人鱼被拔取化形鳞后会做出什么来。

他一把把巴吉尔捞了出来，离开了带有镇定剂的水池让巴吉尔舒服了一些，他坐在地上，蓝色的鱼尾弯弯的，末端有些渐变的成了和他头发一样的亚麻色，上面还带着晶莹的水珠。手腕上被斯库瓦罗划开锁链时弄出的浅浅伤口以肉眼可见的速度恢复，想来除了人鱼的自愈就是那一池药水的功效了吧。

斯库瓦罗也不顾及地上的水迹，盘腿席地而坐详细地问着巴吉尔目前的情况，当然也告诉了他自己的发现。他拽了拽站在一旁的Xanxus，这人脸上没什么表情，但就是能从中看出几分阴沉和怒火，他“切”了一声，坐在了斯库瓦罗身旁，让自家人鱼当做翻译。

三人讨论了一下，觉得尾道很有可能是因为发生了什么事，来不及处理这批刚到的人鱼，只好把他们先锁在这里匆匆离去，只是到底发生了什么呢？他们无法得知，但能想到的却只有另一个计划——彩虹之子计划。

语毕，斯库瓦罗站起来，用钥匙打开了剩下的笼子，然后他挥起长剑，泄愤一样地砍断了绑着其他三条人鱼的锁链，指甲和利刃一样闪着银光，在满地的疮痍中显得冷酷又绝情，一旁的Xanxus和巴吉尔却发现了这冷酷后的温柔，即使已经愤怒到血管快要爆裂，这银发人鱼还是很好的让被锁的人鱼受到的伤害降到了最低。

斯库瓦罗不知道的是，正是这道包含着温柔和冷色的银光刺破了小美人鱼计划的无限循环，刺破了那笼罩在鲛人头顶的无形穹顶。


	21. Chapter 21

巴吉尔不方便行动，把其他三条人鱼从水池中拖出来就成了斯库瓦罗的工作，哦，对了，不要问为什么Xanxus不帮忙，这种简单的工作当然是垃圾鲛来做。

其中一条粉色头发的女性人鱼最先被拖出来，她嘤咛一声，睫毛微颤，醒了过来。

巴吉尔马上凑上前去，轻声问道：“你醒了？感觉怎么样？”

那女人眯了眯眼睛，稍微清醒了一点，温声回答着，巴吉尔有些兴奋地凑近了点，和她解释着现在的状况，女人声音平静温柔，似乎没有被眼下的情况吓到，她只是微微皱着眉，攥紧了拳头而已。

Xanxus虽然听不懂人鱼的语言，但听到巴吉尔和那女人温柔的声音微微挑了挑眉，突然想起在彭格列流传的关于人鱼的信息来——人鱼都是温柔的、平静的。如果是眼前这两条人鱼的话，Xanxus不得不承认确实如此，但他身边还有一条异类。他又看向一旁不算温柔地拖动另两条人鱼的斯库瓦罗，他可没忘记第一次见这人鱼时他那狂躁的模样，从大海里跃出来，在飓风前面张狂地大笑，露出锋利的指甲和牙齿，想着Xanxus没注意到自己唇角带出的笑意，他只是心中骂道：这垃圾是谁家的，算什么人鱼，这么暴躁！

斯库瓦罗可不知道Xanxus的腹诽，他拽着最后一个人鱼向后退，这人鱼看着年纪不大，还是个男孩的样子,但不知道为什么拽起来死沉，斯库瓦罗费了老大的力气才将这家伙拖出来，他喘着粗气把这人鱼往地上一扔，男孩绿色的头发散开，扑在地上，像一片新鲜的生菜叶，菜叶中间是一张精致的带着稚气的脸。

斯库瓦罗注意到男孩眼睛下方各有一个绿色的到三角形，他以为是什么脏东西，用手去揩，但这三角形就像是长上去的一样，斯库瓦罗弄了两下没弄下来，渐渐失了耐心，手下又用了点劲儿。

男孩的脸很快就红了一片，疼痛的刺激让他挣扎着醒了过来，一睁眼看到的就是斯库瓦罗狰狞着的脸。

“长毛怪！！！”

男孩惊声叫了一声，又白眼一翻，似是吓晕了过去。

斯库瓦罗听到这小家伙这么叫自己先是愣了一下，反应过来，猛地摇动着那孩子，吼道：“你这家伙！说谁是长毛怪，信不信我把你切成渣渣！！！”

Xanxus也看了过来，他倒不是因为斯库瓦罗生气，反正这垃圾鲛天天生气，真正让他注意的是那孩子说的竟不是人鱼的语言，而是大陆上原生兽的语言。

斯库瓦罗的一嗓子把一旁说话的巴吉尔他们吓了一跳，他声音竟然比刚刚那男孩的惊呼都要响，巴吉尔有些担心，先是望了望Xanxus，又无措地看着发脾气的斯库瓦罗剧烈摇晃那条人鱼。

也不知道他是担心斯库瓦罗气坏了，还是担心他手下的人鱼，巴吉尔小心翼翼地说道：“斯，斯库瓦罗……斯库瓦罗……斯库瓦罗！”

巴吉尔声音渐大，斯库瓦罗终于从愤怒中回过神来，应了一声。

巴吉尔见斯库瓦罗应声，赶紧拉过一旁粉色头发的人鱼，介绍道：“这位是欧蕾加诺，她也是和我一同被抓来的。”

斯库瓦罗注意力果真被转移了，他扔下了手里的男孩，走过去问这人情况，几人叽里呱啦的说了一通，斯库瓦罗跑到快睡着的Xanxus跟前汇报道：“Boss！那女人叫欧蕾加诺，应该是这四个里面年纪最大的，她说她是在觅食的时候被抓的，对手是一个剑士，估计就是迪尔，然后打斗中受了伤，在这池子里泡了几天，伤口基本已经好了，只是右眼还有些看不清。”

Xanxus对别人的事情其实没多大兴趣，那女人给出的信息并不能对现在的情况有所改善，所以他没多大反应，只是微微点了点头。

斯库瓦罗说完了女人的情况后，语气稍微兴奋了一些：“欧蕾加诺和巴吉尔虽然还没成年，但已经受到了进门时催情剂的影响，我想他们是不是可以化形，毕竟在这基地里，化形后的状态比人鱼的状态方便很多。我刚刚已经告诉他们我化形时的感受，让他们自己试试，说不定就可以成功。”

说道化形时的感受时，斯库瓦罗脸红了一下，他看着Xanxus的微微闭着的眼睛，突然想起那天这人在自己耳边呼出的热气和嗓子里低沉的喘息。

Xanxus半阖着眼，没注意到斯库瓦罗通红的耳廓，他虽然明白了现在的情况，但并没有对这些垃圾报什么期望，就算他们化形成功了也不过是少了几分拖累，怎么也帮不上忙。

斯库瓦罗不是不明白，但让他甩掉同族他也做不到，只能把自己知道的尽量都告诉他们。

化形成功对于任何一种动物来说都是一次质的飞跃，斯库瓦罗露出手臂，微微一用力，肌肉就鼓了起来，修长的手臂上没有一丝赘肉，肌肉覆盖在骨骼上撑起漂亮流畅的线条。

巴吉尔和欧蕾加诺看着斯库瓦罗的肌肉眼睛亮了起来，他们也渴望得到这样的力量，如果这样是不是就不会败给迪尔，落到今天的田地。

Xanxus自然看到斯库瓦罗在那里大秀肌肉，说句实话，斯库瓦罗的肌肉Xanxus根本看不上眼，在他看来斯库瓦罗的手臂纤细易断，雪白的皮肤更是让这力量看起来大打折扣。不过再看看另外两人，Xanxus不屑的嗤了一声。

“哇！你的肌肉好漂亮呀！不过我的也不错，我练了好久呢！”

突然一道声音吸引了众人的注意，大家转过头去，看到最后一条人鱼醒了，她看起来是个女孩子，一头碧蓝色长发如海面上的波浪般不规律的卷着，尾巴也是无暇的蓝色，女孩子一张口竟也不是人鱼的语言，她看着斯库瓦罗的手臂眼睛亮的像只小狗，然后举起自己的手臂，炫耀一样露出自己苦苦健身的成功。

如果斯库瓦罗的手臂是树木的枝干，那么这女孩的应该就是刚刚生长的嫩芽了吧，Xanxus瞟了一眼那手臂，只觉得风一刮就断了，他看着眼前对自身肌肉状况毫无自知之明的一群人鱼，想起斯库瓦罗在海面上的凶相，这些家伙明明是速度和敏捷上占了优势，怎么一个个都对肌肉如此向往，想起人鱼柔软温和的传言，Xanxus对着这群筋肉狂魔第一次有了吐槽的欲望。


	22. Chapter 22

“啊，海草！”

“什么海草！这是肌肉！”

女孩子还在炫耀自己肌肉的时候，突然插进来一个男孩子的声音，正是那个刚刚被斯库瓦罗吓晕的人鱼。

女孩听到这人这样侮辱自己的肌肉，瞬间生起气来，气鼓鼓地回头辩驳道。

众人跟着看过去，那男孩并没有完全醒来，似乎是在说梦话的样子，不过现在被这一吼，倒是完全清醒了。

这两个人鱼年纪看起来都还不大，小孩子心性，也不知道自己当下的处境，竟然就这么吵了起来。

一向是给别人添加噪音的斯库瓦罗还是第一次体会到这种魔音贯耳的感受，没忍片刻，还不等Xanxus发话，他就冲上去，给这两个小家伙一人一个暴戾，这两小只也终于在捂着头顶上大包的状况下闭了嘴。

“叫什么名字？”等他们终于静下来，斯库瓦罗就开始审问了。

“唔，我叫铃兰……你真的好凶呀，我哥哥才不会这么打我！”

“嗯嗯。”

女孩噘着嘴抱怨道，男孩在一旁赶忙点头附和。

斯库瓦罗看着这两个人不在状况的样子就来气，什么叫自己凶，还有旁边那个家伙，以为自己没看到他疯狂点头吗？！

男孩被斯库瓦罗瞪了一眼，马上老实了，举起一只手，道：“Me的名字是弗兰。”

知道了两人的名字后，斯库瓦罗首先问他们为什么会说陆上原生兽的语言。对此铃兰的解释是她跟哥哥学的，弗兰则是自己贪玩跑到靠近南方大陆的地方，在那里听到附近的渔民交流，久而久之自己也学会了。

这两个回答虽然合理，但确实帮不上什么忙，斯库瓦罗没好气地接着问他们是如何被抓进来的。

两个孩子被吼的不轻，均是乖乖回答。铃兰先说她是因为哥哥出去一直没有回来，她就趁着这个机会偷偷跑出去玩，没想到误打误撞打开了这个基地。

“……”斯库瓦罗万万没想到这个基地居然还有钓人鱼的功能，都不需要别人来绑了吗，自己就冲进来了，心中吐槽别人的斯库瓦罗完全不记得自己也是东碰西撞就闯进来了。

得到铃兰答案后，他又看向弗兰，弗兰脸色轻松，张口就是“Me也一样。”

“……”得，这傻的还不止一个，斯库瓦罗额头青筋又凸了起来，看着眼前两个小孩，颇有恨铁不成钢的味道，正要教训一顿，就听到身后传来一声惊呼，回头一看，正是巴吉尔和欧蕾加诺化形成功了！

他们有些不可置信的摸着自己没有鳞片的皮肤，然后穿上了一旁准备好的衣服，眼神里透着兴奋。当然不仅仅是化出双腿，他们也明显能感觉到自身力量的一次进化，这让力量崇拜的他们激动不已。

这两人的化形成功算是为数不多的好消息，至少在这个基地里化出双腿方便了很多，两人的力量也相应增强，不会太拖后腿。

斯库瓦罗告诉他们如何走路，他想自己那时候不过是试了几次就学会了，他们一定也能很快掌握。但他忽视了巴吉尔和欧蕾加诺并不像他已经见惯了如何使用双腿，他们试着站起来，但刚刚化出的双腿没有力气，别说走路了，站起来都是十分困难。

斯库瓦罗啧了啧嘴，看屋里地方小，把他们带到屋外的走廊上，方便他们练习。他虽然脸色不佳，但也没生气，自己还放慢速度让这两人好好看了个清楚。

Xanxus看着一张臭脸却仍任劳任怨的银发人鱼，明明之前很喜欢看这家伙的这副样子，现在看他对着别人，Xanxus只觉得心中生出一股烦躁，他心情不爽，看着巴吉尔和欧蕾加诺的眼神也更是凶恶，心中骂道一群垃圾，怎么学个走路也这么慢！

可怜巴吉尔和欧蕾加诺两个好脾气，平日都是温声细语的，现在被斯库瓦罗和Xanxus恶人般的表情弄得压力极大，也不敢吱声，只能更仔细地观察斯库瓦罗是如何走路的，好自己赶快学会，脱离这两个人的凶狠视线。

这两个人扶着墙跌跌撞撞地往前走，突然，身旁划过一阵轻风，他们抬眼，竟是那个绿头发的男孩弗兰。

弗兰迈着双腿从他们面前走过，回过头来，有些天然地问道：“你们是在这样走吗？”

这次众人是真的有些惊讶，弗兰是什么时候化形的，斯库瓦罗只觉得他和铃兰年纪还小，即使被强制发情可能也不能化形，但看着弗兰现在的样子，难道……他们也可以化形……不对，看弗兰走路的样子轻松自如，莫非他早早就化形成功了吗？！

斯库瓦罗越想越惊，不由问道：“你什么时候学会化形的？”

“化形？那是什么？”谁料弗兰听到斯库瓦罗的问题后，歪了歪脑袋，反问起来。

“就是把尾巴变成双腿，身体力量剧增的一种情况。”斯库瓦罗看弗兰疑惑的表情，心中更是坚定这孩子在更早的时候就学会了化形，甚至那时候他自己都不知道化形是什么，他急着知道答案，于是粗略地解释了一下。

“哦——那就是化形呀。”弗兰右手握拳敲在左手掌心，一副恍然大悟的样子，待大家都投出好奇的眼神时，又道，“那Me可没有化形。”

“嗯？！！”斯库瓦罗看着弗兰吊儿郎当的样子顿时怒火中烧，他吼道：“Voi！！！你在耍我吗？！！没化形你哪来的腿？！！”

弗兰被斯库瓦罗的吼声震得向后撤了撤身子，道：“我真没化形，不信你们看。”

说着，弗兰的双腿就在众目睽睽之下又变回了尾巴，他颇为无奈地摊开双手：“我也不知道为什么就可以变成看起来是腿的样子，但实际上我并不是你们说的化形。”说着弗兰又变回了双腿。

斯库瓦罗这才注意到弗兰每次变换后都是带着衣服的，除了双腿，身体也没有变化，这确实不是化形，再加上弗兰说“看起来”，这样给人的感觉倒像是一种障眼法。

弗兰看斯库瓦罗神色不妙，作出一副害怕的样子，往走廊深处走去，基地来回不过四个房间，走廊也没有多长，众人看着弗兰走路的样子，再联想刚刚他变化时立着的尾巴，不由得微微皱眉，在脑海上演了一出这小人鱼看似云淡风轻走路的表象下，支棱着尾巴像传说中的僵尸一样向前一蹦一蹦的画面。

……

神经病啊！！！

一时间所有人都在心中骂道，没有化形就不要逞能好吗，这样子用尾巴立着蹦，还算是鱼吗？！！尾巴什么时候是这么用的呀？！！

弗兰没几步就到了走廊的尽头，他斜靠在墙上，也不回来。

斯库瓦罗没忍住吼着让他回来，弗兰见两人之间有一段距离，顿时又胆大了不少，也不动弹，懒洋洋地回答道：“哎——人家蹦过来也是很累的好吗？好不容易能靠墙歇一会的……”

弗兰的回答证实了刚刚众人的猜想的正确性，铃兰听到了顿时来了劲儿，也闹着要学，一手扶着墙立起来，就要往那边蹦过去。

斯库瓦罗只觉得自己肺都要气炸，一把扯回来正要玩闹的铃兰，又大步走到弗兰的地方要把他抓回来。

弗兰见斯库瓦罗来势汹汹，嘴里嚎叫着，可身体却没表现出半分害怕来，依旧是懒散地靠在墙上。只是，这样背靠着墙，还真就感觉到一丝异样。

“啊，这墙怎么还有按摩的功能，一震一震的。”

斯库瓦罗刚好走到跟前，听到弗兰的声音，把手掌贴到了墙面上，果真，有震动的感觉，这是之前从未有过的现象，墙的那面有什么东西？

斯库瓦罗想着看向了Xanxus：“Voi！Boss！这边有情况！”

Xanxus被眼前的闹剧弄得烦不胜烦，听到斯库瓦罗的声音，终于舍得抬了抬眼皮，几步走了过来。

不过是几步路的功夫，那震动的动静更大了，斯库瓦罗抓住弗兰向后一扔，敏捷地和Xanxus往后退了一步——

还没站定，只听“轰”的一声，面前的墙破了。

看着眼前的这个大洞，斯库瓦罗和Xanxus突然意识到——这个基地，打开了。


	23. Chapter 23

基地的墙上虽然破了一个大洞，但如同当时打开的那扇大门一样，像是有什么东西隔开了，海水并没有涌进来。

斯库瓦罗和Xanxus站在在最前面自然看清了打破基地的人，那人穿着一身潜水的装扮，看不清脸，只能凭身形判断是个年级不大的青少年，紧紧贴在身上的潜水服勾勒出男孩瘦弱的身型，和眼前这个大洞颇不匹配。

斯库瓦罗愣了一下，很快回过神来，他不知对方是敌是友，没有冒然出去，敏捷地把利剑扣在左手上，眉眼一瞪，大喝一声：“Voi !!!!你是什么人？！”

那边的男孩被这声音吓了一跳，捂了捂耳朵，不敢靠近，只是大声回应道：“请问是瓦里安的队员吗？我们是彭格列派来救援的人！”说话间，又有几个人穿着潜水服聚了上来，其中就有瓦里安的贝尔和鲁斯利亚。

看到他们俩，斯库瓦罗放下了心，有些兴奋地转过身，“喂，Boss，我们可以先出去——”

话音未落，斯库瓦罗被眼前Xanxus的样子惊到，他从未见过Xanxus这副表情，阴沉的脸色甚至超过那次看到九代的视频，从他的角度，能清晰的看到Xanxus咬紧的后槽牙，眼睛死死盯着那边的男孩，赤红的双眸里滚动着腥风血雨，阴鸷渗人，眼白的部分浮起血丝，深色的痕迹从衣服覆盖的地方爬出，逐渐布满全身，脸颊上也呈现出斑驳的伤痕，蓬勃的杀气跟着那痕迹一起喷薄而出。

他手臂的肌肉隆起，白色的毛发攀升，指尖一抖一抖地似乎要化为兽形，对面的男孩被这样的眼神吓得不行，颤抖着向后躲去，另两个个人立刻迎上来护在他身前，Xanxus没理会一旁的斯库瓦罗，直接跃出了那个破洞进入深海，贝尔正拿着一件潜水衣准备扔进来，看到Xanxus满脸的煞气，没敢说话。

斯库瓦罗不知道自己和Xanxus那一次亲吻的作用是否能延续到现在，慌忙去拉自家Boss，但Xanxus动作很快，一眨眼就进入了深海，斯库瓦罗跟上去见没什么事后，才松了一口气，接下来他要弄明白为什么Boss会这么生气。

深海虽不似草原，但同样有着广袤的空间，对Xanxus来说很是适宜，他喉咙里发出低沉的吼声，冲上去一把抓住了那个男孩，压低的嗓音里带着浓重的血色，那声音经过冰凉的海水依旧带着惊倒众人的热度和杀气，他问道：“你和那老头儿什么关系？！”

老头儿？九代？斯库瓦罗皱起眉，似乎明白了什么，投到那些人身上的眼光不善了起来，然而还不等他完全弄明白是怎么一回事，他感觉到自己衣角被轻轻拽了拽，有些不耐烦的转过身，发现是跑出来的其他四条人鱼，他们给斯库瓦罗指了指那个大洞裂开的位置。

那个破洞不仅仅打碎了斯库瓦罗当时面对的那面墙，甚至破开了一片他们未知的领域，原来在他们活动区域的下方一直还有一个空间。

斯库瓦罗心下了然，他本就觉得就基地里的那两个不大的房间难以完成尾道设想的实验，甚至他觉得这基地里应该还有别人，注意到里面似乎有人在行动的样子，他心下微热，难道是尾道？斯库瓦罗回头看了一眼Xanxus，被Xanxus抓住的男孩看起来羸弱的不堪一击，他犹豫了一下，觉得那人没什么威胁，在加上一旁还有贝尔和鲁斯利亚看着。

这个新开的空间可能会触及到基地更深的秘密，斯库瓦罗知道九代给Xanxus的命令，他余光扫了一眼彭格列的众人，怕这机会被突然冒出来的几人抢走，好给他们指摘自家Boss的机会。既然Xaxus没时间，那他就先去一窥究竟吧，于是他按住了要钻进基地下层的弗兰，挥剑在那出又划了几下，洞口扩大了几分后，斯库瓦罗纵身跃了进去。

进来刚刚站稳，斯库瓦罗抬头，看到了来回走动的女人，这里面是一个很大的空间，有不少粉色头发的女人在忙碌，她们也注意到了斯库瓦罗，抬头和他对视，这些女人长得都差不多，深色的皮肤，脸上带着一个半截面罩，遮住了眉眼，斯库瓦罗微微皱眉，上前走了两步正要问她们是谁，就看到了有如剜心割骨的一幕。

那几个女人围着的是一个实验台，上面躺着一只人鱼，人鱼身上插着大大小小的管子，双手被绑着，尾巴被直接剖开，露出里面粉色的肉质，女人带着手套的手上全部都是鲜血，红色如针扎进了斯库瓦罗瞪大了的眼睛，他定在当场，目光缓缓移动，定格在了那人鱼无神的双眸中。

那人鱼仰躺在那里，琉璃般的眼珠已经失去了光彩，嘴里被塞着一个口枷，腮部因口腔里的东西而鼓了起来，即便是看到斯库瓦罗他也没有任何反应，若不是看到随着女人们划开他肌肉的动作时口中不停流出的涎水，定会被认为已经死亡。

不对，还有那眼角流出的泪，晶莹的滑过脸颊，化作一颗绚烂的珍珠，落在地上发出“啪嗒”的脆响。

“Voi！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

在那珍珠落地的同时，斯库瓦罗疯了一样大声叫喊，他挥舞着手中的利刃，不过一剑就捅穿了几人的身体，女人们似乎没有感觉到痛，她们甚至都没有尖叫出声，就倒在地上，鲜红的血从伤口处喷洒出来，洒在了地上，也洒在了实验台的那条人鱼裸露的骨刺上。

斯库瓦罗近乎癫狂地砍断了那些女人的身体，一滴血，溅到了人鱼的脸上，那人鱼似被烫到一样猛的一颤，又在那鲜血缓缓流下，画出一道粘稠的痕迹时平静下来。

斯库瓦罗杀了那些人，来解人鱼身上的绑带，听到人鱼喉咙里传来的不成声的呜咽，如同大火略过的朽树枯木沙哑刺耳，他想到尾道会毁掉这些人鱼的声带，知道每一次发声对于他们来说无异于把喉咙放在针板上揉搓，正要说什么让人鱼稳定一些时，他注意到那人鱼的手指，颤抖着别扭地向后指着，看起来已经用尽了全身的力气。

那正是他跳进来时背对的那面墙，斯库瓦罗顺着那人的手指向后看去，那里整齐的排放着一整面墙的——化形鳞。

斯库瓦罗控制不住的向那面墙走去，他没有注意到，自己的眼神已经和刚刚Xanxus的无二差别了，眼睛里缀满了淬了火的暗色，流转着浓郁地化不开的恨，那墙上放着一排排的玻璃罐子，每一个罐子里都浮动着一片鳞片，在顶灯下折射出各异的色彩，明明是绚烂的难以置信的美丽，斯库瓦罗却看到了每一个鳞片背后的那条人鱼无声的血和泪，看到了被这些罐子封印的人鱼的歌声和走路时带起的轻盈的风。

当斯库瓦罗走近了，用颤抖的指尖轻轻碰触那些罐子的时候，突然从一旁的通道里走出来几个女人，正和刚刚被杀死的是同样的打扮，她们看都没看地上死去的同伴一眼，只是盯着斯库瓦罗，然后纷纷开口，嘴里统一的念着：“外人入侵，平衡摧毁，销毁恶鳞，销毁恶鳞。”

“恶鳞……”斯库瓦罗低声念着，好一个恶鳞，到底是谁的恶？！耳边不不停重复地对人鱼的蔑称刺激着他的神经，让他气的浑身发抖，他大吼着回身去刺新出现的女人，却发现离他最近那个皮肤开始膨胀，然后她整个人像是被吹了气的皮球，还不等斯库瓦罗一剑，就自己爆炸了，爆炸的火光燃尽了溅出来的血肉，斯库瓦罗往后一躲，又迎来了下一次的爆炸，这一次直接炸毁了那面墙，罐子被炸碎，鳞片如雪花般飘落，坠入了燃烧的火光中，也燃尽了人鱼的痛。

女人们嘴里还在念着刚刚那句话，不断地，循环的，像是虔诚的信徒，在执行她们人生唯一的信条。

海水随着不断的爆炸突然涌了进来，斯库瓦罗退出来时银白色的瞳孔里映出了最后一次所有人一同炸起时红色的血光。

一瞬间，基地被炸毁了——

爆炸的动静打断了基地外的打斗，外面的人们还没摸清是怎么回事，诧异的看了过去。

“大海是无常的、危险的。”这一刻这句老话终于应验，爆炸触怒了这个怪物的脾气，海水霎时翻腾起来，像是沸腾的热水，巨大的声音和冲击直接攻了过来。

“Xanxus————！”

斯库瓦罗反应过来，大叫着化出尾巴，银色的光芒撑破了染血的裤子，在深海中划过一道异色，翻滚的海水中，他抓住那个人的手——Xanxus。


	24. Chapter 24

“Xanxus————！”

斯库瓦罗反应过来，大叫着化出尾巴，银色的光芒撑破了染血的裤子，在深海中划过一道异色，翻滚的海水中，他抓住那个人的手——Xanxus。

海浪翻滚着，斯库瓦罗无暇顾及他人，他只是紧紧地抓着手里的这个人，他在海上无意一瞥发现的，愿全力追随的闪烁着的愤怒。

Xanxus还在气头上，他恨不得把那个男孩打死，刚刚的几只蟑螂一样的家伙不停冲上来找死，打断了他对男孩的拷问。

在看到那个大洞的时候，看到那个男孩没来得及收回的手势时，他就应该知道了，他用的那一招正和他名义上的父亲使用的招式一样……Xanxus太过清楚这证明着什么，所以他愤怒，愤怒地想要杀了眼前的人，杀了远在天边的“父亲”。

爆炸打断了所有人的行动，紧接着是席卷的海水，Xanxus在这一刻终于感觉到了大海的可怕，他控制不住自己的身体，被庞大的水波卷着翻滚着带走。然后，他听到一个刺破水域的声音，那声音嘶哑着叫喊着自己的名字，一只手抓住了自己的手，Xanxus第一次觉得自己的名字不是一个讽刺的笑话，第一次觉得那穿破耳膜的叫喊不那么聒噪。

斯库瓦罗巨大的尾巴摆动着和大海的力量抗衡，即便是抓住了Xanxus，他还是有些后怕，心脏激烈的跳动，他不敢有丝毫的松懈，一定，一定要把Boss送到陆上才算是真正的安全。

Xanxus没有说话，只是被自己的小人鱼带着游动，可这样的场景才过片刻，他突然感觉到自己肺部难以呼吸，然后是涌进身体里的海水，他本能的闭住了气，捏紧了人鱼的手。

斯库瓦罗手指被捏的有些疼痛，他转过头来，发现了Xanxus的异状，才猛的意识到这是那次亲吻的时限到了，他把左手的剑折了过去，稍稍放慢了速度和Xanxus齐平，揽过他的腰身，银白色的头发被水波推开，任水流把自己推向面前的男人，然后他微微仰起头，把自己的嘴唇贴了上去。

这个吻是咸的，带着海水的味道，Xanxus不喜欢这种味道，但他却不肯推开面前的人，面前的人鱼嘴唇柔软，带着冰冷海水中不常见的温度，他用舌尖顶开了自己的牙齿，又灵巧的退了出去，只留下渡进来一口温热的气息。

Xanxus感觉到舌尖那不经意的触碰稍纵即逝，却留下了绵绵的痒意，从还是婴儿时期的Xanxus就不知道什么叫“忍”，于是，当这股痒意密密麻麻地传递到他心里的时候，他控住不住地一把搂住身前的人鱼，收紧的臂弯强迫人鱼发出一声低喘，舌尖顺势抵了进去，舌头上的倒刺划过斯库瓦罗的唇腔，引起他身体一阵颤栗。

斯库瓦罗被迫承受着这突如其来的激吻，Xanxus的舌头灵活的卷起他的舌尖，巨大的力量带的他舌根发麻，他摆动着尾巴对抗着海水，又用自己的舌头对抗着眼前的人，直到对方狠狠扫过他的尖尖的牙齿，一瞬间所有的热血都涌了上来，斯库瓦罗身体内属于野生动物的那一份斗志本能的被激起，热烈的、诚实的反应在身体上、行动间。

他眼睛里似冒着火，揽着Xanxus腰部的手用力，指腹嵌进了他的腰窝，他反击着，卷动着唇舌，两人在这期间你来我往、明争暗斗，锋利的牙齿留下血的腥甜，又被激流的海水冲走。

他们睁着眼睛，直直地看着对方，看到了欲望的火焰，动物的本能和一种说不清的浓郁色彩，看到了对方也看到了自己，那种说不清的色彩混沌地压制住了其他感情，那是他们所陌生的，陌生地刺激他们的神经，让他们更加兴奋，也矛盾地让他们更加安定。

激烈的吻不知到何时终于结束，斯库瓦罗和Xanxus都喘着粗气，他们盯着对方的眼，感受到对方胸膛里跳动的心脏，突然发现自己刚刚忘记了一切，忘记了一切父子的恩怨，忘记了一切同族的遭遇，他们在那一刻全身全心地专注着，专注着对方一个人——

好像这个世界就只有这一个人一样。

斯库瓦罗见两人又被海水带离了不少，他没说话，只是接着摆动起尾巴向彭格列的方向游去，只是这一次，两人拥抱对方的手却没有放开，海水从他们不知何时相扣的指缝流走，掩盖了他们呼吸的声响，也掩盖了两人泛红的耳尖。

终于，游出了爆炸所影响的范围，斯库瓦罗放慢了速度，稍微休息了一下，他的尾巴有一下没一下的蹭着Xanxus的腿部，Xanxus用脚尖轻轻踢了那银色的尾尖，然后感觉到小人鱼猛地缩回来的尾部。

“Voi！Boss！你干什么？！”斯库瓦罗从不知道自己的尾巴尖尖是这么敏感，只是被那人一碰就像电击一般又痒又麻，他反射性的缩了下尾巴，仰着脸破口大骂，脸上不自觉染上的绯红却暴露了他此刻的外强中干。

Xanxus似没听见人鱼愤怒的质问，他眼中映着那人脸上的红，感受到那巨大的尾巴回缩时划过自己大腿的痒意，于是他低下头，凑近了那还在一张一合的嘴巴，咬住了那人饱满的下唇，舔弄着吞咽了小人鱼说不完的啰嗦。

等踏到岸上的那一刻已是两天后，他们两人还准备没往瓦里安的城堡走，就听到了一阵熟悉的吵闹。

“喂，列威！你就不要变回来了，你的身体给零分都嫌多，实在太辣眼睛了！”

“同意，我可还是未成年，小心我告你这个变态暴露狂！”

“辣眼睛？！暴露狂？！呜啊啊！你们这些家伙，到底是谁把你们救回来的？！！！”

“咦？那不是Me吗？”

“你这个小鬼？！明明也会游泳，非要扒在我身上，你还有脸说你救了他们？！！！”

“切，明明…………”

仔细听了听他们的对话，果真是鲁斯利亚、贝尔和弗兰，只是不知道为什么多了个列威，斯库瓦罗正要化形去找他们，尾巴却被Xanxus一把按住，Xanxus掌心的热度让他不自觉的摇了摇尾巴，然后他有些疑惑的看向自己Boss。

Xanxus听到那几人嫌弃列威的身体而不让他化形的谈话，才想起化形后这人就是裸体的状态，若是往常才无所谓谁是不是裸着，反正在他眼里也不过是一群垃圾罢了，现在一想到这人鱼要在这群家伙面前化形，却不知为何很不舒服，于是他按住了那人的尾巴，看着那人随意摆动的尾翼，好像在他心间摇晃，他有些烦，于是弯腰抱起了他的小人鱼。

抱起斯库瓦罗的那一刻，Xanxus没理会怀中人鱼惊讶的表情，他只是想他从来没抱过什么人，但他知道此刻自己不再心烦，也不讨厌，至少，不讨厌抱着这个人。

两步走到还在吵闹的四个人跟前，Xanxus轻轻咳了一声，道：“你们去找一身衣服。”

Xanxus的声音对鲁斯利亚三人来说犹如一口洪钟，声音不大却震的他们定在了当场，只有弗兰不明白怎么回事，回头还不怕死地打趣道：“哎？你们也回来了呀，我还以为你们被那爆炸‘梆！’的炸……唔唔”

鲁斯利亚注意到Boss越来越差的脸色，连忙捂住了这小家伙的嘴，他们三个怕因为这家伙而被连坐，连忙对着Xanxus应道：“是，Boss，我们这就去找衣服。”

等鲁斯利亚和贝尔从附近的渔民手里带回了干净的衣服后，Xanxus才放斯库瓦罗化形，当然列威也趁这个机会得到了一件衣服，至少终于能不被嫌弃的变回来了。

几人一边往瓦里安的城堡走，一边给Boss汇报情况，原来是当时爆炸突然，弗兰顺手救了离自己最近的贝尔，然后鲁斯利亚扒在了贝尔身上也侥幸逃过一劫，可是弗兰这个小身板哪里拽得动两个人，很快三人就被海水冲走，这一冲居然撞上了自己一个人拼命往回游的列威。

列威的原生兽形态是鳐鱼，体型不小，三人见状便死死赖在了他的背上，甩也甩不掉，列威没办法，只好把三个人一起驼了回来，没想到才刚上岸，就碰到了Boss和斯库瓦罗。


	25. Chapter 25

几人回到瓦里安的城堡，先解决了两天没满足的胃。

斯库瓦罗难得安静，他和Xanxus埋头吃着属下送上来的食物，谁也没说话，他们刻意地把注意力放在眼前的食物上，忽视在基地里混乱的种种，忽视在大海里忘我的亲昵。

然而，有些事情不是不想就不会发生的，从踏上岸的那一刻起，那些在亲吻中被遗忘的事情也跟着浮出水面，与“父亲”的恩怨，同族的遭遇，这些避无可避。  
还没吃完，城堡就来了彭格列的访客，这人是九代的亲卫，恭敬却不容拒绝地让Xanxus前去汇报。

Xanxus嚼着口中的食物，没理会那人，那人也不着急，只是站在一旁，微微笑着又重复了一遍。

斯库瓦罗注意到Xanxus沉下来的脸色，正要对那人说等吃完饭这样的话，就听到自家Boss把那一盘食物向九代的亲卫扔去。

那名亲卫躲也不躲，被砸了个正着，盘子在他额头破裂，食物落到地上，他前额上裂开一个口子，血液混着粘稠的汤汁顺着脸颊流下，被熨的干净整洁的衣服也溅上了深色的痕迹。他仍是站在原地，面带微笑，语气平淡地重复着九代的命令：“Xanxus大人，请您前去彭格列的王宫向九代汇报有关事宜。”

Xanxus抬了抬下巴，猩红的眸子瞟向那人，他突然一脚踢翻了面前就餐的桌子，餐桌上的人除了斯库瓦罗以外都被吓了一跳，但也没人敢说话，大家只是战战兢兢地看着即将暴走的Boss。

然而，Xanxus没有如大家想象的一样大发雷霆，他披上了一旁的制服外套，向外面走去。

“喂，Boss，等等我！”没有暴走的Xanxus反而更让斯库瓦罗担心，他似乎看到了那人身体里沸腾的愤怒，于是他放下了手里的餐刀，准备跟着一起去彭格列。

Xanxus听到这声音，脚步稍微顿了一下，转过身，他看着斯库瓦罗，声音里带着低沉压抑的怒意：“你留下。”

Xanxus看向斯库瓦罗的眼神凶狠，里面带着震颤的利箭，装载在拉满的弓弦上。斯库瓦罗不似身后几人被吓到的样子，他正要开口再挣扎一下让Boss带自己过去，就细心地注意到Xanxus看自己时微微放松的眉头，他犹豫了片刻，终是什么都没说，看着那双红眸点了点头，坐了回去。

Xanxus见斯库瓦罗坐好了，才再度离开，转身的那一刻，他的眉头又紧紧地蹙起，衣摆随身体的动作带起一阵风，留下了城堡里的一地狼藉。

九代的亲卫兵跟着Xanxus一同离开，斯库瓦罗也没了胃口，他命令下属来收拾这摔坏的桌子和打碎的碗碟，自己则坐在那里，想着Xanxus离开时的样子焦躁不安。

鲁斯利亚发现斯库瓦罗的异常，让贝尔先带弗兰出去，自己则要留下来陪斯库瓦罗，没想到这话却被一旁的小人鱼听到。斯库瓦罗没吭声，拿起剑自顾自的离开了。

他走到城堡外面，把剑安在左手的位置上，心中装着无穷无尽的烦躁，他想通过练剑稍作排遣。

抬腕，挥臂，迈腿跃万丈，剑刃斩疾风。

一套动作下来，斯库瓦罗长舒一口气，终于稍稍轻松了一点，对于Xanxus他一直是相信的，相信他的实力，但又知道了他与九代之间是事情，难免有些担忧，想起Xanxus离开时的目光，那里面沉淀着不符合年纪的成熟颜色，是一种带着怒火的深沉，Xanxus，或许他已经有了决断。

斯库瓦罗收起了剑，他知道自己的烦躁大部分来自对现状的无能为力，他来的太迟，参与Xanxus的生命的时间太晚，对于他的过去，他没有办法改变，甚至旁观都无法做到，他深知这段不光彩的过去在Xanxus的身上，在他的心上留下了怎样的烙印，但对于那些陈年的伤痕，无论他如何强大，都改变不了丝毫，他能做的，只有跟在那人身后，陪在那人身边。

斯库瓦罗心中的焦躁虽因练剑稍有缓解，但根本的问题没有解决，所以仍称不上畅快。他脱去了外套，往城堡里走去，想去自己的大水池里待着。

刚迈进大门，一个身影从眼前晃过，斯库瓦罗突然想起了出海前的事情，他上前两步，道：“喂！玛蒙。”

听到别人叫自己，玛蒙停了下来扭了扭头，看到是斯库瓦罗，他点了下头，等着对方接着说话。

斯库瓦罗不在意玛蒙对他的态度如何，他问道：“当时出海去的坐标是你给的吧。”

斯库瓦罗用陈述的语气说这这样的话，玛蒙下意识觉得这人是来兴师问罪的，刚刚Xanxus闹出的动静他也听别的属下议论了，斯库瓦罗每天跟Xanxus粘在一起，现在语气又这样咄咄逼人，定是帮Xanxus来出气了。玛蒙心里想着，决定还是走为上计，他转过身似要回答，巨大的斗篷里却悄无声息地钻出一缕紫色的烟雾。  
斯库瓦罗没注意到那道烟气，还等玛蒙说话。突然听到了弗兰的声音，这小家伙不慌不忙地问：“哎？奇怪，那边的人衣服里怎么会有烟跑出来？”

贝尔听到也从沙发里探出头来，看向了玛蒙。弗兰见没人回答，歪了歪脑袋，突然想到什么一样，自己回答道：“啊，我知道了，他穿那种奇怪的斗篷一定是为了偷偷放屁对吧。”说完，弗兰又像是自知失言一样捂了捂嘴巴，道，“我是不是不该说出来，不过，那位朋友，你是不是吃了什么有毒的东西？你的屁是紫色的哦。”

玛蒙听到弗兰的话先是一惊，以为自己逃跑要被发现，然后又听到那人什么“放屁”之类的荒唐言论瞬间快气死过去，正要辩论几句，就发现因为弗兰，注意到他的人越来越多，其中斯库瓦罗的眼神尤为不善，玛蒙便顾不得那么多了，直接加快了逃跑的速度。

斯库瓦罗见玛蒙要跑，喊道：“拦住他，弗兰！”

弗兰挑了挑眉，似乎不知道要做什么，但被点了名，好像也不好在那里傻站着，于是顺手抄起贝尔放在一旁的小刀，胡乱摆弄着指向昂了玛蒙，嘴里还大喊道：  
“巴拉拉能量——乌沙卡巴沙——终极能量光！”

“……”

弗兰一本正经地做着滑稽的动作，斯库瓦罗青筋瞬间暴起，玛蒙则根本没把他放在心上，专心跑路，然而他却发现在弗兰指向自己大喊咒语的那一刻他的力量受到了阻碍，还真管用啊！玛蒙心里喊道，迅速反应过来，换了另一种施展幻术的方式。

然而就是那一瞬，弗兰争取来的那一瞬被斯库瓦罗抓住了，他一剑挥过去，捅穿了玛蒙的小腿。鲜血瞬间喷了出来，玛蒙在斯库瓦罗收回剑的那一刻单膝跪在了地上，他用手捂着血流不止的伤口，深色的裤子被血打湿，黏在小腿的皮肤上。玛蒙熟练的撕开自己袍子的下摆，绑住了伤口，然后他抬起头，对斯库瓦罗说：“你要干什么？”

玛蒙大大的帽檐遮住了他脸的上半部分，斯库瓦罗看着他的下巴和带点婴儿肥的脸颊，在这半张裸露的脸上似乎看不出他的疼痛，他微微抿着唇，只有脸颊处的紫色倒三角印记颜色逐渐变深。

斯库瓦罗余光注意到弗兰似乎是受到了什么攻击一样，突然倒在沙发上，他怕玛蒙再逃，趁他问自己话的时候，又挥出一剑。

玛蒙见那剑刃高速向自己心脏砍来，只好中断了未完的幻术，向一旁躲去，这下却正中了斯库瓦罗的下怀，斯库瓦罗右手掐住了玛蒙的脖子。

玛蒙身体瘦小，脖子也尤为纤细，被斯库瓦罗一手掐住，顿时喘上不气来。感觉到手里的人还在挣扎，斯库瓦罗加大了手下的力道，问道：“voi！你跑什么？！”

玛蒙没有回答，他用手去扒斯库瓦罗的手，脸上呈现出一种不正常的青灰色，脸颊上沿着那个倒三角印记慢慢爬上一条条灰黑色的痕迹，密密麻麻地交织在一起，组成鳞片一样的形状，他因为呼吸不过来，胸腔剧烈的鼓动，嘴里像是含着什么一样咕哝着。

斯库瓦罗注意到玛蒙的异样，摆了摆手，瓦里安的其他士兵立刻拿着武器围了上来。

等士兵全部到位，玛蒙似乎也知道自己无法顺利逃出，他停下了挣扎，轻轻拍了拍斯库瓦罗的手。

斯库瓦罗明白这其中示弱的意思，但以防万一，还是把剑放在玛蒙脖颈处，松开了手。

待他一松手，玛蒙嘴里就喷出一道鲜血，他腿上的伤口因为刚刚的挣扎又流了不少血，玛蒙没了力气，瘫坐在地上，喘着气细声说道：“呼呼，你……你想，知道…的，我……我都会……呼……我都告诉你……先让我包扎……一下吧。”


	26. Chapter 26

斯库瓦罗闻言点了点头，他道：“让你去包扎可以，你先解除了对弗兰的法术。”

“法术？呼呼……我……我没对……那小子做什么。”玛蒙愣了一下，喘着为自己辩解。

斯库瓦罗自然是不信，他正要质问如果玛蒙没有做什么，弗兰怎么会倒下的时候，这小家伙自己从沙发上站了起来，揉了揉惺忪的眼睛，打了个哈欠，道：“你们忙完了吗？”

“voi！弗兰，你们没有事？！”

“啊……当然，我只是觉得你们打的好激烈，我倒下的话比较安全。”

斯库瓦罗忍住爆揍这家伙的冲动，让人叫来了瓦里安的家族医生给玛蒙看伤。

玛蒙处理的虽然还算及时，但伤口很深又牵扯到关节的位置，再加上他后期的挣扎流了不少血，医生看了一眼，就把玛蒙带走了，给他缝了几针，又包扎的严严实实的才让斯库瓦罗进来。

斯库瓦罗见到玛蒙的时候也没过多久，他还是戴着那个大大的斗篷帽子，脸上虽然没了那些奇怪的颜色和花纹，但还有些苍白。

“现在你能说说你为什么跑了吧。”斯库瓦罗问道。

玛蒙没回答，只是先看了一眼周围的人，斯库瓦罗会意地让这些人都退出去，但玛蒙还是不愿开口，只是让弗兰也出去。

弗兰是斯库瓦罗叫过来的，此时他在屋子里闲逛，也正不想留在这压抑的氛围里，听到玛蒙让他走的话，他眼睛一亮，就要出去，却被斯库瓦罗怒吼着留下。

斯库瓦罗不熟悉玛蒙的什么幻术巫术这样的东西，见弗兰似乎能克制玛蒙，自然不愿他离开，但一直这么和玛蒙僵持着也不是一回事，他犹豫了一下，作出了让步，让弗兰出去，但要守在门口。

听到自由仍被限制的弗兰撇了撇嘴，不情不愿地站在了门外。玛蒙虽然也不是很高兴，但多少弗兰是出去了，瓦里安的建筑的隔音他也很相信。

等屋子里就剩了他们两人，玛蒙突然问：“你们……是怎么从基地里出来的？”

斯库瓦罗奇怪了一下玛蒙怎么会不知道彭格列的救援行动，但却没有问，只是道：“你难道不应该先回答一下我刚才的问题吗？为什么我问道你坐标的时候要跑，那个坐标到底是咋那么回事？！”

玛蒙先是沉默了一下，才缓缓开口道：“是，那个坐标是有问题。”

“Voi！！！什么？！”斯库瓦罗不是没有过这种猜想，但在基地里看到了不少和迪尔相关的东西后便不再怀疑玛蒙当时给的信息，现在听玛蒙这么说心中还是一惊。

“当时我给了你们两个信息，第一个是杀死迪尔的人是S，这个是真的，但也不完全，准确说这条信息完整的是‘杀死迪尔的人是SS；至于第二个信息则完全是假的，我根本没有用巫术去算那个坐标，我给了你们一个之前准备好的地址。”

听到玛蒙这么说，斯库瓦罗对这个人的狡猾有了更深的了解，他先是质疑道：“既然你当时撒谎，我凭什么又相信你现在说的是真的。”

“利益互换。”玛蒙回答，他顿了顿又解释道，“我知道你不是擅长撒谎的人，我需要你们在基地里的信息，作为互换我也会告诉你我所知的真实。你当然可以怀疑我说的事情的真伪，但第一，关于这些事你只能听我的不是吗？第二，关于交易的事我是不会作假的，我不屑，这一点你可以在彭格列打听，相信就连彭格列的首领也可以为我担保。”

首领……从玛蒙的嘴里突然听到九代让斯库瓦罗恍惚了一下，他心中又想到了那个前去汇报的人，也不知道Boss有没有事？但眼下的情况也不允许他多想，他虽然知道玛蒙的话不能尽信，但如他所说彭格列的高层都不是傻的，玛蒙能混到这个地位在交易上定然有他的诚信之处，于是斯库瓦罗点了点头表示同意，问道：“那你为什么要这么做？”

“为什么？呵。”玛蒙听到这个问题，勾了勾嘴角轻蔑的笑了一下，配着苍白的面孔带着一种无比讽刺的自嘲意味，他道，“当时我记得你也在场，我虽然托Reborn的名义来到你们瓦里安，但并不能得到信任，为了进入这个组织，我当然要表现一下了。但我又不能给你们太多真实的信息，不然谁来帮我完成我的目的。”

不等斯库瓦罗发问，玛蒙接着说道：“要让你们信任我，又不能让你们的事情开展的太顺利，还想让你们听我的……所以我给你们的信息必须是不完全，是真假参半的。因此第一条信息我给了你们不完全的真信息，第二条则是假的，我知道你们当时就像是漫无目标的苍蝇，不管信不信，都会先按着我说的坐标来，所以这个坐标也就是我本身的目的地。Reborn也是因为这个才把我引荐到瓦里安的。”

斯库瓦罗没见过Reborn，但听瓦里安的人说过，这个人在彭格列非常有权威，深受九代的信任，当时Boss也是听到Reborn的名字，才让玛蒙使用巫术去算有关迪尔的事的。

“那你的目的是什么？”

“我已经告诉了关于坐标的事，作为交换，你难道不应该回答我的问题吗？”玛蒙没有回答，反而问道，“你们是怎么进去，又是怎么出那个基地的？”

斯库瓦罗不爽玛蒙话不说完的样子，但也无可奈何，只好回答道：“当时我发现了海底这个基地，就带着Boss过去了，然后我在那基地上敲敲打打，不知按到那里，那扇门就突然开了，我和Boss也是这个时候进去的。至于出来，我们在基地的走廊上时，正好彭格列的救援队赶到，他们中的一个人不知用了什么招数直接从外面将基地炸开，我们也就借此出去了。”

“炸开吗……？”玛蒙听完斯库瓦罗的话后有一些恍惚，嘴里低声念着，然后又抬起头来，道，“我知道了，那我接着说吧，我的目的很简单，因为我，就是从那里出来的，现在我要去取一些东西。”

“从那里……出来？！Voi！！！你什么意思？！”

“现在到我发问了，你们在基地里面打开房间了吗？里面有什么？这个问题对我很重要，如果你能如实告诉我，我会告诉你一切的。”玛蒙接着说道，语气到最后带着几丝不易察觉的恳求。

“……”斯库瓦罗本觉得玛蒙明明什么都没有告诉自己，但他注意到了玛蒙最后的弱势，他沉默了一下还是说了自己和Xanxus在基地里的经历，关于四个房间，关于尾道，关于两个计划……

当然他也不是全盘托出，斯库瓦罗保留了计划的具体内容，也保留了自己和Xanxus在基地里的那些肌肤相亲。

“你是说你们进去的时候里面除了被关着的人鱼没有其他人吗？”玛蒙看起来似乎在思考什么的样子。

“是，房间里有人住过的痕迹，根据电脑里的记录，应该就是尾道。”

“那你们在电脑里看到的关于两个计划的详细资料呢？”玛蒙这一次问的有些着急，他的身体不自觉地向前倾斜。

斯库瓦罗却没有回答了，他看着玛蒙，玛蒙知道轮到自己说了，于是他又坐了回去，语气也恢复了平静，道：“我之所以是从那个基地里出来，是因为我是他的实验体之一，彩虹之子计划——我的噩梦。被做实验的不仅仅是我，我们这一批一共有七个人，我们之间交往不多，大部分时间不是待在实验台上就是待在那个罐子里。你既然已经打开了全部的房间，那么应该看到那七个罐子了吧，我们被关在那里面，那里的液体中又一种成分会使我们全身无力、陷入沉睡。我们虽然恨透了尾道却也无能为力，直到有一天我们中的一个女人，她叫露切，她的体质似乎是不太一样，也有可能她已经变异了，总之她从罐子中提前醒来，在尾道关上那个罐子的时候做了手脚，等他离开后，露切爬了出来，并且把我们都放了出来。我们那时候被做了太多实验，虽然被露切拿来的药弄醒了，却没什么力气自保，只有几个人还有一点战斗力，但我们注意到基地里似乎没有尾道的声音时，还是决定逃走。

出了那个房间，我们在整个基地都没有见到尾道的踪影，但当时的身体条件让我们顾不得那么多，我们只能赶紧往外跑，可是走廊的那扇门我们打不开，正在发愁的时候，那扇门突然开了，然后我们发现，那个巨大的水池里躺着一条人鱼，还没看是怎么回事，基地通往外面的大门也被打开了，一个男人穿着潜水服又扔进来一条人鱼，我们趁着这个门打开的机会冲了过去，然后仗着人多劫持了那个男人，让他的手下送来的潜水服，又趁他在摆弄人鱼的时候提前上岸抢走了他的船，这才回到了岸上。

回到岸上后，我们过了很久身体才恢复了一点，我们需要找到那个基地，拿到里面的实验数据，抓住做实验的人，也许这样能让我们稍微好过一点，所以这一次我才想要借助瓦里安的力量前去那个基地。”

玛蒙语速不快，讲述着自己的遭遇，听他讲出来容易，但其中的危险和困难可想而知，他们七人能回到大陆简直可谓是一个奇迹，中间的每一环似乎都有运气的成分，从决定逃出那个屋子起，他们就用自己的生命参与了这场豪赌，最终的结果是他们赢了。斯库瓦罗想起当时自己和Xanxus刚刚在基地，在门快关上的时候似乎看见一个人，正是玛蒙。他想玛蒙说的男人应该就是迪尔吧，还有那两条人鱼，应该是巴吉尔和欧蕾加诺，他心里清楚也就不再多问，只是等玛蒙说完，又告诉了他彩虹之子的计划内容已经被全部删掉，自己和Xanxus因为意外打破了一个罐子，Xanxus陷入了沉睡，最后他凭着在缝隙中的那一点不明液体唤醒了他。

玛蒙又问了几句，得知那液体从罐子中出来的时候似乎有一点橙色，他解释道：“你们当时打碎的罐子可能就是露切所在的罐子，尾道把我们按着体质分成了七类，每一类的药剂会有微量的调整，Xanxus可能恰巧和露切是一种体质才会有这样的影响，这可能也是为什么你没有昏睡过去。”

至于斯库瓦罗为什么会发现露切留在那里的解药的，玛蒙不知道，他也不明白斯库瓦罗为什么会产生那种东西有用的直觉，他看着斯库瓦罗银色的眼睛，他的瞳孔里透着冷光，那是在温室里的花朵养不出的锐利，玛蒙又想起弗兰和那片广袤的大海，突然想可能正是有这样野兽一样的敏锐直觉，这些人鱼才能孤独地在深海中恣意生存吧。

“我们其实知道这个基地里也有其他的实验体，但具体的是谁却不知道。尾道似乎是在做人体基因相关的实验，我们的身体现在早已经变得千疮百孔。”说道这里，玛蒙突然停了下来，他摸了一下自己脸颊上的印记，久久没有说话。

斯库瓦罗看着玛蒙，这人看起来十分幼态，声音，身材，漏出来的肉乎乎的脸颊……看起来像是未成年的孩子，但语气中却带着无尽的疲惫与苍凉，巨大的违和感袭来，玛蒙的身影逆着光，陷入一片黑暗，像是荒漠戈壁中被风化的岩壁。

斯库瓦罗想到了当时躺在实验台上的那条人鱼，那条被解剖到一半，木然的眼神如同死灰，挣扎着给自己指着那一墙的化形鳞，他又想起了溅到那人脸上的一滴血，那人眼角的一滴泪，那一滴带着他最后的痛与希望化做一颗无暇的珍珠，但最后他没有救了他，斯库瓦罗想起那颗珍珠，被湮没在爆炸引起的大火中，还有那个人鱼，那一墙的鳞片。

他还没有问那人的名字，他还不知道那一墙的人鱼的名字，就这样看着他们葬身在这片大海里，以一种他们深恶痛绝的难看姿态，连带着他们的灵魂。

“其实，那个基地不止那四个房间……”斯库瓦罗突然开口。

“什么？！”这次轮到玛蒙震惊了。

“在基地里我们如何也没有找到其他的门或出入口，但当时基地被炸开的时候，露出了下面的一点空间，我跳了进去，看到一群女人在解剖一条人鱼……我杀了她们，又有别的女人出来，她们长得基本一摸一样，脸上带着面具，在我摸到里面的化形鳞时，她们选择了自爆……然后基地被炸了，我们也被卷入大海中，我带着Boss游了回来。”

“女人……面具……”玛蒙听着斯库瓦罗说，如果之前的谈话还在他的认知范畴内，那么这个信息完全颠覆了他的思绪，他突然想起自己有一次因为实验的痛苦抓烂的指甲在身下实验台上留下一道道渗着血的凹痕，可是再之后的实验中，那凹痕则有时存在有时不存在了，他那时身体过于疼痛，脑子里又被打了乱七八糟的药混乱不清，现在想来莫不是尾道他们在底层建了一摸一样的实验室，玛蒙想起几人逃跑决定下的那么仓促，幸好他们当时被关在基地上层，若是在下面……玛蒙想着，没注意到自己后背的衣服已经被冷汗打湿。


	27. Chapter 27

玛蒙想起那时的逃跑经历顿时一阵后怕，斯库瓦罗的脸色也十分难看，他心里摆脱不掉的全都是当时被炸毁的那些鳞片，那条人鱼绝望的眼神，和玛蒙的交流让他知道这个基地的庞大，那么人鱼接下来的路在哪儿呢？

正想着突然传来了一道敲门声，敲击木头的声音沉重厚实，如同叩在两人的心门，两人具是一惊，回过神来。

斯库瓦罗知道有鲁斯利亚他们在，现在来找他的必定不是什么小事，他看了一眼玛蒙，转身打开了门，问：“什么事？”

“报告，彭格列门外顾问来了，他们要见斯库瓦罗大人，现在在前厅。”

门外顾问？斯库瓦罗歪了歪脑袋，一旁跟过来的鲁斯利亚解释道：“门外顾问是彭格列上层的一个组织，他们主要处理非直线工作，算是用来和首领权力制衡的部门。”

斯库瓦罗虽然不明白这组织具体是做什么的，但听到权力制衡这样的话，也知道来头不小，于是他点了点头，回头给玛蒙说了一声，玛蒙知道了后便和斯库瓦罗一起跟着鲁斯利亚几人离开去前厅了。

走到前厅，就见到了过来的几个人，这其中有熟人也有没见过的，熟人正是巴吉尔和欧蕾加诺，没见过的有两个，一个是一位金发的高大男人，另一位则是一名墨蓝发色的女性。

这两人看见斯库瓦罗没有一丝惊讶，男人站起身伸出右手，道：“你好，我是门外顾问泽田家光，这位是我的属下拉尔·米鲁奇，旁边那两位人鱼相信是你认识的吧，他们是巴吉尔和欧蕾加诺。”

斯库瓦罗伸手轻轻握了握那人的手，道：“是，我们认识。我是斯库瓦罗。”

双方短暂的自我介绍后立刻进入了正题，泽田家光抿了一口面前的茶水，道：“我这次来，是为了你们在基地里的事和人鱼的未来。”

斯库瓦罗闻言一振，他眉毛竖了起来，看着来人的眼光里也填满了警惕的攻击性，他厉声道：“你什么意思？”

“你们在基地里的事情我已经听巴吉尔和欧蕾加诺简单说过了，你们当时救了靠近基地的人，他们当时却从基地爆炸中救出很多外围救援人员，虽然我们仍有伤亡，但就结果来看，已经是出乎意料了，这其中离不开人鱼优秀的能力。”泽田家光平稳的声音稍稍舒缓了斯库瓦罗耸立的神经，他说完看了一眼一旁的两名人鱼，他们当时找到了彭格列的救援船，回来的要比斯库瓦罗几人稍微早点，救援人员多多少少都受了伤，这几条人鱼竟像是完全没事，在彭格列安排的专业老师的教导下，不过片刻就能说上一些他们的语言，这种身体素质和学习能力不可谓不惊人。

泽田家光见斯库瓦罗没有应声，便接着说了下去：“我在这次行动中了解到了一部分人鱼现在的遭遇，也看到了人鱼的能力。对此，我有一个想法——  
斯库瓦罗，你要不要组建一支人鱼的军团。”

…………

泽田家光走的时候，斯库瓦罗突然有一些恍惚，他一瞬间觉得刚刚的讨论犹如梦境，正在他为人鱼的未来迷茫之时，一切似乎都有了转机。

为了展现诚意，泽田家光让巴吉尔和欧蕾加诺跟了过来，至于铃兰则留在了门外顾问的城堡。斯库瓦罗当然知道答应泽田家光的提议意味着什么，这意味着一向自由的人鱼将成为彭格列的战力，受彭格列指挥，但他也不得不承认对方开出的条件太过优厚。

泽田家光来这一趟明显是做了准备的，他了解了人鱼不爱拘束的习性，告诉斯库瓦罗说如果他们做这个事情绝对不会强迫，他也在来的时候问过巴吉尔他们几人的意见，巴吉尔和欧蕾加诺都想要留在大陆上，铃兰则不愿意，她说要回大海去找她的哥哥，可能过几天就会离开。

泽田家光告诉斯库瓦罗说想让他这只人鱼作为这件事的直接负责人，人鱼的军队由人鱼管理，在大海中搜寻，发动征集，只招募自愿前来的人鱼，绝不会如迪尔那般。

若说到这里还没有彻底打动斯库瓦罗的话，加下来泽田家光则更进一步，他道如果组建了这一支人鱼军团的话，首先就可以颁布军令将那些在黑市上的人鱼和被买走的人鱼强行收归，这是最快速也最有效的方法。并且接下来追缉尾道也将成为人鱼军团的长期任务，同时如果斯库瓦罗同意的话，接下来制定的相关细则也会由斯库瓦罗参与。

这几句话不得不说触动了斯库瓦罗，收归目前彭格列内流通的人鱼虽不能让那些人鱼身体彻底恢复，但至少可以让他们摆脱现在这种生不如死的处境，也能对接下来大陆买卖人鱼的行为起到震慑作用。至于追缉尾道，斯库瓦罗根本不相信彭格列会大发善心，尾道手里定然藏着什么重要的秘密，这样想着，斯库瓦罗突然想起了基地里九代的那一段录像。

他的手不自觉地握成了拳，强迫自己冷静了下来，知道玛蒙所说的彩虹之子的遭遇后他就明白这件事不会是凭一人之力就能完成的简单任务，虽然不想让彭格列占了便宜，但他不得不承认，这是个好机会，聚集一部分人鱼的力量，无论他们是否加入军团，至少能告诉他们尾道的事情，多少也能引起他们的警惕之心。

斯库瓦罗思忖良久，先应了下来，只说接下来能不能进展还要看之后更多细节上的安排。泽田家光点了点头就要离开，见巴吉尔和一旁自己玩的弗兰告别，他愣了一下问斯库瓦罗这是不是也是那基地里的人鱼。

弗兰被拉了过来，叹了口气，作出一副无可奈何的长者模样，慈祥地看着这群只会给他带来麻烦的后辈，这眼神让在场的几人都十分不爽，斯库瓦罗没忍住揍了弗兰一拳，却被他用那些见鬼的法术躲了过去。

泽田家光似乎对弗兰的能力很感兴趣，问了半天，才得知弗兰是真的不知怎么就会了这些幻术，除了天赋异禀，可能剩下的线索就只指向了他嘴里那个留着南洋热带水果发型的男人了吧。

斯库瓦罗只记得当时泽田家光问了一句是不是凤梨，在得到肯定的答案后，眼睛里似闪过一道狡猾的光，直接借走了弗兰，说什么要让他见见所谓的师傅。斯库瓦罗正好被弗兰弄的烦不胜烦，听到有人愿意接手这个麻烦，立刻挥手让他带走了。

泽田家光几人浩浩荡荡地来，又浩浩荡荡地离去，斯库瓦罗在那儿愣了一会儿，突然意识到自己和玛蒙的谈话，只是这一分神就不见了玛蒙的踪影，他四下找了找，被鲁斯利亚瞧见，告诉他玛蒙和那名叫拉尔的女性说了几句话，然后就跟着他们一同走了。

没了玛蒙，也没了弗兰，斯库瓦罗吊着的心脏突然坠了下来，一瞬间，强烈的疲惫翻涌袭来，他向前伸直了腿，往后仰躺着，任自己的身体滑进Xanxus常坐的宝座中去，椅子中似乎残留着Xanxus的气息，斯库瓦罗闻着稍微平静了下来，他嘴里轻轻念着：“Xanxus，你在做什么呢？”

而斯库瓦罗不知道，Xanxus此时正加重了手里的力道，看着他名义上“父亲”的生命在他的手上逐渐流逝。


	28. Chapter 28

而斯库瓦罗不知道，Xanxus此时正加重了手里的力道，看着他名义上“父亲”的生命在他的手上逐渐流逝。

Xanxus跟着九代的亲卫离开瓦里安的城堡，没过多久，就到了九代所在的城堡。

走进去时，九代正坐在餐桌旁，桌子上摆着诱人的食物，他看见Xanxus，眼睛弯了弯，银白的眉毛微微塌下来，看起来平易近人。

“Xanxus，你来了啊，还没吃饭吧，坐下来吃点。”

Xanxus也不客气，他一把拉开椅子，坐在了餐桌旁，拿起桌上的烧肉就往嘴里送。

九代看到眼里笑意更甚，摆了摆手，自己也端起了眼前的咖啡。

属下们会意的离开，关上门的那一刻，他们没有听到，屋里Xanxus喉咙里沉静的声音：“喂，老头儿，那个人是谁？”

九代的笑容僵了一瞬又恢复了正常，他放下了手中的杯子，手指在杯沿滑动，道：“你见到他了呀，他叫泽田纲吉，你觉得怎么样？”

Xanxus看着九代的笑容，颇有种一拳打在棉花上的无力感，这种感觉让他怒火更盛，他放下了手中的食物，往后一退，椅子在地上滑动发出刺耳的声音。Xanxus站起来，他走过去用手揪住九代的衣领，拉近了两人的距离：“老头儿，我有好多事要问问你。”

九代没有顾忌自己衣领上沾上了Xanxus手上的酱汁，也丝毫不觉得被自己的孩子这样粗暴对待十分狼狈，Xanxus说话时口腔里的热气喷在他的脸上，九代抬眼看着儿子已经不算稚嫩的脸庞，突然意识到这个孩子如今已经这么大了。

九代看到孩子眼中压抑的愤怒，表情犹豫了一下，他用右手按住了Xanxus拉扯自己的手指，Xanxus立刻感觉到指尖一麻，然后是整条手臂的无力感，像是一股寒流从指尖迅速的爬满整个臂膀，冷意在身体里流窜让Xanxus有种身体里爬着虫子的恶心感。

他放开了双手，表情却更显阴鸷，眼睛里的血一样的红浓郁的发黑，紧锁在九代身上的视线像是淬了毒，阴狠执拗。

但九代却像是没有感觉到这逼人的视线，他咳了两声，微微整理了一下衣领，回视着Xanxus，他的目光里含着海一样的包容，Xanxus注意到他眼睛里映出窗外的天空，蔚蓝、宽广……显得他无比的渺小，蜷缩在那一角的阴影里，被阳光逼的无处遁行，他恨这种宽容，恨这种悲悯，恨“父亲”所谓的温柔，恨他浑浊的眼里那看不懂的颜色。

九代的右手轻轻拂在里Xanxus的手背上，感受到手掌下暴起的血管，他眼角多了一丝明显的悲伤，他垂下了眼睛，眉毛耷拉了下来，胡须因为说话轻轻翕动，他道：“你问吧，我会告诉你一切的。”

Xanxus似是没有看到那一丝悲伤，他站着俯视着面前的老人，清晰的看到他头顶花白的发丝和脸上脖颈间藏不住的皱纹，这个人老了，Xanxus想着心中突然生出一种畅快，他不知道什么时候起，自己也可以俯视这个人，这个“老头儿”现在被叫的名副其实了，他看着那双手，像是窗外干枯的树枝，似乎不需要力气就能掰断，和自己遒劲的肌肉形成了鲜明的对比。

捏碎他。Xanxus听到了自己心中的声音，但他压制住了这暴虐的冲动，他还有很多事情要讨个说法。

“他怎么会那招的？”

九代听到这个问题没有丝毫的惊讶，甚至不用解释便知道Xanxus说的是谁，他回答道：“他自己学会的，我让Reborn去教他。”

“……”Xanxus听到这个答案没有说话，他脸色更是难看，刚刚心中的那点畅快被这一句话击散了，化作更汹涌的杀意，骗子！捏碎他！杀死他！！！

半晌，Xanxus又问：“你要把王位给他。”

明明是问题，他却用了陈述的语气，Xanxus的声音低沉的带着压迫神经的震动，九代看了一眼这个孩子的眼睛，片刻后，他点了点头。

“哗啦——”

Xanxus突然甩开了九代的手，一时间什么都不用问了，他往前一冲，手指狠狠地嵌进了九代的脖子里，巨大的冲击里带倒了椅子，两个人一同倒在地上，Xanxus压在了他“父亲”的身上。

九代一时喘不上气来，他脸色涨的通红，但却没有挣扎，他用尽全力睁着眼睛，瞳孔处映着Xanxus狰狞的脸庞，干枯的指腹上附着一层薄茧，手指轻轻抚摸着紧扼脖颈的手。

他张着嘴喘息着，进出的呼吸间带着微弱的气声：“本……本来……不该……这么……突然……告……告诉你……的……Xan……Xanxus……那……那个……位置不……适合……你……”

“不适合……哈哈哈哈哈，不适合？！”Xanxus听到那断断续续的声音，大笑起来，他神色透着疯狂，旧时深色的伤口全部爬了上来，看着自己手背上的深色痕迹，他笑声更大，明明快杀死这个人了，Xanxus却觉得自己仍然跟那年初见这个人的时候没什么不同，流着肮脏的血，被这个人怜悯的眼神剥开，如今的他，似乎仍然处在被动的，弱小的那一方，即使他马上就能杀死他。

Xanxus的大笑分散了手臂上一部分力量，但激动的情绪让他身体出现了轻微的化形，他的指甲不知何时化作了利甲，刺的九代生疼，但多少少了手掌强力的压制，空气拼命地挤进了肺里。他终于缓了缓，看着眼前的儿子，九代突然觉得十分难过，他本想徐徐图之，但Xanxus的异常让他想起海底的那个基地，他问道：“你，在那个基地里，还看到了什么？”

“看到了什么？！哈哈哈！看到你这个老头儿的脸！看到你被人威胁！”Xanxus大笑着回答，基地里那段视频从来没有被他忘记，九代说着不会传位给他的冷漠的脸色无比清晰。

最让他担心的事情还是发生了，九代想，听到下属汇报那个基地里的两个计划的时候，他就想到Xanxus会不会看到那个视频，再结合自己让泽田纲吉前去救援，九代怕这孩子出事，他一回来，就派人去叫他过来，本以为他只见到了泽田纲吉，没想到所有的事情都让这个孩子一瞬间看到了。九代最知道这个孩子是多么的骄傲，从把他带过来起，这个孩子总是直直地挺着他的腰，昂着他的头，也因此，他作出的这个决定久久不愿告诉他，只希望等一个合适的机会再告诉他。但现在Xanxus，突如其来的消息是不是让他大受打击呢，九代看着神色癫狂的儿子，胸腔里的心脏似被人攥住，传递着无法忽视的刺痛，他第一次觉得自己错了，是自己的犹豫，让自己的孩子陷入如今的困境。

“Xanxus……是我的错……我不该一直瞒着你的……孩子，对不起……”九代不知道自己迟来的道歉是不是能让Xanxus恢复，但他必须道歉，为他的错误，为自己的儿子。

听到他的话，Xanxus怔了一下，他低下头看着九代的眼神里带着轻蔑和一丝藏在深处的探究，他捏紧了刚刚放松的手掌，语气从大笑恢复了平静，“道歉？你是错了，你不是错在瞒我，你是错在胆敢把属于我的东西送给别人！现在临死的道歉，怎么？希望饶你一命？”

九代被掐住了喉咙，只是微微摇了摇头，他挣扎着深吸了一口气，道：“Xanxus，我是你名义上的父亲，也是一个首领……彭格列如今庞大招摇，阿纲这孩子温和平缓，更适合坐在这个位置……我要对彭格列的子民负责……作为父亲，我……这个位置不是权力……是束缚……我已经被困在这里一辈子，孩子，我……我不想你……”说道这里，九代停了下来，他的手缓缓抬了起来，抚摸着Xanxus的脸颊，干枯的皮肤温柔平和地拂过他脸上的伤痕，九代呼吸更困难了，他喘息着，又道，“Xanxus，我……没能做……一个……好父亲。……这……这么多……年……辛苦……辛苦你了……”

Xanxus低垂着眼睛，他突然发现这个所谓的父亲的眼里那片天空不见了，里面的悲悯被那种他所不知的颜色取代，那双眼睛平静地注视着自己，丝毫没有面对死亡的恐惧，里面盛着歉意、盛着愧疚、盛着……爱。

Xanxus忽然想起自己曾经在哪儿见过那样的颜色，斯库瓦罗，在那条小人鱼的眼里，那眼睛里炙热的、汹涌的的感情，他从未想过有一天自己会在这个所谓父亲的眼里看到同样的色彩。

这种曾经他不明白的东西，直到在那片海里，自己含着小人鱼柔软的唇舌时才突然意识到这种说不清的感情，现在看着父亲临死前的眼神，他好像明白了，这种色彩的名字——爱。

爱？可笑，Xanxus想着突然嗤笑了一声，他不屑地勾起了嘴角，却没注意到自己脸上的伤痕缓缓退去，身上轻微的化形也恢复了正常，他只是平静地和自己的父亲对视着，然后慢慢收紧了自己的手指，看着那老人微薄的生命在自己指尖流逝，直至消散。

九代的手垂了下去，他的呼吸消失了，眼睛里的全部的感情也在一瞬间全部石化，然后在阳光中变的粉碎……

Xanxus放开了手，他本应在按一会儿的，但他突然觉得无聊，所有的愤怒都随着这个人眼里的情感一同风化了，他颓然地坐在地上，看着自己的手，指尖还残留着九代脖颈上的血迹，Xanxus看着眼前没有生气的老人，发出低低的笑声，这笑声不断扩大，变成嘶哑地大笑，他昂着头，环顾着这个房间，直到看到桌腿上的按钮，笑声戛然而止。

他知道，那是紧急按钮，两个，一个在九代的手边，一个在他脚处，然而就是这样，自己却成功杀死了他。

Xanxus看着躺在地上的人，突然觉得索然无味，九代死亡前的眼神在他眼前重现，最后全部变成那条银尾人鱼望向自己眼里闪着的光——

他爱我。

Xanxus突然站起了身，他披上了自己的外套，瞥了一眼桌上摆放的自己喜欢吃的肉类，轻嗤了一声，转身走了出去。

而他的父亲被留在了这里，无神的眼睛沐浴着午后金色的阳光。


	29. Chapter 29

Xanxus离开了两人相处的房间，刚刚走到大厅，就看到九代的亲卫和侍从等在此处，那个去瓦里安城堡接他的亲卫也在此处，他换了一身衣服，头顶的伤口稍微处理过，绑上了绷带。几人看到Xanxus，立刻站起来鞠躬，恭敬地喊着“Xanxus大人。”

Xanxus没有看他们一眼离开了这个城堡。

那名亲卫在Xanxus离开后立刻往九代所在的房间跑去，城堡里紧接着回荡着他的喊声：“快来人！！叫医生！！！去叫Reborn大人和门外顾问来！！！”

走出城堡，Xanxus看着门外的天空，今天的天空格外的蓝，没有云，他抬着头觉得自己在深海里似乎待的太久，好像很久没有这样畅快的呼吸。他疾步向瓦里安的城堡走去，手臂和大腿开始膨胀，鼓起的肌肉撑破了衣服，他化回了原形，以狮虎兽的姿态在道路间奔跑。

风把他的鬃毛向后吹着，被阳光炙烤的大地在一次次迈步中向他脚底传递着热意，他在扑面而来的空气中大口呼吸，似乎甩掉了一直以来纠缠着自己的过去。

原生兽的速度在没有阻碍的大陆上可谓是一步千里，不过是片刻，他就回到了自己的城堡，城堡里的下属看到原形的Boss，纷纷让路，一句话也不敢说。

等Xanxus走进深处的时候，看到的就是窝在自己椅子里的小人鱼。

他化成了人形，不大的声音惊动了那条人鱼，斯库瓦罗猛地睁开眼睛，犀利的目光扫了过来，又在看到Xanxus的那一刻软化。

Xanxus看着眼前眼神发亮的斯库瓦罗，心里无意识地作着比对，一样，一样的眼神。

然而，斯库瓦罗兴奋了一下后，看到因为化形而裸着的自家Boss后，突然红了脸，他挥动着手里的剑，大喊道：“Voi！！！Boss！！！你怎么不穿衣服？！！！”

不一样。Xanxus没注意到自己眼睛里的探究，他心里想着，似乎是没有听到斯库瓦罗的吼声，一步一步地向这人鱼接近，然后他的手按在椅背上，把小人鱼圈在他的身体与椅背之间。

斯库瓦罗冒出的气焰在Xanxus的脚步中越来越弱，最后在他的臂膀间烟消云散，他觉得今天的Xanxus好像不一样，但又说不上来，只觉得这人看自己的眼神似乎要吃了他，但又少了往日那种嗜血的杀意。

不一样。Xanxus看着眼下的小人鱼，人鱼脸红的像海上的晚霞，蔓延到他衣领下看不到的地方，白色的肌肤下红色的血色，凌厉的眼尾因含情微微眯起，就连随身体动作摆动的发丝都带着生机，和那个垂垂老矣的人不一样，是鲜活的，是热的，Xanxus感受到这种热，似超过了外面的骄阳，来自身体里无法忽视的温度，他不知道自己眼里燃起了欲色，没有注意到自己加粗的呼气，他只是觉得热，他想着不一样，但他知道眼前的这个人，斯库瓦罗，深爱着他。

然后他低下头，含住了那人的嘴唇，像是在海里做过的那样，他熟练地顶进斯库瓦罗的唇瓣，伴随着火热的呼气，力气大得近乎是在撕咬，厚重的舌头搅动着对方的舌根，顶着他的上颚，扫过他的锋利的牙齿，让他合不上的唇齿间留下淫靡的银丝。

斯库瓦罗被这突然的吻夺走了呼吸，他绑着剑的手举在一旁，仰着头承受着Xanxus疯狂的激吻，右手从顶在那人胸前慢慢脱离，不自觉地揽住那人的腰。

当他的手指碰到那人后腰时，他清晰的感觉到Xanxus高高翘起的下体顶在他的身上，Xanxus，有反应了。

Xanxus眼神更是晦暗，他停下了激吻，和斯库瓦罗交互着喘息，他看斯库瓦罗的眼神像是几年没吃过肉的野兽盯着自己的势在必得的猎物，斯库瓦罗心里突然一颤，竟是反射性的想逃。

但Xanxus哪里给他这个机会，他一把揽过斯库瓦罗的腰身，将他扣在肩上，斯库瓦罗的胃被Xanxus肩膀顶着，挣扎着大骂，Xanxus心中欲火没得到满足，听着这声音只觉得聒噪，一掌拍在斯库瓦罗的屁股上，那家伙突然安静了。

斯库瓦罗屁股上被那人一拍，不疼，但紧接着是无尽的羞耻，他脸上红的像是洒了染料盒，也不知是羞的，还是因为头顶朝下的充血。他顾不得那么多，被打的那一块像是灼烧一样又麻又热，他不敢再扭动，两只手附在自己脸上，希望能挡住一点羞窘的感觉。

Xanxus没几步就到了自己的房间，他迈进房间，关上了门，两步就走到了床前，将小人鱼扔到了床上，小人鱼的脸更红了，因为挣扎衬衫崩开几枚扣子，露出里面泛着粉的锁骨和胸肌。Xanxus眼睛赤红，伏下身子去亲吻斯库瓦罗，唇舌交缠间，他的手扣住了人鱼的左手，熟练的解开他的义肢，将那不属于斯库瓦罗的一部分丢在了地上。

然后他的吻开始往下，粗粝的舌头带着湿热的气息落在人鱼的下颚上，耳根处，斯库瓦罗无比清晰地听着那人的喘息，只觉得自己也迷失了方向，他的右手揽着那人的脖颈，手指穿插进那人浓密的黑发中。

Xanxus弓着身子去亲吻斯库瓦罗的纤长的脖子，在他锁骨上留下一个又一个不规律的吻痕，然后接着向下，用舌头隔着白色的衬衣卷弄着小人鱼右侧的乳尖，那里隔着衬衫立了起来，被唾液打湿，透着绯色，Xanxus用牙齿轻轻咬着那儿，左手则伸进衬衣里，用带着薄茧的指腹揉搓，斯库瓦罗从未觉得胸口如此敏感，他口腔在喘息间发出断断续续的呻吟，挺起胸膛迎合着身上的人。

下体早就充血，被裤子禁锢着有点疼，当Xanxus的吻持续到小腹时，斯库瓦罗难耐地扭动着，他右手抚摸着Xanxus的头发，左手胡乱地摆动要去解开自己的裤子，但他忘记自己已经失去了左手，就连义肢也被身上的混蛋取下，他忙了半天也弄不开，嗓子里发出低低的呜声，似在撒娇，Xanxus听到这声音停了下来，他抬起了头，看着自己身下的人鱼，这人鱼一头银发在床上铺开，浑身带着自己的气息，雪白的肌肤因为情动透着绯红，微微眯起的眼睛里含着水一样的波纹，又融进上翘的眼尾，化成一片魅色，他就像是开在自己身下的一朵玫瑰，带着诱人的成熟香味，然后被自己一层层打开。

Xanxus想着呼吸又急促了几分，他亲吻着小人鱼左臂的伤口，那整齐的断口已经看不出当时受伤时血肉模糊的样子，在斯库瓦罗敏感地抽回手臂前，Xanxus解开了他的裤子，看着他干净精致的性器猛地跳了出来和自己的弹在一处。

Xanxus用手松松地玩弄着两人的性器，手指间感受到小人鱼那里因激动而吐出的黏液。他把一根手指插进了斯库瓦罗的嘴里，指尖勾动着小人鱼的舌头，看着小人鱼无意识的舔弄，然后又伸进去一根手指，两个手指撑开了斯库瓦罗的口腔，涎水控制不住的流了出来，拉成一条银丝，Xanxus来回作着抽插的动作，眼神在看到小人鱼艳红的口腔与舌尖时彻底暗了下来。

他抽出自己的手指，一把拽掉小人的裤子，带着口水的指尖顶进了小人鱼下面的穴口，Xanxus两根手指在里面探索，打转，在按到某一处轻微的凸起时，身下的小人鱼突然绷紧了身子，像是弹了一下一样绞紧了他的手指，Xanxus身上旧时的伤痕在这一刻全部爬了出来，深色的痕迹不均匀的分布在蜜色的皮肤上，他猛地抽出了手指，换上了早已蓄势待发的蓬勃性器。

巨大的顶端顶在斯库瓦罗一开一合的穴口处，Xanxus一沉气，扶着那里插进了小人鱼的甬道之中。

刚一进入，斯库瓦罗就发出一声急促的呼声，硕大的家伙一下就顶在他最敏感的地方，斯库瓦罗控制不住的收紧了身子，手指无意识地抓紧了Xanxus的头发。

Xanxus也因斯库瓦罗体内的温度皱起了眉头，尽管刚刚用手指感受过一次，但却从未想过真正的契合是如此的爽快，他两只手掐着斯库瓦罗的大腿，暴风一般来回抽动着，身体的碰撞发出啪啪的声音，Xanxus只恨不得把身下的囊袋都挤进那湿热的身体里。

他性器上不规则的凸起在来来回回的动作间反复挤压着斯库瓦罗敏感之处，斯库瓦罗绷紧的脚趾，手臂上的青筋泛起，他高昂着头，急促的喘息着，浑身透着瑰色，小腿不知什么时候盘上了Xanxus的腰部，像是撒娇一样的用小腿肚蹭着Xanxus的腰窝。

Xanxus被这么蹭着突然动作一顿，斯库瓦罗不满意地哼哼着，手指在他头顶的发间撸动，Xanxus眼神一下变得凶恶，他俯下身子恶狠狠地咬着小人鱼的唇瓣，浓密的黑发遮住了斯库瓦罗的眼睛，也挡住了他看着自己化形的视线，Xanxus冒出了耳朵和尾巴。

斯库瓦罗没看到，但碰触着的皮肤却真实的反应了这一切，他有些新奇地用手从毛茸茸的耳根撸过，小腿贴在尾巴根处磨蹭。

“渣滓！”

耳边突然传来了Xanxus的一声怒骂，然后是比刚才更激烈的动作，Xanxus按着斯库瓦罗腰腹狠狠的大开大合，斯库瓦罗被激烈的顶弄着，很快又被卷入了新的情潮之中，他大口呼吸着突然感觉到什么东西攀上了自己的小腿，毛茸茸的触感让他本就绷紧的脚趾颤抖，Xanxus粗长的尾巴沿着他的小腿而上，尾尖停在了他的脚心处，带来一丝痒意，他的小腿不禁挣扎起来，却将Xanxus带的更近，将他裹的更紧。

Xanxus的尾巴紧紧地缠绕着，插进人鱼体内的家伙因为化形而更加膨胀，斯库瓦罗逃不过去，泄愤一样一口咬在了Xanxus的喉结处，然后承受着这个混蛋Boss像报复一样疾风骤雨的进攻。

最后，Xanxus加快了速度，他一下拥住了身下的人鱼，过大的力道和速度冲撞着人鱼的身体，在他的怀里，他们两个一同达到了快感的顶端。

斯库瓦罗感受到身体里被射入的一股股带着热度的精液，他控制不住的颤抖着紧紧勾着那人，在Xanxus细密的吻落在他的眼睫处时，也在他的臂弯中释放了自己。


	30. Chapter 30

比起之前在基地里的意乱情迷，这一次两人之间似乎有了更进一步的发展，发泄过后的他们拥在床上，斯库瓦罗伸着手去捡自己被扔到一边的剑。

Xanxus看着斯库瓦罗的后背，一头银发如瀑布般倾泻而下，发梢微微掩盖着腰间自己刚刚弄出来的斑驳痕迹，Xanxus眼睛一暗，用手去勾斯库瓦罗的发丝。

然后他饶有兴趣地看着小人鱼因为疼痛龇牙咧嘴的表情，最后还是被拽着倒回自己怀里。

斯库瓦罗没拿到剑就被拽了回来，他没好气地瞪了自家Boss一眼，问道：“Voi！你这是怎么了？”

“我杀了那老头儿。”Xanxus手指卷弄着他的发梢，语气平静地回答着。

“什么？！！”斯库瓦罗就不似他这般淡定了，他完全忘了自己要告诉Xanxus人鱼军队的事，猛地坐了起来，抽出自己在那人手里的头发，就要穿衣服，一边穿还一边骂道：“混蛋Boss！！！怎么现在才说？！！！”

裤子穿了一半斯库瓦罗似才想起双腿间的痕迹，又骂骂咧咧地抄起一旁的纸巾粗略地擦了几下，大腿间黏黏腻腻的，很不舒服，但斯库瓦罗顾不得那么多，他满脑子都是接下来要处理的后续事情。

穿好了衣服，安上了义肢和利剑，斯库瓦罗看着还赖在床上的某人一阵无语，心里念叨着这家伙这么淡定，自己却如此着急，真不知道是谁杀了九代，回来再和这家伙算账，斯库瓦罗想着就要往外走。

Xanxus却一把扣住了他的右手，道：“有什么事，在这里办。”

斯库瓦罗看向Xanxus，见他神色沉静，已经没有了刚才的欲色，便点了点头，随便拿了条被子扔在了他的身上后，就叫鲁斯利亚过来。

鲁斯利亚一进屋，自然注意到了屋子里不同寻常的凌乱和没有完全散去的淫靡气息，他的目光在面前两个身上转了转，露出一个明白了的笑容，因为害怕Boss，他连墨镜都挡不住灼灼目光直射在斯库瓦罗身上，脸上的表情充满了八卦和揶揄的味道。

斯库瓦罗后知后觉地意识到屋子里到出残留着两人激战的证据，被鲁斯利亚的目光一扫，脸颊上瞬间浮上一层血色，不似Xanxus那般无所谓，被鲁斯利亚探究的眼神看着，让他生出一种羞恼，喊道：“Voi！！看什么看？！！”

鲁斯利亚本想打趣几句，但被旁边的Xanxus瞟了一眼，已经到口头的话又吞了回去，变成了：“好，不看，不看，小斯库，你叫我来什么事呢？”

见鲁斯利亚转移了话题，斯库瓦罗这才稍微好点，他正色起来，道：“鲁斯利亚，统计我们现在的可用兵力，加强整个城堡的守卫，彭格列那边的探子有没有传来消息，没有的话马上联系他们。”

斯库瓦罗话里的意思让鲁斯利亚一惊，他也正经了起来，看向一旁的Xanxus，Boss看起来没什么表情，只是直勾勾地盯着斯库瓦罗看，也不知道在想什么。

“发生什么了吗？”

斯库瓦罗看了一眼Xanxus，没有直接回答鲁斯利亚的问题，他摸了摸手中的剑，缓缓道：

“可能要有一场兵变了。”

鲁斯利亚闻言神色凝重了起来，虽然还不明白到底发生了什么事，但关键时刻最重要的就是服从命令，他深知以瓦里安的兵力对上整个彭格列堪称以卵击石，但此时此刻不容多想，他还是点了点头，立刻开始安排部署。

斯库瓦罗本想跟鲁斯利亚一起出去，刚刚起身就听到Xanxus的声音。

“你知道你现在做的意味着什么吗？”

斯库瓦罗回过头，直视着眼前的男人，他平静地点了点头，眉宇间写着认真，“我知道。”

说罢，他挥了一下手中的剑，剑刃划出一道疾风，斯库瓦罗盯着Xanxus的瞳孔，他深色的眸子如同深渊，藏着翻滚的岩浆，在众人被里面的愤怒灼伤时，斯库瓦罗听着自己的心跳声，义无反顾地跳了进去。

他道，“Xanxus，我曾说过要追随你的愤怒，为此，我早就做出了付出性命的觉悟。”话毕，斯库瓦罗把剑横在两人之间，再次沉声开口道：

“我以我的剑道起誓，

愿化作利刃，斩碎不可阻止的战斗；

愿化为暴雨，洗净虚幻孤独的亡灵。

我将谨遵此誓，永生追随。”

剑刃在斯库瓦罗的脸上映出一道银光，他的瞳孔，他的呼吸，他的声音，一如他的剑，如他的誓言，平稳却沉重，他在这凌乱的房间里，看着面前的男人，交出了自己的一生。

Xanxus，从在海上的那一眼起，斯库瓦罗就看到了自己的一生——全部都是这个人。

说罢不等Xanxus回应，斯库瓦罗就离开了房间。

Xanxus看着刚刚斯库瓦罗站着的那一片空地，阳光刚刚好洒在那方寸之间，耳边似乎还传来小人鱼排兵布阵的声音。Xanxus沉默了好久，他低下头，看着自己手下不知何时被撕碎的被子，突然放声大笑起来，他大笑着，笑声近乎嘶哑。

最近可笑的事怎么这么多？死掉的老头，爱，誓言，斯库瓦罗……

桩桩件件融进了Xanxus的撕裂的笑声中，他褪去的伤痕再度蔓延全身，兽化控制不住地开始，白色的毛发生长出来，映着被撕碎的暗红被子，Xanxus脑海中回荡着斯库瓦罗的誓言，一遍又一遍的，震着他的心弦，他迈步到窗前，看着那个人的背影，如同小时候林子里的那棵挺拔的杨树，拥有最干净的颜色和压不弯的脊梁。

“斯库瓦罗……斯库瓦罗……”渐渐的，Xanxus的笑声停了下来，那笑声里所有的感情，全部化为了这几声沉沉的低喃。

斯库瓦罗刚刚安排好兵力的分布，问列威彭格列那边的情况，瓦里安就来了新的访客。

来的人是迪诺，斯库瓦罗冷冷看着眼前的青年，等着他说明来意。

迪诺不似之前的胆小莽撞，他开门见山，直接道要见Xanxus。

斯库瓦罗听到后，看向迪诺的眼神更为不善，正要拒绝，听到了身后传来Xanxus的声音。

Xanxus站在斯库瓦罗身侧，微微扬了扬下巴，看着迪诺。

迪诺见到Xanxus后，从衣兜里掏出一封信来，一边递给Xanxus，一边说：“Xanxus，这封信是Reborn让我送来的。”

等Xanxus接过那封信后，迪诺向后退了两步，道：“我的任务已经完成了。”说罢便要离开，离开前，他眼神扫过瓦里安的城堡里的众人，又道，“Xanxus，有些事希望你能慎重考虑。”

这句话一出，斯库瓦罗立刻亮出了手里的剑，迪诺却不再多说，道了声再见便转身走了。

Xanxus盯着迪诺的背影，直到他完全离开，才拿着那封信回到了房间，斯库瓦罗对着鲁斯利亚他们又安排了几句，也跟了上去。

Xanxus看到斯库瓦罗跟过来并没有回避，当着他的面打开了那封信：

“亲爱的Reborn：

自从你来彭格列以来，我们好久没写过信了吧，这次趁你在远方，我便又想起了我们之前的交流方式，于是拿起笔来写下这些话。

那边的那个孩子现在怎么样了呢？你说他开始学一代的招式并小有所成，我便知道我的判断没有失误。家光的儿子想必不会差，上次见他还是多年以前，是个善良温和的孩子，虽然年纪还轻，高层中也有很多人反对他作为继承人，但我仍旧认为他是最适合目前的彭格列的继承者。

说起继承者我又想起了我的儿子，不知不觉中Xanxus已经长大了，但我好像还是没学会怎么当一个合格的父亲，想起来第一次见那孩子的时候，他才到我腰间，明明那么小，就有那么锐利的眼神了，那股狠劲儿可是比你当年还要凶呢哈哈。最近我抽空去看了一次他的母亲，即便疗养院的条件远远好过当年的贫民窟，但他母亲的状况也没有太大起色，总是嘴里念叨着什么Xanxus会是下一任首领。

我不是没想过让Xanxus继位，只是这孩子性格实在是太过凶戾，若是彭格列发展之初，可能更需要他这样性子的人，可是如今，却不是这样。

我们之前讨论过彭格列的未来，如今彭格列版图庞大，人口众多，机构繁杂，需要的正是和平和发展。我曾经也和Xanxus讨论过，他的想法还是过于激进，虽然对于国家而言可能也不是行不通，但对于人民却着实是伤害更大。

我本想着将我的一生献给彭格列，不结婚生子，将我毕生的热血献给彭格列，但看到这孩子的时候我还是心软了。不得不承认，我是一个失败的父亲，这么多年来，不仅没有化解那孩子心中的仇恨，反而到现在也不知该如何开口告诉他他无法继位的事情。我总担心这样拖下去会酿成大祸，但每当看着那孩子的眼睛，却无论如何说不出口。

昨日瓦里安的首领迪尔去世的消息传来，验尸得到的结果说是野兽撕咬。跟过去的副队长也丧命大海，家光给我推荐了几个预备的人选，我却想着能否让Xanxus去试试，瓦里安行事果断，机构设置较为简单，可能这孩子到那边会更自在一点。迪尔这次出海带走了大部分战力，导致现在瓦里安人员严重空缺，到时候让Xanxus去查查迪尔的死因，出海几次，也能培养他的力量。

瓦里安队员讲究少而精，对彭格列极其重要，却也无法构成绝对的威胁。他们工作以任务为主，过程和安排都更为自由，不似彭格列内部有很多条条框框的拘束。细细想来，这可能更适合Xanxus。至于何时告诉他关于继承的事，只好等阿纲他练成后，再徐徐图之吧。

我也是好久没有和人聊过天了，一时间竟写了这么多。接下来才是我要给你说的正事。

前几日，有一个叫尾道的人联系过我，他手里拿着南方联盟的函书邀请Xanxus、迪诺等人前去参加一个会谈。我早在你口中听过这人，于是一边派人追踪信号来源，一边和他交涉。但追踪的工作不仅被打断，还差点被反向攻击，尾道知道我的意思后便不再装模作样，直接用Xanxus的身世威胁我把Xanxus送往南方联盟，被我直接拒绝。

南方联盟由来已久，我们一直不知道这个组织的发起者到底是谁，只知道他笼络了南方的小国，现在看这可能是一个线索，你们可以沿着这个方向去查一下。尽管我们都知道尾道他们的狡猾，这次探查可能是无用功，但我认为仍有价值一试。

至于尾道说要Xanxus的事，目前尾道将Xanxus设为锁定目标，根据你们的描述，Xanxus并不占优势，我先安排他出海，暂时保护他的安全，待瓦里安人员成熟后，他有了自己的队伍，想必即使面对尾道，也有能力一战。我们也可以趁这段时间抓紧查清尾道和他的实验计划。

要说的大概就是这些了，剩下的还是等你回来后，倒上两杯好酒，再畅所欲言吧。

希望你和纲吉君一切都好。

蒂莫特奥”

Xanxus看着信上钢笔留下的笔迹，上面写满了他所谓父亲的心声，像是一个普通的父亲一样像朋友倾诉着自己的苦恼，对工作的责任还有对亲人的犹豫纠结，这里面混乱的有自责，有担忧，有对未来的安排，有考量，却唯独没有怜悯。

Xanxus不知不觉中捏紧了那几张薄薄的信纸，他看到落款后还接着一页，沉默着翻了过去。这一页不再是父亲写给Reborn的信了，上面写着：

“Xanxus：

自你从海上回来起，九代就料到了这种最坏的情况，他担心你的状况急于见你一面，但仍提前通知了我现在的安排。

这么多年来，他一直在为你背书，为你的暴行买单，这一次更是做好了把自己的生命填埋进你的怒火的准备，对于后事也留下了遗嘱。

首领之位由沢田纲吉继承，对于你的安排，瓦里安首领仍由你担任，他将瞒下你弑君的罪行，对此你需要接受为期十年的严密监控。

我自收到九代的密函后紧急调动了大量优秀医护人员在彭格列的城堡中，在你离开后实施紧急抢救，万幸挽救了九代的性命。尽管九代在这次见你时已经做好离去的打算，但我仍认为他才是目前最适合彭格列的首领，沢田纲吉仍显稚嫩。

九代目前正在接受治疗，机械性窒息对他仍带来明显的伤害和后遗症，他清醒后仍决定替你担下罪行，作为惩罚释放自己手中的权力，退居幕后，会在沢田纲吉有能力后立刻完成与其的交接工作。

因此对你的处理仍按照上述安排。

对瓦里安的监控人员会在明日抵达，希望你能珍惜你父亲为你争得最后一次机会。

Reborn”

看完了手中的信，斯库瓦罗看向了Xanxus，本以为Reborn不客气的命令和对Xanxus的安排会使他像往日一样暴怒，但Xanxus只是又翻回了前面，看着九代写下的文字沉默，良久之后，Xanxus拿起桌上的打火机，点燃了那封信。

看着纸张燃起橙红色的火焰，焦黑色的边际很快吞噬了整张纸，Xanxus血色的瞳孔里闪烁着同样的火苗，然后又在纸张烧完后渐渐熄灭，变成地板上残存的灰烬。  
Xanxus往后一躺，滑进了床铺里，他阖上了眼睛，轻轻说了一句：

“把那些人都撤了吧，斯库瓦罗。”


	31. Chapter 31

Xanxus往后一躺，滑进了床铺里，他阖上了眼睛，轻轻说了一句：

“把那些人都撤了吧，斯库瓦罗。”

斯库瓦罗静静地看着自家Boss片刻，又转眼看了一眼地上的一团灰烬，他像是明白了什么，也没应声便转身离去了。

他出去便按着Xanxus的要求撤掉了防卫，又重新安排了人员，给明日前来的监控人员留出空位，忙完这一切，他又回到Xanxus的房间，想要汇报一声，却看到了Xanxus无比安详的睡颜。

斯库瓦罗站在床前看着床上的人，Xanxus呼吸平缓，平日里紧皱的眉头现在也舒缓开来，和上次在基地里不同，这一次斯库瓦罗不再慌张，他伸着手想摸一摸Xanxus额前的伤痕，又在快碰触到的那一瞬间停下，他怕惊扰了这个人。他想着，Xanxus是该好好休息了，那熊熊燃烧的怒火不停的消耗着眼前的这个人，现在他的心脏终于能从那无穷无尽的焚烧中稍作休息。斯库瓦罗想着又拿来一条薄被，替换掉了床上被撕裂的那条，然后便迈着小步子走了出去，轻轻掩上了房门。

……

Xanxus不知道自己这一觉直接睡了三天，醒来的时候，他有一瞬间的恍惚，屋子里安静的可怕，准确说整个城堡都安静极了，他突然觉得似少了什么，眉头又蹙了起来。

屋外瓦里安的众人还不知道他们Boss已经醒了，他们互相打着眼色，连吃饭都不敢发出太大的咀嚼声。往日里嗓门最大的斯库瓦罗这几日不知为何突然息了声，不仅仅是他自己，他还要求全部队员不许大声说话，说是不能打扰Boss睡觉。

谁不知道Boss睡觉睡的有多么死呀，便是打雷也不一定能惊动他，现在因为这个原因让他们不要说话，队员们心中半是吐槽半是埋怨，却没一个人敢在斯库瓦罗的眼神下说一个“不”字。

这样诡异的安静持续到现在，比起不能说话的不便倒是斯库瓦罗小声说话的样子更令人惊奇，大家几次看到这大嗓门人鱼差点憋不住的样子心中都觉得滑稽又好笑，但也没一个人敢笑出声来，毕竟他们还不想被切成几段。

“渣滓！！！”

突然一道响亮的声音打破了接连几日的安静，斯库瓦罗听到那声音，眼睛一亮，丢下手里的食物就冲了上去，嘴里应着：“Voi！！！混蛋Boss！你终于睡够了！！！”

谁料刚推开门，迎面的就是一盏飞来的台灯，斯库瓦罗习惯性地用手臂一挡，灯柱直接砸在了他的义肢上。

“垃圾鲛，去拿食物来。”

Xanxus盯着面前的小人鱼面色不善，斯库瓦没忍住多瞧了两眼，却发现Xanxus眼中少见的餍足，他因这两眼又差点被床头的水杯砸到，但心中却前所未有的高兴，跑着去给Xanxus安排食物。

等着Xanxus吃饱喝足，斯库瓦罗终于得了空，往床边大大咧咧地一坐，便开始汇报这几日发生的事情。

九代虽然抢救过来，但仍在恢复中。彭格列安排的监视人员在Xanxus睡着的第二天就已经到达，分成两队，一队安排在瓦里安的城堡里，一队安排进瓦里安日常的活动中。斯库瓦罗说了一下队员的分工，见Xanxus面色如常，便接着说下去。

他稍微停顿了一下，便说起当时沢田家光来找自己时说起的人鱼军团的事，这几日他没回复沢田家光那边，只是想着他毕竟是瓦里安的人，是否参与军团建设还是要经过Xanxus的首肯。他虽然觉得Xanxus会同意，但还是做着两手准备，先派人去找了被买卖的人鱼踪迹，这样便是Boss不同意，他也能直接对同族进行救援。  
Xanxus听完了斯库瓦罗的话，拉过斯库瓦罗几缕头发将人扯到自己面前，猩红的眸子盯着小人鱼银灰色的瞳孔，片刻他轻轻开口：“去吧，别忘记你的誓言。”

斯库瓦罗闻言一喜，正要再说些什么突然被按住后脑，Xanxus宽大的手掌揽着他，亲吻着他的嘴唇。

斯库瓦罗右手顶在Xanxus胸前，半仰着头配合着Xanxus的舔吻，这一次的Xanxus少有的温柔，他收敛着自己锋利的牙齿，只是用唇舌和小人鱼交缠着。

“Bo，Boss——”

正当两人接吻时，一名下属突然敲了敲半掩着的门，门被这力道一推便开了，那下属被眼前的一幕一惊，吓得吞回去了本来要说的话。

斯库瓦罗听到这声音，立刻回过神来，坐起了身子。

怀中一空的Xanxus刚刚还平缓的脸色顿时沉了下来，习惯性地要抄起床头的东西去砸，可床头的灯具和杯子早被他刚刚扔了，他没抓到东西，脸色更是难看，就要起身去踹那名属下。

那属下见状立即跪在了地上，支支吾吾的半晌没说出一句话来。

斯库瓦罗扶了扶额头，用手按着躁动的Xanxus，问道：“你有什么事？”

这名属下听到斯库瓦罗的声音这才悄悄抬了抬眼，见Xanxus虽然脸色难看，但自己似乎能保住一命的样子，立刻从怀中掏出一个文件夹，嘴里快速的说着：“报，报告Boss！这是之前整理的迪尔的资料！”

“你放那儿吧。”

这属下说罢听到斯库瓦罗的回应，只觉得有如天籁，他心里念着我再也不会说你嗓门大了，队长！一边扔下文件就向屋外狂奔。

斯库瓦罗看着这没出息的样子没忍住骂了一句，然后便起身捡起了那文件。

关于迪尔的资料在他来瓦里安之前大家就已经整理过了，但他那时来得晚又要学新的语言和文字，哪里看过这人的消息，只是傻乎乎地跟着Xanxus走罢了，Boss让他打哪他便打哪儿。

在基地里的一段时间，他得知迪尔是抓住和输送人鱼的关键人物，回来后便想着好好调查一下这个人，也许能有什么新发现，再加上当时还不知道九代让Xanxus寻找迪尔的死因只是为了先支开他好起到保护的作用。斯库瓦罗只是想着无论如何再查一次迪尔都不吃亏，便一回来就安排了属下去搜集迪尔生前的消息。

他一边解释着一边拿着那文件又坐回了Xanxus身边，Xanxus瞟了他一眼，什么也没说，但眼神还是落在了那文件上。

斯库瓦罗发现了后嘴角偷偷勾了一下，笑着打开了文件。

文件的第一页是迪尔的基本信息，姓名、性别、年龄和一张硕大的照片。

Xanxus看着这平凡的信息正要往后翻，便感觉到身边斯库瓦罗突然僵硬的身体，他看过去，发现这小人鱼正睁大了眼睛，手指指着那幅照片，

“Voi！！！！这个人！这个人我认识！！他挑衅我！我就把他给杀了！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好啦，正文就到这里完结了，是不是早就猜到了迪尔真正的死因了呢。（嘿嘿）  
接下来会有一篇番外，主要说一下彩虹之子的事情，但也会提到X和S接下来的情况。  
没想到当时狮子X和人鱼S的梗会变成这么长的一个故事，写到这里，当时想要写的基本上也都写到了。只是中间有很多大大小小的毛病，语言和情节也有很多不完善的地方，还有就是超级不定时的更新等等等等，这一切都要感谢大家一直以来的喜欢和包容了。（亲亲mua~）


	32. Chapter 32

“你们回来了。”

房间的门被打开，玛蒙和风走了进来，他们把伞放在了门口处，衣摆的位置多多少少沾了点湿痕，合上的门阻断了屋外飘扬的声音，但众人的耳边似乎还在回荡着那悲怆的歌声。

开门时带进来一瞬间的潮气和声音让屋里本就不热烈的空气一滞。

玛蒙坐到了空着的位置上，风应了一声Reborn的话。

屋里坐着五个人，正在喝咖啡的Reborn，身处门外顾问的拉尔·米鲁琪，军事联盟的教官可乐尼洛，刚刚进屋的玛蒙和北国武法世家的家主风。这看起来毫无关系的几人现在聚在这里为的其实是他们身上一道难以摆脱的噩梦——彩虹之子计划。

安静了半晌后，可乐尼洛突然问道：“这是第几天了？”

“三天，最后一天了。”正低着头的玛蒙听到这问题后回答了一句。

“最后一天？你怎么知道？”

“鲛人一族的祭奠方式，连绵不断的阴雨和低沉的吟唱洗净安抚漂泊的亡灵。斯库瓦罗带着他的波塞冬分队去海上了，他们这是为了祭奠在尾道的实验中逝去和受伤的同伴的，从斯库瓦罗他们处开始，歌声蔓延传递，最后到整个海域，他们在歌声中共通了悲伤，又用这样的方式表达哀悼。”

“这还是第一次听到人鱼的歌声，没想到会是在这样的时刻。”

“人鱼不喜群聚，大多自成年开始独居，所以很少能听到这样多的人鱼一同吟唱，这一次也确实他们整个族群的悲伤。传说人鱼的歌声有蛊惑人心的作用，其实也没有夸张，这三日来，不仅仅是人鱼，但凡听到那声音的人，哪有不感同身受的，这雨、这歌声若是一直不停，这片大陆将要有段时间没有宁日了。”

玛蒙的话落众人又是一阵沉默，想想距离上次Xanxus他们从基地回来已经过去一月有余，人鱼军队在斯库瓦罗的帮助下很快建立起来，他们从黑市、私人家中搜查出数量不小的人鱼，很多人鱼在得到自由的一瞬间便选择了重回大海，然后在冰冷的海水中死亡，经历了难以计数的折磨和痛苦之后，他们终于可以重回故乡，终于可以做出自己的选择了，即便是放弃自己的生命。

斯库瓦罗没有阻止，他尊重了每一个人的选择，对于选择生的人鱼，他申请了扶助项目，用来帮助他们减轻痛苦恢复正常的生活，摆脱难以摆脱的噩梦。

完成这一切后，斯库瓦罗用海王波塞冬的名字给他的分队命名，带着第一批招募来的船员出了海，他和找到的几条人鱼在海上低声哼唱着祭奠亡灵的曲子，天空随着歌声的旋律逐渐叠起层层阴云，云海中翻滚着几声闷雷，豆大的雨滴砸了下来，哗啦啦的雨声落在翻腾的海浪上，落在沿海的滩涂，落在那些受伤的人鱼窗上，他们打开窗户，用手去接那雨，雨水在他们掌心汪做一潭，又从缝隙中流出，已经受尽损伤的嗓子发出撕扯般的难听声音，“呜呜”的如同指甲在沙地上磨过，他们在跟着哼唱，用破碎的嗓音迎着那悠扬的声音，每一声都带着喉咙反上的鲜血，伴随着心脏如刀剜的痛。

然而他们什么都不能做，也什么都做不了，只有眼角跟着雨滴落下一颗颗断了线的珍珠。

“Xanxus有跟去吗？”可乐尼洛突然问道。

玛蒙摇了摇头。他想起斯库瓦罗准备出海的那天，问Boss要不要同去，被Xanxus拒绝了。斯库瓦罗也不失望，只是道了声别就离开了，Boss没什么反应，依旧过着他如常的生活，直到那歌声飘过来的时候，他站在了窗边，看着外面的雨，沉默了好久。

“没有去也好。”拉尔·米鲁奇看到玛蒙摇头后接上了一句，她停了一下又说，“九代如今终于有了点起色，他们父子间虽然这样闹了一场，但最后也算是相互原谅了吧。”

“原谅？呵。”Reborn冷笑了一声，按了一下自己的帽檐，他看出拉尔的不解，却也不愿做多解释，只是道，“Xanxus从来到彭格列城堡后没有去看过他的母亲一次。恨和愤怒对他来说是伴生的产物，哪有什么原谅，他不过是……找到了更占据他心神的东西罢了。”

拉尔身在门外顾问，虽然不能直接接触到Xanxus，但也能从监视人员那里得到不少情报，她觉得无论如何此时的Xanxus看上去不再如之前那样危险，正要多说几句，但看Reborn不愿再说的表情，也明白这不是他们今天来这里讨论的重点，便不再延续这个话题了。

风感觉到屋里有些僵硬的气氛，开口道：“要听听我和玛蒙查到了什么吗？”

众人听到这话都抬起头看了过来，风便接着道：“根据上次九代给我们的消息，我和玛蒙去了南方的小国探查了南方联盟，我们发现这个联盟一直有一个幕后资助者，此人名叫川平。根据斯库瓦罗在基地得到的情报来看，我们认为这个人很有可能跟资助尾道的是同一人。

然后，沿着这条线查下去，我们在南方发现了一个庄园，正是在川平的名下。本以为这个庄园会戒备森严，但我们达到时发现这里只留下了几个打理的人。

我和玛蒙没费什么功夫就进入其中，庄园的后面有一座不算太高的山，我们在其中发现了一个山洞，里面放的正是实验的相关用具。

这些东西我已经派人运了回来，只是不能报太多希望，因为我喝玛蒙发现真正有用的东西早就被毁的一干二净了。”

“可恶！”听完风的话，可乐尼洛眼睛里因为川平亮起的光又灭了下去，他不甘心地锤了一下桌子，恨恨地说，“难道就查不到他们了吗？！”

风闻言温和地笑了一下，用平缓的语气安抚着低气压的众人，“其实也不是全无收获，首先这是我们第一次查到川平，之前我们只知道尾道，从未接触到他的共谋者，甚至看这些大笔的资金投入，我们甚至可以合理猜测川平才是尾道身后的人。其次，我和玛蒙在那个山洞里没有看到任何和小美人鱼计划相关的东西，斯库瓦罗说尾道是在做彩虹之子实验时无意间发现了人鱼化形的异常后才开始人鱼实验的，那就说明这个山洞是用于海里的基地之前的。接下来我认为我们可以去查一下迪尔到底是如何联系上尾道的，若是从他才开始抓捕人鱼的话，我们也许有机会找到之前的彩虹之子实验对象，或许会有更多收获。”

风的话让可乐尼洛的脸色好看了一点，他回应道：“我明白你的意思，只是有些不甘心罢了。这些消息我会传给斯卡鲁和威尔帝的。”说罢，他又不满地抱怨道，“真是的，这两个人明明也是受害者，却这么不上心，这都第几次没来分享调查线索了。”

“他们并非没有出力，我和玛蒙去调查的时候没少借他们的力。”风替没来的两人解释了一句，便看向Reborn，他知道Reborn一定有什么重要的线索要告诉大家。

果真，Reborn从手边的文件袋里掏出一张照片，递了上来。

照片里是一个女人，她坐在病床上，脸色有几分苍白，怀中抱着一个刚出生不久的婴儿，对着镜头露出一个温暖柔和的笑容。

这个人他们都认识，正是把他们从那个罐子里唤醒的女人——露切。只是他们才从基地里逃出来多久，她怎么会生孩子呢？

Reborn等大家都看完了照片，不急不缓地开口道：“这是露切发给我的照片，里面的那个孩子正是她刚刚生出的孩子。

露切没有告诉我们在进入基地的时候她就已经怀孕了，只是不知尾道给她用了什么药，她的孩子没有流掉也没有长大，我们从基地出来后，她让她的医生做了检查，这个孩子居然在她的肚子里健康成长，露切便等着足月后生下了这个女孩，艾丽娅。”

Reborn说着用手指点了点照片上的女婴，问道：“你们发现这张照片的异常了吗？”

众人明白刚刚明白了露切为什么会这么快生孩子，听Reborn这么一说便又凑上去看。

“这，这孩子，是人形！”玛蒙看着那照片最先出声，说到最后声音因为惊讶变得尖利急促。

不仅是玛蒙，大家也都发现了这一点，脸色一下变得青灰。

Reborn点了点头，“正是这一点，自从被尾道实验以来，我们几人便再也无法变回原形，尾道这么做是想要改变我们的基因，让我们成为更强大的存在，然而失去化回原形的能力的同时，我们的力量不增反降，甚至稍稍拼尽全力，身上的血管便控制不住的暴血。

但露切的孩子却是以人形出生的，甚至依据露切所说这个孩子在她的肚子里便一直如此。”

“彩虹之子计划的实验很大的程度上是想改变我们的基因，让我们可以更早更容易地化形，好掌握更强大的力量，现在露切的孩子这样化形，难道是尾道实验的在我们身上成功了？”拉鲁·米露琪问道。

“不知道，艾丽娅现在不过是襁褓中的婴儿，我们从未见过这样的孩子，她的能力也没有人知道。”Reborn神色严肃，他的手指从照片上划过，勾了勾耳边卷起的鬓角，道：“露切希望我们放出去艾丽娅的消息，尾道若是知道，势必回来查这个孩子的，然后我们就有机会再次见到他，得到更多的线索……”

“这太危险了！”拉尔尖声打断了Reborn。

Reborn沉默了一下，“我知道，但露切说这是最好的办法。”

几人突然不再说话，露切的家族代代传承着一种巫术，可以有限的预测未来，她若是这样说，也许这真的是最好的办法了……

Reborn见没有说话，接着道：“是否采用这个办法我们先存疑，只是我决定先把露切接到彭格列来，无论如何要保护好她和她的孩子，她们不能再回到那个地方了。”

大家这次都点了点头，一致同意了Reborn的说法，拉尔多少还是有点担心，便拉着可乐尼洛去接露切。

露切见到他们时已经知晓了他们的来意，笑着接待了他们，然后连夜带着睡得香甜的艾丽娅和自己几名亲卫赶往了彭格列的城堡。

在城堡中的几人不知道的是，露切除了带来了一身的夜色，还带来了她古老的家族的最深的秘密，在从那个实验的罐子中醒来的一瞬，她便决定了用自己的身躯点燃化解诅咒的火焰，换来这个延续了百年的悲剧的终结。


End file.
